Dualities and Harmonies
by Crimson-God
Summary: Based on Myetel's 'Spirit of' continuity. Two brothers, separated by experience and upbringing, are tested by the challenges of the Post-Reaper universe.
1. Empty Childhood

**Chapter 1 – Empty Childhood**

**Ambrosii, Moscow, 2185**

The silence in Ambrosii's small room was broken only by the grunts of his father and the dull thud of boot meeting ribcage. "You can't stop showing off can you? Can't be just a normal fucking child!" his words were punctuated with a savage kick to the stomach sending the coughing child back a foot toward the mattress laying on the floor. His father scoffed and slammed the door behind him as he leaves with the half empty bottle still in his hand. Ambrosii curled up on the ground his body wracked with coughs. When he finally sat back up he looked down to his clutched palms and replaced his undamaged omnitool on his wrist with a wince. It hurt to breathe, but he knew it would pass, just as he knew that the next day his hung-over father would drink his cup of coffee, pat him on the head with a smile, kiss his mother goodbye, and go to work. He also knew that his mother would likely have many more bruises than he did. No tears fell as the screams of his parents' arguing filtered through the door in front of him. He opened his omnitool and opened up a textbook to study. His father's voice had grown louder and his mother's turned into screams of pain.

He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked himself. He felt useless. He knew what would happen if he went into the room all too well. It would mean a few broken ribs for him. His mother would try and protect him from his father and would limp for a month. He turned his attention back to his omnitool in an attempt to block out the sounds. His eyes darted across the page reading and reading. For how long he had no idea, but eventually he closed the book and pulled a small pocket knife from under the mattress flipping the blade open. It had been a gift from his father one year ago on Ambrosii's birthday for the perfect scores on all of his finals. His father had told him to take care of his mother. He stared at the moonlight reflected off the blade wondering if his father was the smiling omnitool repairman or the violent, screaming drunkard. He wondered if he could stop the drunkard with the knife he held. He knew he could never do it. He wasn't strong enough, or brave enough, to try and stop him. He would simply try his best to take as much punishment as he could while his mother was at work. The more he took, the less she would have to take. His mind looked back at how every day was the same and the cycle of his thoughts returned to the beginning. Inevitably, Ambrosii shut his eyes and awoke to his mother's gentle prodding.

He walked to school alone, ate alone, and was also alone when he began reading a textbook for the class two grade levels ahead of his own. He never found any challenge or interest in his schoolwork. It was simply facts to be memorized and spit out when prompted. He had begun reading into the older children's texts to try and find something of interest and found nothing. The teacher noticed him reading instead of listening and started to berate him. He ignored the teacher, because he already knew the outcome. The teacher started ratting off questions that he answered from memory, with a dry disinterested voice. As the questions kept coming, his mood grew more frustrated until he was yelling the answers at the teacher. The teacher eventually had enough and sent him out of the class.

The principal didn't even wait till the boy knocked before answering. "Just wait outside, Ambrosii, I already called your father." He sat down and looked out the window as snow began to fall. The flakes of white were large and wet. Spring was coming, but the new season would do nothing to change the emptiness Ambrosii felt. His father picked him up quickly and took him to the ground car without a word. As they drove slowly down the crowded, snow-covered streets of Moscow, Ambrosii stared out the window up at massive apartment buildings. _The same building over and over…Same day over and over_. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was walking into his family's tiny apartment. His father walked to the kitchen and started cooking. Ambrosii looked at himself in the mirror quietly. He knew his chest was covered in dark blue bruises, but as usual, he couldn't see anything around his cloths. He stared at the mirror for another second and then walked to the large glass window in the living room that looked out over Moscow. He thought he should enjoy it before his father started to drink. His mother would be home earlier for the weekend, but nothing would change about the nights. Soon after the pain would come. Ambrosii closed his eyes wondering how many days would pass before he opened them again. Then there was a voice in his head.

_..by…Obey…OBEY! Drop your barriers and give in to your destiny! _ Ambrosii's eyes shot open and looked around the room for the voice. His father took a shot of vodka and looked at him just as his mother walked into the living room. He looked out the window and saw a large object floated down before it stopped above the roof of the tallest building in Moscow. It was a ship, but nothing he could identify. He heard his mother scream and the crashing of dishes and doors, but he couldn't look away. Long tentacles appeared out from the side of the strange, cockroach shaped ship. Ambrosii stared as one of the tips of the tentacles started to glow and suddenly a bright beam of light streaked past his window and cut the adjacent building in half. Ambrosii's eyes widened in fear as he scrambled away from the window screaming. He ran to his room and pulled out the knife his father had given him and shook as he opened it. _ I have to be strong. I have to protect Maht._ He could hear his mother screaming and his father shouting something. His mother ran into his room and hugged him close.

"Come on Rosii we have to go. We're going to the basement. Everything is going to be fine." Her smile looked genuine enough but her eyes were shaking in silent fear. Ambrosii held the knife closer to his chest. His mother put a hand onto the blade of the knife smiling. "You can protect Maht okay? Let's go quickly." She helped him stand him up and moved toward the door. When they reached the door a gunshot went off. His mother spun around and stared at Ivan, who held a now smoking pistol. "What are you doing, Ivan?" Ivan looked distraught, swaying, and taking another swig.

"We're going to die Mary! Do you know what those things do to people? I won't let them take my family!" he lifted the gun and fires.

The bullet flew just past Mary's head and she screams. "IVAN!" Ambrosii's head snapped to his father and something clicked in his mind. Time seemed to slow down and he felt his skin heat up. A flash of azure blue covered his vision as Ivan raised the gun again.

"They won't have my family!" Ivan fired and the bullet stopped a meter away from Mary as a barrier bloomed into existence around Ambrosii and his mother. Ivan faltered and Mary's arms fell back to her sides. Ambrosii knew what to do. He didn't know how, but it felt right. His father fired wildly at the barrier which just shimmered in response.

Ambrosii stared at his father and he made up his mind. "You won't hurt her again!" Rosii threw his knife as his father fired again. The barrier around him shattered and his side felt like it is set on fire. Ambrosii held his side as he hit the ground and watched as his normally white dress shirt bloomed red. His side was warm and sticky, but his fingers felt cold. He heard his mother screaming, but it was a whisper compared to the thumping in his ears. He barely felt his mother's arms as they wrapped around him. The last thing Ambrosii saw before his eyes closed was Ivan lying against the window with a knife sticking between his eyes. Outside the window, the snow was mixing with flecks of black ash. White and black spiraled together on their way to the ground and then, there was blackness.

Ambrosii awoke in the familiar state of pain. His side throbbed and he felt a weight on his stomach. The room ceiling was solid steel with a single light source at the center. He looked down to find his mother asleep on a chair beside the bed he was on. "M-Maht?" Mary's eyes opened slowly and she blinked before she burst into a fit of tears and held him close. She quickly released him after the scream of pain and simply held his hand as a man walked in.

"Ah good you're awake. " Mary hugged the doctor close, crying, thanking him over and over in her native English. Ambrosii tried to sit up, but the doctor managed to peel Mary off of him and lightly pushed Rosii back to the bed. "You need to rest. Just relax. We aren't going to be going anywhere with those things on the surface." The next days, weeks were filled with waking up in a haze of pain and soreness before he passed out again. He wasn't the only injured person in the bunker and supplies were being tightly rationed. When he was conscious, he couldn't concentrate enough to find a coherent thought. Flashes of memories, or was it dreams, filled his mind. Ivan smiling as he handed his son a small pocket knife and ruffling his short brown hair. A man in a white coat wrapping his chest in white bandages. His mother talking to his much older half-brother on the Citadel. A storm of small insects and thick white snow falling over Moscow. A squadron of strange ships shooting blue lasers at a giant cockroach covered in tentacles.

"Does he have to be taken to a training camp?" Ambrosii's eyes opened again to see his mother talking to the doctor.

"Your son has gone through a biotic breakthrough ma'am. He needs to at least control when not to use it. If we survive this, I will install the L3s myself. As it is, we're lucky this bunker is still in one piece. If he feels up to it, I think there are other biotics here. Maybe they can help him." Ambrosii blinked and his mother noticed he is awake. She went to him to, knelt down, and smiled.

"Rosii. How are you feeling son?" _Another biotic son? Could I be the cause?_

Ambrosii blinked. _Maht's lips aren't moving?_ He smiled. "Morning Maht." She smiled wider and hugged him close.

"Good morning. Now let's get you something to eat then we need to talk."

**Mary, Citadel, 2187**

The shuttle to the Citadel had been uneventful and silent. Mary kept one arm protectively around her sleeping son. They had spent the entirety of the war in the old bunker beneath their building. Most of her time was spent watching Ambrosii practice his biotics with the older biotics in the bunker. _There had been a lot of biotics there. Maybe their barriers were the only way to keep the seeker swarms away._ The news was coming in through the panel on the back of the seat in front of them. It showed the Council in session followed by pictured of destroyed buildings and refugee camps all over the galaxy. The Citadel had also been attack at three separate occasions during the war. They had been rebuilding steadily, but still needed more hands to help. She had decided to take her son with her and return to her previous home of the Citadel. A part of her said that she could have used her degree in structural engineering in Moscow. However, she ignored that voice along with her thoughts about the body that now rotted under the steel of their former home. The body of a man that used to be her husband. She had managed to annul their marriage while she was in the bunker and change her name back to Mary Ryan. In her mind that man didn't deserve to have his name remembered for anything so she asked Ambrosii one day, after his training, if he wanted to change his name. He had smiled like he hadn't in years and for that brief moment she saw the happy child running around the apartment laughing. It almost made her burst into tears.

Now Ambrosii was back to quietly sulking and it made her heart hurt to see him so distant. _Too young. He's too young to deal with this. I hope Kenti can help him get over this….Damn you Ivan. Why did you lose yourself to your fear?_

**Innokenti Oborin, Citadel, 2187**

Innokenti leaned against a support column waiting for the shuttles to begin docking on one of the remaining bays. He sighed as his omnitool chirped over and over at him. He answered it looking down at the turian face with an upside down, purple triangle over his eyes and nose. _"Oborin! Where the futar are you? The boss wants to see you!"_ Innokenti rubbed his temples with his free hand as he remembered again how the turian's Macedyn drawl deepened when he was agitated. He responded in turian with a rough sounding accent.

"_I'm busy, Vulpis. Tell boss I will see him at work tomorrow."_

"_He's pissed that you gave away so many free units. He says the company might go under. He's pushing for a vote and needs all senior partners." _

Innokenti growls slightly rubbing his temples. _I am going to have words with him later_._ "Then you tell him from me that if he can't wait till tomorrow and sells the company, I will track him down and cut off those little stubby legs fat villi doesn't use and give him great deal on prosthetic replacements from my next employer." _The turian didn't look convinced. "_How long have we known each other Hadesian?"_

Hadesian's mandibles twitched slightly._ "Has to be about twenty years now. Why?" _Innokenti looks up at the void of space through the glass of the port.

"_In twenty years, have I ever let you down?" _The response was immediate.

"_Never."_

Innokenti smiled. _"Then stop doubting me."_

Hadesian chuckles softly. _"I don't doubt that you would cut off his legs. I just doubt you would stop there."_ Innokenti chuckled and shut down the link. He watched a shuttle dock slowly and the passengers as they walked toward customs.

_I wonder what I should say to her. 'Hey Maht I haven't seen you in person since I beat the s'kak out of Ivan for getting you pregnant and then ran away before you left for Moscow,' doesn't seem like a good idea._ He started laughing holding his stomach slightly. He didn't know if it was from the memory or the fact that he had been hanging around turians so much that he was even thinking in turian. _I probably shouldn't mention what I did when I vanished for four years. _ He spotted something dark green and familiar. He turned to see a female turian C-Sec officer walk in full armor towards customs. Innokenti chuckled and called out in his rough sounding turian. _"Officer Telibus, funny seeing you here."_ She turned around, but she didn't show surprise.

**Iuterna Telibus**

Not many people knew her by sight. Most of her time was spent doing paperwork for the more active officers while taking care of her newest child. The voice sounded familiar so she turned around and had to resist smiling. _"Innokenti. Staying out of trouble? Where have you been the past two months?"_ He smiled warmly. _His turian has gotten better, but that Epyrus Colony accent has gotten thicker._ She wasn't prepared for his response.

"_You know me. I am epitome of innocence. It's even in my name." _A ghost of a smile crossed her face as she fought against a laugh. She thought back to when she first saw him, ten years ago, when she was still new in C-sec and the laughter died. He had been standing over three bodies with his face and hands splattered red and had looked up at her when she pointed her gun at him. He had only been fourteen at the time, but his eyes had been dead when he suggested that he would give her his entire gang in return for amnesty. She thought him only a spirit-sick child, but when she saw him after the trial, he was smiling. She still didn't know why she volunteered to help the boy. He ended up living with her family and helping her with her young children, who still loved his visits. He even helped take care of her husband when he first returned without a leg.

He didn't seem to see her inner struggle and continued. _ "I was on Epyrus studying turian prosthetics. Sorry I didn't tell you, it was short notice. That and Leontina gets very screechy when I say I won't be coming to dinner." _

She chuckled slightly. Her first-daughter had always loved spending time with him. Leontina had spent the last two months asking about the boy, whenever the scheduled dinner came around. Her husband, Fidelis, had joked a week ago that if Innokenti wasn't human, they would have probably begun contract negotiations years ago._ "She was very disappointed when you didn't show up that next dinner, Kenti. She had finally figured out how to brew coffee and there was no one to drink it."_

Innokenti laughed heartily. _"She does know that I don't drink it right? Shouldn't she be preparing for boot camp? She's almost of age."_

Telibus let her smile show proudly. _"She spends most of her free time studying for her finals and reading the regulations. I am worried that she isn't training her body enough though. There are only a few weeks left."_

Kenti grinned. _"We can't have that. I will have word with her this week. So how is the rest of family? Is your husband still limping? You know I could probably design better working prosthetic." _Her face softened slightly. He was a rather remarkable young man. He went into the marines and currently ran the design and development of human prosthetics for disabled people. She almost took him up on the offer, but shook her head slightly.

"_Fidelis is limping still, but I am just glad he can work from home."_

Innokenti nodded. _"That's true. I know cybernetics are expensive….well that and, knowing your husband, he will probably try to go back to front lines."_

She sighed and nodded. _"That's true enough. I love that male, but he does drive me crazy sometimes."_

Kenti chuckled. _"I think that can be said about most mates."_

She stared at him. _"Come to think of it, wasn't there a female you were interested in?"_

His face completely shut down. Then he smiled and shrugged, but she could see the pain in those dark eyes. _"She was attacked by three males on her way home almost six months ago. She…didn't survive experience" _

She winced and watched his face carefully. _Why didn't you mention that for six months Innokenti? _She decided would talk to him about it at dinner. _"Are you okay? You two were very close."_

He laughed and seemed to pretend their past didn't exist. _"You knew we were close? Have you been following me officer?"_

She was concerned now. _That is very strange. Why are you pretending like you don't know me Kenti? _Something didn't feel right, but she played along. She chuckled slightly _"Should I be?"_ She noticed his eyes harden and made a note to go through reports starting six months ago for any that involved three males beaten to death. She looked around them casually, but found nothing amiss. She did catch his glance over her shoulder before he looked back at her.

His smile widened slightly as he tried to change the subject. _"Nothing for you to worry about Iuterna. Now how are your other children? Last time I saw you, they were running you ragged." _

She sighed and allowed him to change the subject. _Okay, now your back to knowing me. What has gotten you so paranoid Kenti? _She made a note to look into the news for anything that could make him tense. _"Yes they are as excitable as ever. My little Nerida can never seem to have enough attention."_

"_Six-year olds tend to be that way. I remember watching my mother deal with my little brother when I first contacted her again." _

She blinked. He had lived with her and her family before leaving for the military and they had spoken periodically when she was off duty after he left the military. He had joined them for dinner every galactic week he could, and yet he never willingly brought up his real family before. She had done an extensive background check on him after they had met and she knew that he never even contacted his mother until he returned from the Alliance. She decided to keep the conversation light. There would be time later to confront him. _"There's another one of you?"_

Innokenti blinked and then started laughing. _"Let's hope not. I hope little Rosii is better at staying clean than I was."_

She shook her head slightly at the memories and looked at him._ "We can only hope. How old is your little brother anyway?"_ She wanted to know who he was waiting for, but she didn't need to know immediately.

Innokenti looked up and thought. _"I believe he is eleven. His birthday is in December….Well look at that. I guess people do appear when you talk about them."_ He turned away from her and her gaze followed. There was a woman and child walking toward them. They both had Oborin's jet black hair and the boy looked almost identical to Kenti when she first met him. The boy opened his eyes and she had to hide her shock. Instead of the cold, hard brown eyes that Innokenti had back then, the child's eyes were deep blue and shining.

**Ambrosii**

He couldn't believe he was looking at an actual turian! He had never seen one up close before. The mandibles of the turian were moving slightly as he stared up at the green painted face. He was studying something he didn't recognize, and he was excited. All worries about life going back to normal had vanished from his mind. There were new kinds of people here and he couldn't wait to see it all. His smile was so wide it almost hurt. He spoke in heavily accented galactic "Hello, my name is Ambrosii!" The man that stood beside the turian knelt down, while the turian blinked. _Wait, I know him. He's the man my Maht talked to every month. He's my brother right? _ A voice answered him in his head.

_Yes I am, Ambrosii. My name is Innokenti. Now please stop staring at the officer. She has other things to do than deal with us._

Confusion now. _She? But she doesn't have..._

_Don't worry about it I will explain later._ His brother turned to the turian….female? and smiled speaking in a language he didn't recognize. She nodded and left quickly to relieve the guard at customs. Innokenti smiled back at them looking at his mother and switching back to Russian. "Welcome to the Citadel mother. I hope you like it here." His mother smiled at him.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you Kenti. I don't know what we would have done without you."

He shrugs. "You're resourceful mother. I had to get it from somewhere and father certainly wasn't where I got it from." Ambrosii followed behind his mother and brother as they chatted. Apparently his brother was a biomedical engineer who ran an R&D Division for a cybernetics company. Ambrosii wasn't listening intently and was looked around at the teams working around the Citadel. The Reapers had attacked three different times during the war and they had destroyed a majority of the outer wards. The war had ended six months ago, but he could see hundreds of people working as they walked through the wards. There were all different species and there was a flurry of languages he didn't know or understand filling the air. They climbed the stairs to Innokenti's apartment and walked in. It was very spacious with two bedrooms, a bath, and large kitchen. It seemed too large for one person. His mother walked around smiling coyly.

"This seems quite spacious son. When did you get married?"

Innokenti laughed and walked into the kitchen and opened the wine cabinet. He pulled out a glass bottle of dark brown liquid. "I didn't get married Mamushka. I stay here with an associate of mine from the company. He's currently yelling at the boss on my behalf."

His mother looked worried before Ambrosii walks into the bedrooms exploring. "What do you mean? Is everything alright?" Ambrosii sat on the bed looking around the mostly bare room for a while and listened.

"It's fine Mamushka. He was just irritated with something I did months ago and demanded to see me. I told him to fuck off."

"WHAT? You can't do that, Innokenti. What if he fires you?"

"He won't."

"He could! Then what would you do to pay for this apartment. I don't want my son out on the street."

"Mamushka! Okay. First of all, calm down! Second of all, I am the single reason that company is even still in business. If he fired me he might as well be digging his own grave. Third, it wouldn't be the first time I have been out on the street." There was a long silence broken only when his mother's crying managed to be loud enough to reach through the door. Ambrosii walked out to see Innokenti holding Mary, who was sobbing into his chest screaming that she was sorry. Innokenti was smiling and telling her it wasn't her fault. Ambrosii started to walk to his grieving mother, but a voice in his mind stopped him. _Go wait over in my room Rosii. I will talk with you later._

Ambrosii shook his head. _No! You're hurting Maht!_ He went toward his mother.

Mary wiped her eyes as she stared up at Innokenti. "When did you get so tall Kenti? What have you been doing? You never told me why you left all those years ago."

Innokenti sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I would love to tell you Maht, but we have visitors."

Mary turned to look at Rosii and smiled. "Rosii why don't you go wait in your room. I have to talk to your brother now."

Ambrosii nodded and walked into the other bedroom begrudged and blinked. It was not much different from the other room he was in. The only difference was that this room had pictures sitting on the nightstand and desk. Ambrosii picked up one and stared. It was of a child not much older than himself with his arm around a turian child's waist, mostly because the turian was a foot taller than him, and the turian with an arm around his shoulder. They were smiling and holding a trophy in front of them. There was another framed picture of a younger-looking Innokenti with his arm around a young blond girl's waist. He couldn't place why, but Innokenti's eyes looked much different in the picture.

Ambrosii turned as the door opened and Innokenti walked in his eyes a hard brown like stone. "It's time for us to have a talk." He noticed the picture and plucked it from Ambrosii's hands before he returned it to the desk. Ambrosii flinched instinctively expecting a blow that never came. Innokenti simply patted his head lightly.

"W-what?"

He smiled down at him. "I wish I could let you meet her kid. She loved energetic children like you." He crouched down. "Now you ready for school tomorrow? It'll be a fresh start." Ambrosii shook his head. Innokenti cocked his head to the side. Rosii looked away from his larger brother and thought back to school on Earth. All the children had ignored or ridiculed him as too smart. The teachers ridiculed him for his inability to focus in a class he had already understood the previous year. His father's responded to the teachers' complaints with a steel toed boot to Ambrosii's ribcage.

_So that's what the problem is._ Ambrosii flinched back somehow feeling like he was being read like a book. Innokenti smiled advancing. _What's the problem now? Ivan is dead Ambrosii. You killed him remember?_ A flash of a face. His father's…

_**NO HE'S NOT MY FATHER!**_ The rage build and he saw a shimmer of blue surround him as the desk lifted from the ground. Ambrosii threw the desk at Innokenti with his mind….and his brother caught it.

Innokenti looked at him calmly as blue light shimmered around him. _You're right Ambrosii. He's not your father. You don't need a father, because you can protect yourself and your Maht with that power you have. However, you have to learn to control it._

Ambrosii was frustrated. _I learned everything they had to teach me._

Innokenti sighed. _It is not so simple kid. You must discover your own strength. You must learn what you can do with your powers and how to control your emotions. I can help you, but __you__ are the only one who can control you. Do you want to change? Do you want to actually learn and experience something? Or do you want to remain stagnant and just go through life memorizing everything._ Ambrosii was silent as his brother led him out the door.

**Innokenti**

He shut the door behind him as he left his little brother outside to think. He lifted the desk back up with his biotics and returned it to where it belonged. He bent down to pick up the picture of him and Hadesian holding their teams' handball trophy. He smiled and placed it back before he sighed and thought back to what his brother's unconscious had unknowingly shown him. _If I had known what he would do to the child, I would have crushed his heart in my hand….no, I wouldn't have. I wasn't a killer….not back then._ He picked up the only other picture that he kept on his desk and stared at himself from three years ago. "Man, I look strange clean-shaven." He looked at his reflection in the mirror over his desk and rubbed his full beard thoughtfully. He placed the photo back and sat in the chair staring at it. _Now what the futar am I supposed to do? I don't know how to be a role model. _He took a drink from his bottle of bourbon like it was water. _I have a feeling the next couple days are going to be fun._ There was a knock at the door and he answered quickly. He looked down and then crouched in front of his little brother. "Decide already?" Ambrosii nodded and looked into his eyes. He was finally speaking clearly.

"Yes. I want to move forward. I want to protect Maht through this." He looked down after speaking.

Innokenti saw the hesitation and smiled. "But?"

Ambrosii looked up again. "School will still be boring."

Innokenti laughed heartily before covering his mouth to not wake his mother who was asleep on the couch. "You know you can test out of classes."

Ambrosii's eyes shined like the gleam of turian blood on a new metal arm during connection. "Really?"

Innokenti covered his little brother's surprisingly large mouth. "Yes really. Now we will deal with that tomorrow. You need to study up on your Xenobiology because, I doubt Moscow taught you any." His brother's confused look was response enough. "It's the study of other species, like turians and asari and the differences and similarities between them and us." The little boy's eyes screamed fascinated and his mouth was working hard as he tried to ask him three thousand questions at once with a hand on his mouth. Innokenti chuckled and puts a finger to his lips. "If you be quiet I will let you use my console to download some textbooks." Ambrosii nodded vigorously and followed Innokenti to the console. He ruffled the child's short black hair. "Don't stay up too late." When he woke up, he found the boy face down on the aerogel console. He looked up at the screen to see what the child was looking up. It was about basic turian physiology. Innokenti chuckled. _ I guess he doesn't believe that females exist without breasts…and he's supposed to be good at biology._

**Iuterna Telibus**

Iuterna walked into her apartment late into the evening, if there was such a thing on a station. She was so late that the only person awake was Leontina. Her daughter was sitting in front of the extranet terminal, tapping away at the aerogel pad. _"Shouldn't you be asleep first-daughter?"_

Leontina jumped and spun around. She stood up quickly and stood strait. _"Sorry Mada, I didn't realize what time it was. Do you want something? I can make you something quick."_

Iuterna smiles and sat down at the console. _"I just need a cup of apha. I have something I need the console for."_

Leontina went into the kitchen and started up the aphora. "_You're working a case? I thought you were off for a day mother."_

Iuterna smiled. _She's as perceptive as always._ _"Not a case. Just doing some research."_

Leontina smiled and walked over with the apha "_Research on what?"_ She noticed her mother was in the C-sec database. _"I thought it wasn't for a case."_

Iuterna narrowed her search to the last six months. _She needs to be distracted or I can't look for it._ _"You'll never guess who I saw today." _

Leontina blinked and looked at her mother. _"Who?"_

Iuterna looked up at her daughter and smiled. _"Kenti."_

Leontina's eyes lit up and her grin widened. _"Really? That's great! Is he coming to dinner this week?"_

Iuterna chuckled to herself. _"Yes, he is, now go to bed. Your last day of school is in a few days."_ She watched her daughter leave quickly and chuckled again. _Maybe we should see about a __commeditor for those two after all._ She shook her head. _We'll see about it after her four years are up._ She smiled remembering how she was really taken by a young male she went to school with, but met Fidelis in boot camp.

She shook her head and went back to her search. She was looking up homicides from six months ago. There were a lot to go through. The Reaper War had just ended and there was still chaos in the lower wards at times. Just when she thought that it was never logged, she found the file.

_Terran Calendar: March 6, 2187 18:75_

_Victim: Carla Reynolds (21)_.

Iuterna opened the file and let her eyes scanned the pages. Innokenti had been the one who found Carla's body. She blinked when she noticed a video file in the official record. _They have it on tape_. She turned off the volume and watched the file. Carla had been walking down the street and was cut off by two men in front of her. A third man came up behind her and put a gun to her back. She was led into an alley and after a few minutes, there was a flash at the edge of the camera. She sighed as she watched the three men run out of the alley and out of sight. A few minutes passed and then Innokenti ran into the camera and looked down the alley. He stood stock still before running into the alley. Less than a minute later he walked out and looked up into the camera. He activated his omnitool. Her eyes widened slightly. _He hacked into the camera? What did you do Kenti?_ She closed he program and examined the rest of the file. They had identified all three of the attackers, but there were no arrests. She looked up the names and her blood ran cold.

All three of the males were dead. One was found at the bottom of a destroyed building he was helping repair. It was designated a work related accident. The male had a heart attack from grabbing a live wire and then fell off the building. _Accidental huh?_ She wasn't convinced and looked up the second one.

He died of an allergic reaction in a bar. She had to reread that again and looked on. It was investigated as a murder, but with the lack of cameras in the bar, it was nearly impossible to find the suspect. Witnesses said that a bald, clean-shaven man had walked the victim in and chatted with him. He had left shortly before the victim began convulsing. No cameras around the bar caught the man after he left the bar. The coroner said that the victim had drunk too much by the time the epitab was administered and died when his throat closed up. _He was clearly murdered. The bar must have been busy if the bartender didn't notice a man switching out drinks._ She pulled up the third man and blinked.

The man was found beaten to death in an alley on Epyrus Colony approximately two months ago. There were no witnesses or suspects listed. They suspected that, based on the sheer number of blows and lack of defensive wounds, multiple males beat the victim to death after a failed robbery. _Multiple males or just someone that skilled and angry._ Epyrus wasn't a tourist spot for humans, unless they wanted to go mountain climbing. The victim didn't have a history of that hobby, according to his associates on the Citadel. _He was running from something. Or someone._

She closed the file and searched the extranet for recent prosthetic or biomedical engineering seminars on Epyrus. There had been three in the past month and a half, but nothing before that. She looked up the first one and then immediately brought up a map of Epyrus. The wheels began turning in her head. The victim died two blocks from the hotel that was hosting the seminar. She continued to stare at the terminal before shutting it off and standing up. She clenched her fists as she walked to her room. _Damnit Kenti! If I could figure this out, there are plenty of people who could!_ She made a note to herself to track down Innokenti the next day.


	2. Families

**Chapter 2: Families**

**Ambrosii, September 27, 2187**

The principal of his new school was a mature woman with lightly graying hair and a bright smile. Ambrosii was very excited when she said she would set up some tests of his knowledge to find where to place him. He didn't feel like he used to, when his previous teachers would question him. He was excited, and could barely stay in his seat.

His mother was behind a glass partition with the principal, watching him. A voice came from the screen in front of him. It posed a question, and he smiled before answering. He answered all the questions the computer threw at him. When it posed a question he didn't know the answer to, he didn't know why, but he was happy he couldn't answer it. In the end, he was placed in classes with children four years older than him. The only class that he didn't advance in was Xenobiology. He was so excited to start, he was almost shaking.

He sat in his history class and was actually able to learn from the teacher. He listened to the lecture while looking around at his classmates. There were all kinds of children sitting around him. He saw salarian children working hard on their omnitools and turians talking softly amongst themselves. He blinked when he noticed one of the turians. _She's still in school_? She looked like the turian female that his brother was talking to the previous day. She even had the same paint. _Wait, some of the other turians have the same paint. What does that mean?_ He let his eyes dart from the teacher to the turian and back again through the entire class. He noticed that after class that some of the turians, including the green-painted female, stayed in the room and seemed to be taking a long test. He stared for a few moments, but decided that it wasn't a concern and continued on with his day.

He sat alone during his lunch period and watched all the different people sitting and talking. He noticed another turian wearing green paint walk towards him. He was shorter than the female Ambrosii had class with earlier in the day, but still taller than Ambrosii. The turian sat down across from him, bared his teeth, and spoke then, in unaccented galactic. "You're the new kid I have heard about, right? You're short for sixteen."

Ambrosii blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Yes I am, but I'm not sixteen. I'm only twelve."

The turian blinked. "Really? I saw you in my sister's class, though. You must be some kind of genius."

Ambrosii looked down speaking softly. "Not quite. I just enjoy reading."

The turian smiled. "What's wrong? Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" He extended his hand. "My name is Alerio Telibus, nice to meet you."

Ambrosii looked at his hand and grabbed it as he tried to smile back. "My name is Ambrosii Rak-" He actually shook his head. "Ryan."

Alerio stared at him. "Rak-Ryan? Well, I've heard stranger clan names."

Ambrosii shakes his head. "No, I recently had my name changed. I am Ambrosii Ryan."

Alerio chuckled. "That's understandable. Do you know how to play handball?"

Ambrosii cocked his head to the side. "Handball? What's handball?"

Alerio's grin covered his face. "Meet me after school at the gate. I will show you."

Ambrosii looked down for a second and then grinned at the turian. "Okay. Hey can I ask you a question." He waited for Alerio to nod before continuing. "Are you related to a police officer?"

Alerio blinked. "How did you know?" He sighed and smiled. "You must have seen _mada_'s paint. Just so you know, everyone with the same clan paint isn't related to each other." He sounded like he had explained this too many times.

Ambrosii was instantly interested. "Really? Tell me about it."

Alerio blinked at Rosii's change in demeanor. "The paint is based on colony of origin. Palavan-natives who never left are barefaced."

Ambrosii grinned widely. _That makes sense. So, his ancestors must be from a colony world._ "Thank you. I am glad I learned that."

Alerio stared at him like he had three heads. "No problem. Most humans don't bother learning that." They walked out talking about turian culture. Alerio looked more and more confused as the conversation continued. Ambrosii smiled and sat next to him through xenobiology. After class, Alerio led him to a handball court and tried to teach him how to play. Alerio and the other six turian boys literally ran circles around Rosii.

Rosii was panting harder than he ever had, and his lungs hurt worse than when his father tried to kick in his ribcage, but he couldn't stop smiling. He was just getting into it, when there was a whistle from the bleachers and Rosii stopped. He turned to see his older brother leaning on a fence watching them. He waved to his brother before he was pegged in the head with the ball and hit the ground.

**Innokenti**

Innokenti's shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his laughter. He noticed the humans, turians, and drell crowd around Rosii, who was getting up rubbing his head. Rosii was laughing as they helped him up and Kenti couldn't hold back his smile. _Good. At least he is making friends._ He smiled and noticed a green-painted face. _"Alerio, how are you doing?"_

Alerio looked up and grinned. _"Kenti!"_ He walked over and clasped Kenti's wrist. _"Leontina told me she heard you were back. Will you be coming to dinner?"_

Kenti tried to hold back a laugh. _"That's almost first thing your mother asked me yesterday. Do I really add that much more to atmosphere?"_

Alerio shrugged. _"You keep my first-sister distracted."_

Kenti laughed and waved Rosii over. "Hey, Rosii, I see you are making friends quickly."

Ambrosii smiled up at his brother. "Yes, I am, brother. How do you know Alerio?"

Alerio looked back and forth between Innokenti and Ambrosii. "Wait. Brother? Kenti, you have a brother?"

Innokenti shook his head. "Your mother had the same reaction, Alerio." He crouched down and ruffled Ambrosii's hair, much to his discomfort. "I stayed with his family for years, Rosii. I am glad you two are getting along. You two might as well be brothers, considering I watched him grow up."

Ambrosii and Alerio stared at each other, and then back at Innokenti, who was grinning. A young turian female waved from further down the bleachers, and Alerio tried to play it nonchalantly as he ran immediately toward the female. Innokenti put his head onto the fence and shook. Ambrosii looked at his brother. "Why are you here, Innokenti?"

Kenti smiled. "I am going to take you to begin your training."

"Training?"

"Yes, training. You wanted to be strong. I am going to get your mind and body strong." He grabbed Ambrosii by the arm and led him out of the school and through the Wards. As they walked, they began to see many more turians walking around. They stopped before a large domed building with many turians outside. Kenti smiled and walked in through the door and unto a large patted floor, surrounded by a semicircle of benches. There were vending machines set up by the door, and the room felt like a furnace. There were turians sparring all over the mats in outlined circles. Kenti looked down at his little brother. "Here is where you will train."

Ambrosii watched two of the larger turian males spar. "They're so fast."

Kenti laughed. "You're not going to be sparring them, little Rosii. At least, not anytime soon." Ambrosii stared up at him and Kenti laughed more. "You're much too small to be sparring full-grown turians. You need to get in a good physical shape first."

Ambrosii stared at him. "Can you fight turians, brother?"

Kenti smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. He tried not to laugh when Rosii shook his head and glared up at him. "I spar with turians quite often little brother. There is a big difference between fighting and sparing."

Ambrosii blinked. "What's the difference?"

As Innokenti opened his mouth, another voice from behind them, answered for him. "It's based on who you're facing. Sparring between allies is fun, and your objective is for both of you to get better. Fighting an enemy is dangerous, and your objective is to shut them down as quickly as possible." Innokenti turned and smiled as Hadesian walked up behind them. "Was I right?"

Kenti grinned wider. "I was going to say 'it's the difference between giving your partner a wrist-clasp and walking over their corpse', but I like yours better, Hades."

Ambrosii's gaze darted between the two males. "You know him, brother?"

Kenti grinned and looked up at Hadesian, who towered over him at 7 feet in height. Kenti was tall for a human at 6'4", but was shorter than most turian males. "This, little Rosii, is my oldest friend, Hadesian Vulpis. Hadesian, this is my little brother, Ambrosii, whom you would have met if you had come home last night."

Hadesian crouched down on his limber, alien legs and offered his hand to Ambrosii. "I have heard some things about you from Kenti, but it's nice to finally meet you." Ambrosii stared up at the big turian and tried to shake his hand, only to have Hadesian give him a wrist clasp instead. Hadesian then stood up and gave a toothy grin to Innokenti. "I wouldn't have come home last night, even if you cooked butterflied _nepa_ tail."

Innokenti whistled. "That's your favorite. I take it that means you and Hilaria were….having fun?"

Hadesian simply grinned in response as Ambrosii looked at his brother. "Do you spar with each other?"

Kenti blinked and waved his arms. "We have in the past, but I am no match for him at all. I am too old and feeble."

Hadesian laughed. "Oh please. Last time they had a betting pool going on who would win. I think Hilaria won quite a bit of money on that, come to think of it."

"Yes and my ribs still hurt from that beating."

"Liar."

"I have been called that sometimes." Kenti grinned and looked at Ambrosii. "Okay, I'll spar with Hadesian for a little while, but afterwards, we will begin your training."

**Hadesian**

He thought back to how they met at the age of four, in a back alley. Their parents' each had a home on the dividing line between a turian and human ward, and the children both chose that day to explore when their parents were distracted. They were playing happily when their respective parents had found them. They had played together every day for their entire childhoods.

Hadesian followed Innokenti into one of the empty sparing areas. Hadesian looked at the human's back and tried to fight his own body's urge to tense up. He knew from sparring with Innokenti, that if he tensed up early, he wouldn't win. They circled each other slowly. His hands were up in a guard, but his body was relaxed. Innokenti just looked like he was walking with his arms at his sides. _Oh, great. He's taking this seriously._

He began with swift kicks which were easily blocked by Kenti's forearms. Kenti tried to grab his leg, but Hades brought it down quickly and immediately struck again, with a savage kick to Kenti's head. Kenti dropped down and swept Hades' remaining leg. Just as he hit the ground, Hades lifted himself with one hand to deliver two hard kicks to Kenti's midsection, as he came in to begin grappling. Kenti staggered back and Hades rolled to his feet. They circled each other and smiled. _Oh yes, we have known each other way too long._ They closed in again.

Hades matched Kenti's high kick with his own and stepped in with a swipe of a claw. He grabbed onto Innokenti's shirt and moved in for a throw. Kenti hit the ground on his back and then rolled backwards, bringing his heel up at Hadesian's chin. Hadesian jumped back as Kenti turned around to face him again, with a large rip in his shirt.

Kenti looked down and chuckled. "Okay, you win."

Hadesian nodded and laughed himself. "Your shirt was sticking to you anyway."

Innokenti removed his shirt and rolled his shoulder. "I noticed that a couple of seconds before the throw. Next time, remind me to remove it." Innokenti's body was scarred and tattooed. Both of his arms carried a slightly faded and highly detailed tattoo of a serpent coiling around them and over the shoulders before turning to the center of his chest. In the center of his back was a tattooed phrase in turian. It read 'Poison for the enemy. Medicine for the wounded. Revenge for the fallen.'

Hadesian laughed again. "And make it harder for me to win? No thanks." Innokenti laughed and went back over to Ambrosii. The older human showed Ambrosii how to do pushups and started the child's exercise. Hadesian thought back to the past again as he watched the brothers.

Innokenti had always been quick to laugh and smile, until ten years ago. Hadesian's family took a trip, to visit his mother's family on Macedyn, just before Kenti's mother left for Terra. When Hades returned to the Citadel, his friend was nowhere to be found.

When Innokenti finally returned to school, almost two years later, he was escorted by a limping turian with Epyrus paint. He had cold eyes and a dark, cynical laugh. Hadesian had tried to pry what had happened to Kenti out of him, but his friend was very tight-lipped about it. When they both turned sixteen, they each joined their respective species' militaries.

Kenti had Iuterna Telibus, his court-appointed guardian, sign him into boot camp. He went on to become a marine for four years and left as a Corporal.

Hadesian went to OCS as a combat medic and worked through his four years, leaving as an O3. They were both able to meet each other at the shuttle port and laugh about the passage of time. It was then that Hadesian knew what had changed his friend so many years ago. Hades had seen many marines come to him with cold, dead eyes and knew that his friend had killed before returning to school with the limping turian.

They had talked for hours and laughed about each other's near-death experiences as if they were discussing the weather. That talk had led to Innokenti applying to a Citadel college for biomedical engineering, and Hadesian studying prosthetics. Hadesian had used his medical knowledge to rise in the ranks of a turian medical firm. Kenti had managed to acquire his degree in three years without any problems while even sending in designs for prosthetic limbs to Hadesian's firm. Kenti and Hades spent the past four years working for the company and never let the people they had killed get in the way. The military had helped create a separate persona in each of them that allowed them to function effectively in civilian life.

Hadesian chuckled silently at the memories as he watched Kenti train his younger brother. _Do you ever miss the fighting, Kenti? _He started stretching and switched to turian. _"Did you hear the fat villi still sold the company?"_

Innokenti actually turned and grinned at him. _"I know. You should see the amount of money I made from selling the stock in the company that bought it."_

Hadesian stared at him. _"You knew he would sell the company to them?"_

"_Of course, months ago. He was always talking about how they were doing so much better than us and how they kept sending offers. It is always a good idea to have back-up stock." _Kenti started doing squats with his brother. _"I bought some stock for you two, Hades. I think we will have quite a stack of credits by the end of the month._"

Hadesian stared at him and knew he was going to be pleasantly surprised later.

**Innokenti**

Innokenti grinned at Hadesian and started doing pushups in front of his little brother. They were going at the same pace, but Ambrosii fell to the ground, panting, first. Kenti stood up and smiled down at him. "You're going to need to train consistently, little Rosii. Maybe someday, you'll be able to run with me in the mornings."

Ambrosii panted and stood up after awhile. Kenti chuckled and set him running in place and then immediately dropping down for ten pushups then back up. Kenti watched the boy struggle to find a rhythm in the exercise and continued to change his exercises. He smiled and tossed the boy a bottle of cold water after a half hour. "Good, now stretch so you don't get stiff as you cool down and we will start again." Kenti laughed as his brother's eyes widened. "We're not even close to done yet, little Rosii." He drank from his water and blinked as Hadesian walked over, looking serious.

"Someone is looking for you outside, Oborin." He gave nothing away.

Kenti blinked. _Oh, that's not good. _"Thank you, Vulpis. Can you continue his physical training while I deal with this?" After the return nod, Innokenti walked outside putting up a biotic barrier around his head and torso. He spotted Iuterna and smiled. _"Officer, how are you doing today?"_ The next thing he knew, his shoulders were slamming against the metal wall of the gym and a plated forearm was holding him off the ground by his throat.

Iuterna's voice was a dark growl. _"Innokenti! What have you done? You thought I wouldn't figure it out?"_

Kenti raised his hands in the air as his lips curled down slightly. _"Oh, this is going to be __**that**__ conversation. Shall we go inside and discuss matters?"_ She dropped him unceremoniously and he rubbed his throat as he walked inside, trying not to look into Iuterna's dangerous stare. He led her to one of the private sparring rooms, which was soundproof. He closed the door behind her and secured it. He walked under the only camera and turned back to the irate officer. _"Now where were we?"_ He was slammed against the wall behind him by the throat. He adjusted his neck and coughed slightly. _"Ah, that's right. Now, what can I help you with? I am listening….intently."_

Iuterna was shaking, probably in some kind of anger. He couldn't tell which one, yet. _"You killed them, Innokenti."_

Innokenti kept his face neutral. _"Killed wh-"_ the rest of his question was answered with increased pressure on his carotid artery.

"_Do not lie to me, Kenti!"_

Innokenti's eyes grew cold as he stared down into Iuterna's. _She knows, but I can't go to jail now. I have to protect my family._ He thought about his mother and brother and something, in the back of his mind, clicked. He knew that if he placed his feet against the wall he was being held against, he could use his biotics to slam both of them into the opposite wall. Afterwards, he could strike at her throat or use an arm to spin her around and then choke her with his forearm. His brain worked quickly through the scenarios of the position and numbers of the officers that probably laid in wait outside the gym. He could use Iuterna as a shield and make his escape, as long as he kept her spurs in check. However, one word echoed in his mind. _Family._

Innokenti sighed as best he could and looked up at the ceiling, as the blood pounded in his ears. He couldn't hurt Iuterna. She had taken him in after his gang was sent to prison. She had practically raised him as one of her own and he had, in a sense betrayed her. He'd gone against the law, against her job, and against her morals. _And for what? Personal revenge against three fools who killed a woman in front of a camera? They would have been rotting in a prison ship by now._ He stared up at the ceiling sadly and back at Iuterna, whose expression never wavered. _Turian stoicism at its best. I'm sorry, Mamushka. You'll have to take care of Rosii without me for a while._ His expression looked resigned, but his voice was flippant. _If I am going to prison, then I will go bragging._ _"Yes. I killed men."_

"_You killed all of them?"_

Innokenti shrugged as best he could. _No point in playing games. I should have kept my futtari mouth shut yesterday. "Yes, I killed all three."_

Iuterna looked into his eyes when she interrogated him. _"The construction site?"_

Innokenti chuckled darkly. _"Insulating boots don't work very well with spike of metal in them."_

"_The bar."_

"_Took me forever to grow hair back."_

"_Epyrus?"_

His grin split his face. _"You should know me well by now, Iuterna. Scene had my fingerprints all over it. That particular man was one holding gun. He decided to run, but he didn't get very far."_

She growled. _"Yes, I do know you very well. You went through the trouble of hiding your tracks on the first two and the third wasn't even on the Citadel. You did all that planning and didn't ever bother to hide your hacking of the futtari camera! Anyone who bothered could figure it out!"_

He blinked and then sighed. _You're not angry that I killed them. You're angry about me being seen?_ _"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, at time. Could I ask that you wait until I have sent little brother home before you arrest me?"_

Iuterna applied more pressure on his neck. _"Spirits of air and darkness, this isn't a joke! You can't keep doing this, Kenti. You just got your family back and you're risking going to a prison colony for life! Think about those who care about you, for a change! I won't always be able to protect you!"_ Her voice was filled with anguish and his eyes widened.

_That's fear-anger, for me. Iuterna, you're worrying about me. You didn't turn me over to C-sec? Do you think of me the same way then…?_ He nodded and smiled sadly before switching to _tal'mae_

**Iuterna**

As soon as she heard the twisting, poetic phases of tal'mae, she dropped Kenti and backed up. His smile was sad and his accent was nearly nonexistent. _"I thank you for your concern for me, you, who are as a mother to me."_

She blinked and backed up a step. _Did I hear that right?_ All the rage she felt toward him suddenly vanished. She was proud of him now. He was using tal'mae, which she had taught him, to express his gratitude. _"You, who are as a son to me, be warned. You follow patterns which cause concern for me and to my clan."_

He smiled wider and suddenly hugged her close. _"I thank you for your words and pledge to never cause you troubles of that kind again._"

She rubbed her fringe and sighed, switching back to contemporary turian. _Why can't I stay angry with you? "You can't promise me any troubles?"_

He chuckled and let go of her. _"I am far from miracle worker you think I am, Mada." _His voice was teasing.

She sighed dramatically and rubbed her fringe as she took a few steps back. She took one more look at Innokenti's proud smile and suddenly slammed her foot into Kenti's stomach. Innokenti curled in on himself and fell backwards. He hit the ground blinking up at her and coughing slightly. She offered him a hand. _"That's for making me worry, second-son."_ She teased him right back and helped him up.

He smiled at her. _"Allow me to make it up to you."_

She cocked her head at him. _"How do you plan to do that?" What are you plotting now, Kenti?_

"_Why not take your family to my home tomorrow? I bought out three apartments one floor below mine and created large, sound-proof, training room. I could hold banquet down there. I might as well get big meal going to let both my 'families' meet." _He grinned at her.

She stared at him. _Yesterday you were worried about being seen with me, and now you invite my entire family to dinner. You're starting to confuse me, Innokenti. "I would love to not have to worry about cooking dinner after I get off, but I have a question first."_

He smiled. _"If it's about my family, little Rosii is making quick friends with your first-son."_

She smiled proudly. _That's excellent news. "No. I want to know what had you so worried yesterday."_

His face closed down and he chuckled darkly. _"How long has it been since I started living with you?"_

She blinked and thought back. _"It was right after the trial, so ten years." What does that have to do with it?_

"_Yes, ten years yesterday."_

She stared at him. _"Okay, ten years yesterday. What does that have to do….oh. Spirits of air and darkness, they were __**released **__yesterday. I take it, you saw them yesterday."_

His voice was dark, but there was a smile on his face. _"Yes, four of them were released. Other two, luckily for them, received life sentences. I was planning to track them down and make them disappear, but given my pledge, I will ignore them."_

She looked at him. _"Kenti, you can't go out and kill those who anger you. I won't let you."_

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _"I know. I have spent last four years trying to compartmentalize civilian and soldier. It is more difficult than hip throwing krogan, which I doubt I could do at my old age."_

She laughed reluctantly. _He looks so tired. You still haven't found out how to relax, have you?_

**Mary**

She had spent the majority of her day moving steel bars into place and instructing the crane operators where to place load-bearing pillars. She never slowed down and, by the end of the day, the keepers were climbing the pillars and securing the walls as the other workers filed out. She sighed and lifted her welding mask as she walked out. A turian with a rough accent chuckled beside her in galactic. "Nice work today, human."

She turned to face the turian, who wore black paint on the left half of his face. Her galactic was rusty but not as accented as it had been the previous day. "I didn't do all that much, to be honest. I am still trying to adjust to the new schedule. Normally, I would be starting work now. Thank you, though."

The turian blinked. "Oh, you must have come in with the last shuttle of workers. Where are you from? You actually seem to know what you're doing."

She laughed and actually followed him down the street. "I am from Terra. Moscow, specifically. My name is Mary Ryan, by the way. Yours?"

He grinned and switched to Russian, which sounded strange with the turian's raspy voice. "I am Pyrrhus Faucus from Chatti Outpost. I usually work on starships, but every mechanic and builder is needed now."

She blinked. _Wow. His Russian is quite good. _"Nice to meet you. Where did you learn Russian?"

He grinned. "From someone on the Citadel. I was injured in the beginning of the war. The man in charge of my rehabilitation was a Russian man."

She looked confused. "You had a human doctor? That's a little strange."

He smiled and walked toward a bar tapping his left arm. "I think he said he was a student and I was his first case, considering I was more stable than most after losing an arm." He looked at her and smiled. "Want to exchange stupid builder stories? I bet you have a few."

She chuckled and looked at her omnitool. "I have to get home to see how my son is doing after his first day of school. Raincheck?"

The turian blinked. "It doesn't rain on most stations."

She laughed heartily. "It's an expression. Maybe we could exchange stories tomorrow, depending how my son is doing."

Pyrrhus nodded. "That sounds like a plan, Ms. Ryan"

She smiled and waved as she walked away. "It's Mary." Mary walked back toward Kenti's home smiling. _I haven't felt this light in years. It's nice to be able to talk to someone with a sense of humor._ She walked up the stairs and opened the door. A wonderful smell met her as she walked into the house. _Wow, where did he learn to cook?_ She walked into the dining room and smiled. Ambrosii was working hard at an extranet console. She came over and wrapped her arms around him. "Have a good day at school?"

Ambrosii smiled at her. "I had a great time, _Maht_. I'm learning a lot, and Innokenti is helping me get stronger!"

She smiled and looked back into the kitchen. "That's great, son. Now, I am going to find your brother." She walked into the kitchen to find Innokenti frying fish and stirring soup. She leaned against the kitchen table and glared at the back of Kenti's head. "What have you been teaching him?"

Innokenti turned around, wearing an apron and blue blood over his face. "Just been giving him some exercise tips, _Mamushka_. I am making fish and chowder. Would you like anything else?"

She staggered and stared at him. "Um, Kenti, you have something on your face."

He blinked and laughed. "Oh yeah, I never washed the _nepa_ blood from my face."

She soaked a cloth and started wiping his face. "_Nepa_?"

He smiled and opened the oven, which held nearly a foot of a butterflied _nepa_ tail. "Giant turian sea scorpion. It's actually quite good."

She stared at the strange dark purple meat coated in a bright blue shell. "You have eaten it? You can't eat turian food, Innokenti! You'll die!"

He laughed. "No. Some types of foods you can die from eating, others just cause inflammation. It's nothing an epitab and adaptation can't fix."

The door to the kitchen opened and there a large turian walked in wearing Baetika paint. "Oh, _nepa_. Is it my birthday?"

Innokenti laughed. "No. I was planning on having the Telibus' over, so I had to buy some. What I couldn't fit in the freezer, I cooked up."

The turian smiled. "I'm lucky then. Do you mind if I invite Hilaria?"

Innokenti grinned at the big male. "Sure, Hadesian, just don't mate around my innocent little brother."

Hades laughed and Mary stared at the turian. "You're Hadesian Vulpis?" _When did you get so tall?_

Hadesian grinned down at the smaller human. "Yes, I'm Hades. It's nice to see you again, Ms. Ryan." He bowed, and then walked out to help Rosii with his xenobiology homework.

Mary turned back to her older son. _He works with his old friend? How much else have I missed in your life, Innokenti? _"You're having guests tomorrow? Do you want help with the cooking?"

Kenti grinned at her as he brought dinner out. "I invited Iuterna and her family to join us."

Mary followed and sat down beside him. "Iuterna?"

He spoke between mouthfuls. "You remember that C-sec officer I was talking to when you got of the shuttle yesterday? That was Iuterna Telibus. I lived with her for two years before I joined the military. I go to dinner at their home every week." He shrugged. "I thought I would return the favor and invite them." He addressed Kenti. "Alerio will be coming, too, so you will have someone to talk to."

Ambrosii looked excited and began chatting with his older brother and Hadesian about school and sparring. Mary stared at the scene around her. _Lived with? What happened when you ran away Innokenti? Why would you stay with a police officer?_ She thought back to the day that Ivan took her to Moscow. She had fallen asleep and woke up off the station, without Innokenti. Ivan had told her that the boy was going to stay with Hadesian's family until he calmed down and came to Moscow. _Why did I believe him? Why didn't I stay and leave Ivan?_ She could feel the tears rolling down her face as she stood and left the room. She curled up on her bed, in the guest room, and cried herself to sleep.

No one came in after her, but when she woke up, there was a blanket over her and a tray of breakfast food on her night stand with a note. She picked up the note and wanted to cry again.

_Good Morning Mamushka,_

_You looked exhausted when I checked on you last night. You shouldn't work so hard when you haven't had time to adjust to the new time system. I will take Rosii sparing after school. If you could start the cooking, I will help you finish before the guests arrive._

_I love you,_

_Innokenti_

She held the note to her chest and wept. _Why do you act like this, Kenti? I was never a good mother, so why do you keep pretending?_


	3. Introductions and Revelations

**Chapter 3: Introductions and Revelations**

**Ambrosii, September 28, 2187**

When Ambrosii awoke in the morning, he hurt. His arms and legs throbbed and he felt like there was a small dog on his chest. However, he didn't feel bad. His body hurt, but he felt lighter than he had in years. He had worked his body hard the previous night, while training with his brother, and knew the pain was making him stronger. He was happy that he was hurting for a cause, instead of someone else's aggression. He slowly stood up on shaky legs and realized he was starving.

After finishing dinner, Innokenti had taken his little brother down a flight of stairs to a large training area, which was the size of three apartments, and started Ambrosii's biotics training. Ambrosii spent hours lifting fifty pound drums with his mind and throwing them down the training area. By the time his body had calmed down, from the adrenaline high, he was barely able to sleep.

He stumbled out into the living room, where his brother was cooking breakfast. Hadesian was already sitting down and drinking a strange purple liquid. Innokenti walked out with two plates of food, stacked high. "Morning, little Rosii. How are you feeling?"

Ambrosii grinned at his brother. "I hurt, I'm tired, and I'm starving."

Innokenti chuckled slightly. "Get used to it. It will be that way, every day."

Ambrosii sat at the table and started eating. "…It feels good."

Innokenti sat across from him and began eating. "Training is supposed to feel good. Now, you need to refuel, so you can make it through school. After your classes are finished, I will take you training again."

Ambrosii grinned at his brother before finishing his food and walking to school. He enjoyed his classes, but anxiously awaited handball practice. He noticed that all of the turians he had seen the previous day weren't there today.

Alerio sat across from him at lunch today. Ambrosii smiled at the taller turian. "Morning."

Alerio chuckled. "You seem happier today. Did Kenti take you somewhere good?"

Rosii's lips curled more. "Yeah. We went to a turian gym and he had me run in circles." Ambrosii continued to list the different exercises Kenti had him do the night before.

Alerio put his utensils down and stared at Ambrosii. "That's a lot of work. Is he trying to prepare you for boot camp or something? I thought humans didn't start boot camp till sixteen."

Ambrosii stared back at the turian. "No, Alliance boot camp starts at eighteen. At least, that's what Innokenti said last night."

Alerio blinked. "Kenti joined at sixteen."

Ambrosii dropped his utensil. "Innokenti was in the military? I never heard about this!"

Alerio was slightly startled. "Yeah, he was in the military for four years."

Ambrosii looked down at his plate as he tried to process the new information. _Why didn't my brother tell me he was in the military?_ He sighed slightly. "I guess I need to talk to my brother today." He suddenly smiled. "So, who was that female you were with yesterday?"

Alerio throat became bluer as he cleared his throat. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

Ambrosii's grin widened. "Try again, Alerio. You're not very convincing."

Alerio sighed. "She's just a friend. Her name is Medea Porcarius, and she is just a friend."

Ambrosii chuckled lightly. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Alerio flicked the fingers of one hand at him. "You ready for handball practice?"

Ambrosii nodded as they walked to class. "I can't wait. I will try not to be as clumsy today."

After class, they pair joined their teammates on the handball field. Ambrosii's limbs still felt heavy, but he was smiling widely as he stole the ball from another player and threw it to Alerio. Alerio jumped up on his alien legs, caught the ball, and threw it into the net, in one fluid motion. When the game ended, Alerio jogged over and grabbed Ambrosii's shoulder. "Nice pass, Ryan."

Ambrosii was hunched over and panting. "Thanks, Telibus." He fell onto his face, panting. Alerio laughed at him as another voice sounded from behind them.

"What did you do to my kid brother, Alerio?"

The turian grinned at him. "I didn't do a thing. He did it to himself."

Innokenti crouched down and pat Ambrosii on the head. "Oh. Poor kid."

Ambrosii growled, lifting his head up. "I'm not a puppy!"

Innokenti smiled and then pushed his face back down laughing. "You certainly growl like one." Innokenti jumped back from Ambrosii's wild swing.

Ambrosii stood up and brushed of his pants. "Are you here to take me training or embarrass me, Innokenti?"

"Both." He laughed and turned to Alerio. "You want to train with us? It's never too early to start preparing for boot camp."

Alerio grinned. "Are we still going back to your house for food?"

"But of course. It is only appropriate for a young turian to hunt and then devour everything in sight." Alerio's crest turned a slightly darker blue. Kenti smirked at the young turian as they walked down the street. "Are you thinking about the next step in the tradition? Perhaps with that young female, what was her name?"

Alerio kept his face neutral. "I have no idea what-"

Rosii, who was walking on Kenti's other side, answered for the turian. "It was Medea Porcarius, brother."

Innokenti bared his teeth down at the turian, who was now glaring at the shorter human boy. "Should I tell your father that he should go to the Porcarius' clan-leader to talk about manus-plighting?"

Alerio gawked at Innokenti. "NO!"

His outburst was met by Kenti's loud laughter. "Very stoic, Alerio."

The trio walked into the gym and Kenti immediately had the other two begin running. Kenti was jogging next to them the whole time. Ambrosii stared at his brother as the pushups began. Innokenti wore a satisfied expression and Rosii knew he was going to hurt tomorrow_. _They left earlier than they did the night before, but Rosii felt just as injured. Alerio seemed to be fighting a smile as they walked back toward Kenti's home. Ambrosii looked at the young turian. "You look happy?"

Alerio bared his teeth at him. "I'm turian. We always enjoy fighting and working out."

Kenti called out behind them. "That's why you don't find many fat turians."

Ambrosii nodded. "You know reptiles don't **have** fat, Kenti."

Innokenti sighed and shook his head. "Rosii, I know you haven't had the most social childhood, but there is such a thing as a joke." They continued walking until Kenti stopped.

Ambrosii turned around. "What's wrong, brother?"

Kenti smiled. "I just remembered that I need to go to the liquor store. I will be home soon, so you two go ahead." Ambrosii nodded and continued toward the house, while his brother went a different direction.

When he walked in, Ambrosii was met by the smell of cooking beef. He grinned wide and called out. "_Maht_, I'm home. I brought Alerio with me."

**Mary, September 27, 2187**

Mary had returned to work, after reading Kenti's letter, but only found Pyrrhus on the site. Pyrrhus was on top of a ladder and checking the ceiling tiles when he looked down. "Good afternoon, Mary. I thought you might not know that it was a day off."

Mary looked at him. "So you're here just to make sure I wasn't confused."

Pyrrhus grinned and climbed back down. "No. I believe you said 'snow check'?"

Mary chuckled. "You mean 'rain check'? You're here on your day off to talk to me."

Pyrrhus shrugged and looked at her. "You seem fun to talk to." She noticed he was fiddling with a sheath with two knives on his wrist.

Mary stared at his wrist before smiling. _Two knives? That must mean he was married twice right? Maybe Kenti knows what two knives mean. _"Okay. You go first." Pyrrhus grinned and they sat on the site talking for hours.

When they had finished talking and laughing, Mary said 'goodbye' to the turian and started to travel back to Kenti's house. When she walked in, she was the only one home and began to cook. _I wonder when Kenti will come home. What are these turians that he lived with like? Will I be able to get along with them?_

She was so lost in her worries that she didn't even hear the door open. When her son called out, she smiled and leaned her head out of the kitchen. "Welcome back, Ambrosii." She looked at Alerio. "You must be Alerio Telibus. My name is Mary Ryan. It's nice to meet you."

The young turian looked and he and nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you too, _mada'fradu_."

Mary blinked and made a note to plug the word into her V.I. later. "That's great. Now, why don't you two go to the basement, while I start cooking?"

Ambrosii looked up at his mother. "I want to wait for Innokenti to come back first."

Mary put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Where is your brother anyway?"

"He went to the liquor store."

Mary sighed. "Boys will be boys. When will your family arrive, Alerio?"

Alerio's looked around. "I think my father will have to chase down Neridia and drag Leontina away from studying the regulations, but they should be here soon."

Mary stared after the boys as they went downstairs. She went back to cooking before hearing the door open again. She walked out and was hit by a small child. She grabbed the child's shoulders and looked down at the turian face. "Hello, little one."

The child looked up at her and began talking in a fast clip, in turian. Mary blinked before a deep male voice behind the child made Mary look up. "Neridia, slow down. You need to use galactic. The female doesn't understand you." There were two turians in the doorway. The one who spoke was a tall male who carried a cane. He turned to the shorter female beside him. "Leontina, can you take care of your second-sister?"

The younger female nodded "Yes, _pada_." She walked over and picked Nerida up by the waist. She tossed the little girl up and caught her, which was met by a squawk. "Come on, little one, we're going over here."

The older turian leaned on his cane. "I think Innokenti said there was a large basement. That should let her run around." The older female nodded and carried the squirming child downstairs. He turned to Mary. "I apologize for my second-daughter. She's very excitable."

Mary smiled at the turian. "She's full of energy. How old is she?"

The big turian smiled slightly. "She's going to be six this year. She should be starting school in the next academic year." He limped over and offered his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Fidelis Telibus."

She shook the turians hand. "I am Mary Ryan; I have heard…almost nothing about you."

Fidelis' laugh was deep and almost echoed off the walls. "Likewise. It's no surprise to me. That boy has been keeping secrets from me for over ten years now."

She stared at Fidelis. _Secrets? What are you hiding, Kenti?_ "I know the feeling…" She felt the worry, for her son, in the pit of her stomach.

Fidelis showed his teeth. "Try hitting him with something. It works for my wife when she wants something out of him."

Mary fought the natural urge to become angry. _How dare you assume you know more about him, than I do!_ She looked down. _That's right. They probably do know more about him. They practically raised him, after I left with that bastard. DeMint. Why didn't I stay here?_ She felt the tears welling up, but fought against them. She cleared her throat and replied with a shaky voice. "I will try that. There are seats in the living room if you want to relax. Your son and mine are in the basement."

Fidelis looked at her strangely before walking toward the living room. "Thank you very much." As he turned the corner she heard him address Leontina. "You can leave Nerida with Alerio in the basement, first-daughter. You might be able to help your _mada'amu_ cook."

There was a squawk from the female. "_PADA_! I don't like him like that!"

Mary could hear the grin in his voice. "You're fooling absolutely no one, first-daughter."

Mary placed her head against the refrigeration unit, trying to bury the anger and sadness. After a few moments, she heard someone walking toward the kitchen. She ran a hand through her hair and went back to cooking.

Leontina walked in and smiled. "Can I help you with anything, Ms. Ryan?"

Mary smiled back at the turian. "You can call me Mary, Leontina, and I would love the help." She began showing her how to begin cooking the dumplings and then looked down at her V.I. _Let's see. What does 'mada'fradu' mean? Mother of my brother? I guess Alerio thinks of him as a brother. What is 'mada'amu'?_ She stared at the translation and then at the back of the turian female that was cooking. She was debating going into Kenti's room and looking for a copy of Fornax. She thought back to how Fidelis had said it._ He was teasing Leontina. Then she and Kenti aren't together?_ She was confused as feelings of relief and disappointment came over her.

**Iuterna, September 27, 2187**

Iuterna walked slowly up the stairs to Kenti's home. She sighed as she rubbed her aching shoulder. She had to detain a rather violent male and he had hit her with a pipe before she could take him down. She wished people were stupid enough to try and punch her in her armor. It would mean less pain and more amusing for her. She walked in and smelled _nepa _cooking. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. She found Leontina cooking, alongside the shorter human female whom Iuterna had met earlier in the week. Iuterna kept her face neutral, to gauge the human's reaction. "I hope my daughter isn't being a nuisance to you."

The human woman jumped and almost dropped the pan she was holding. She turned around and smiled. "Welcome, you must be Iuterna." She placed the pan down and offered her hand. "I am Mary. Your daughter has been very helpful with the dextro food."

Iuterna blinked. _She seems polite enough. I see that Kenti got his manners from her. _"Innokenti isn't here to help you? He knows a lot about dextro food."

"He said he was going to the liquor store. He should be back soon." Her voice expressed her disappointment.

_Does she think he's an alcoholic? It seems a little late to be worried about him, after she abandoned him for twelve years._ She tried to rein in her protection-anger."Don't worry. Innokenti isn't an alcoholic or a drunkard."

The human stared at her while Leontina turned away from the _nepa_. "What's the difference, _mada_?"

Fidelis walked in behind Iuterna. "An alcoholic is someone addicted to the alcohol. A drunkard is an alcoholic who goes out and causes trouble whenever they can. It's a matter of degree, really." He nipped at the back of Iuterna's neck. "I missed you, _mellis_."

Iuterna turned to her mate and smiled. "I missed you too, _amatus._"

Mary stared at the turians worriedly. Fidelis smiled at her "Mary, why don't you sit in the living room, with us? We can talk about your first son, and Leontina can handle the cooking."

Mary's stared at the pair before nodding. "I would love to." She followed them into the living room and sat down across from them. "So how did you two meet?"

Fidelis was slightly distant. "We met at boot camp. Though, it wasn't the best of meetings."

Iuterna looked at the ceiling, thinking back to the consolidation match. _Why must you be so sociable, amatus? _"I think our first meeting went quite well."

Fidelis looked at her. "You broke three of my ribs."

Iuterna smiled slightly at the memory. "You still won squad leader." She ran her spur against the length his as they sat. "I believe I have apologized for that anyway."

Fidelis showed his teeth. "Extensively, _mellis_." He turned back to Mary and smiled. "Where did you meet your husband?"

Mary looked very uncomfortable. Iuterna wasn't sure whether it was from Fidelis and herself or Fidelis' question. "I have actually had two husbands…"

Fidelis seemed to notice her discomfort as well and changed the subject. "What would you like to talk about Ms. Ryan?"

Mary stared at couple before answering. "I was wondering how Kenti has been doing. Is he well adjusted? I haven't been able to get any answers out of him."

Iuterna bit back the growl forming in her throat. _You would know if you were here to raise him!_ "Innokenti has adjusted quite well to society. Being raised by turians hasn't had an effect on him, if that's what you're implying."

Mary rocked back as if she'd been slapped. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant by it. I am so grateful to you for taking care of him!" She looked down with tears in her eyes.

Iuterna leaned closer, but she felt Fidelis' foot hook around her ankle and relented. _Why are you stopping me?_

Fidelis sighed softly. "Ms. Ryan, I apologize. My mate has had a long day. I am grateful you are still worried about Innokenti. He was worried about you, too."

Mary looked up, with tears streaking her face. "You're just saying that."

Iuterna had seen enough fake tears to know that Mary's grief was genuine. "It's true. I remember when I first asked what happened to his parents. He said 'My father died in an aircar accident and my mother is on Earth.' I had asked if he was angry that you left. He was only fourteen, but do you know what he said?"

Mary laughed. It was a laugh filled with pain. "That he thought I was better off dead?"

Iuterna shook her head, with sadness showing in her eyes. "No, he said 'I love my _mamushka_.' Then he smiled wider than I have ever seen him smile since." Iuterna chose not to mention the pain a young Innokenti had promised to his step-father, if Kenti every saw him again.

Mary started crying harder and Fidelis stared at his mate in confusion. Mary wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't deserve his forgiveness. He should be angry with me. He should hate me for what I did! Why doesn't he?"

Leontina answered from the kitchen with a dry tone. "I asked him that just before the war broke out. He said '_Mamushka_ has always been stubborn. I can't fault her for trying to fix something she thinks can be repaired. I just hope she doesn't give up anything she can't regain, when the project fails.' He wouldn't think beating yourself up is a good thing to be stubborn about, Mary."

Iuterna stared at her daughter's back. _When did you ask him about that, first-daughter? _She turned to Fidelis and smiled knowingly, before speaking in a louder tone. "I think we should go ahead and negotiate a four year contract with those two, Fidelis."

There was crashing from the kitchen and Leontina started swearing. "For the hundredth time, I don't want to marry him!"

Mary blinked, but then started laughing hard. "I have been on Earth for so long, that I forgot how similar humans and turians are. Teenagers are still teenagers."

Iuterna laughed. "That's true, but Leontina is almost a legal adult. Go jump him already!"

Leontina flushed blue through her chest and squawked. "_MADA_!"

A drawling turian voice spoke from behind Leontina. "Are there any good seats left?"

Leontina spun around and glared at Hadesian, who had his arm around the waist of a female with Chatti paint. "Hadesian? I thought you had moved out by now."

Hadesian grinned. "And give up Kenti's excellent cooking? I would never do such a thing."

The female at Hades' side smiled. "He is a great cook, but who are all these people, Hades? I thought we were going to be alone tonight?"

Hadesian blinked and laughed nervously. "I forgot to tell you about the party, didn't I? Sorry, Hil."

Hilaria sighed. "That's fine, _amatus_."

Iuterna's lip plates lifted slightly. "So you're the Hilaria I have heard so much about?"

"That depends on what you've heard, Officer."

Iuterna laughed lightly. "I have heard quite a lot from Hades." Hades was stoic, but there was a slight blue tinge to his crest.

Hilaria looked up at her mate skeptically. "Oh really?"

Mary spoke up after wiping her eyes. "Excuse me, but I have a few questions." When all the turians looked at her, she continued. She looked at Iuterna. "You two are married, correct?"

Iuterna stared at the human. "Yes. We have been for a while now."

"And that's why you where the same paint and have knives?"

Iuterna held up her husband left hand with her own, to show the knives. "Yes."

Mary turned to Hadesian and Hilaria, who had sat down on the loveseat. "And you two are not married, correct?"

Hadesian and Hilaria didn't look at each other, but they answered at the same time. "No."

Iuterna tried not to smile. _I think they're planning on it. I just doubt they have got around to talking about it yet._ She turned to Mary. "Why the sudden questions?"

Mary looked down. "I haven't been around turians in almost twelve years and I don't know the culture anymore. I met a turian today that had two knives on his wrist and it confused me. Does that mean he has two wives?"

Fidelis shook his head and his voice gave away nothing. "No, Mary, it means he has been recently widowed."

Mary stilled and he eyes widened. Hadesian walked over and pat her on the shoulder. "At least you didn't ask him."

Mary nodded and became very quiet. Iuterna was going to speak again when the door opened and a familiar voice filled the house. "I'm home, _Mamushka._ We are going to have another guest for the night." Innokenti walked in with a turian male with Chatti paint and two knives at his wrist, carrying a bag with a couple of bottles in it.

Innokenti spoke slightly louder than usual. "Oh, excellent. Everyone else is here." He turned to the male beside him and started introducing people, oblivious to the profound silence around him. "Pyrrus, this is my _mada _and _pada_, Iuterna and Fidelis Telibus. My _mamushka_, Mary Ryan. You already know my friend, Hadesian Vulpis. And this is Hades' future wife, Hilaria Faucus. Everyone this is a male that Hadesian and I treated a few years ago, Pyrrus Faucus." There was a moment of profound silence, before everyone spoke at once.

Hilaria stared at Pyrrus. "First-brother?"

Pyrrus stared back. "Second-sister?"

Hadesian blinked and turned to Hilaria. "First-brother?"

Pyrrus gaze moved to Hadesian. "Husband?"

Fidelis looked at Hadesian. "Patient?"

Mary voice jaw was hanging open. "Pyrrus."

Pyrrus' head shot in her direction. "Mary?" He's gaze shot between Innokenti and Mary before his jaw dropped open in shock. He stared at Innokenti. "_Mamushka!_"

Innokenti was grinning and yelled over the chaos. "LEONTINA!"

Iuterna looked up to see Leontina nearly jumped out of her scales.

Her daughter turned to Kenti. "WHAT!"

Innokenti shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought, you were feeling left out."

Leontina hissed at him and Innokenti just laughed. Her voice sounded disgruntled. "Just so you know, the food is on the table."

Fidelis looked at the bag in Innokenti's bag. "Is that turian brandy?"

Innokenti grinned wide and pulled out the bottle of dark-amber liquid. "The good stuff, _pada_."

Fidelis bared his teeth. "Splendid."

Everyone began filing out into the dining room. Ambrosii walked up the stairs carrying Nerida, whose legs were kicking in an attempt to get away. Mary, Pyrrhus, Hadesian, Hilaria, Fidelis, and Iuterna were eating at the dining room table, while Innokenti and Leontina were eating with the children. Leontina filed the children away as Kenti started filling glasses with turian brandy.

Pyrrhus sat to the right of Mary at the table and bared his teeth at her. "You're his mother. Oh, I feel so bad for you."

Mary stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Hadesian chuckled slightly from his seat across from Mary. "I believe your friend tried to escape the room before we had finished calibrating the prosthetics. Innokenti locked Pyrrhus' good arm behind his back and blocked his spurs. Pyrrhus attempted to pull Innokenti off with his prosthetic, but it wasn't calibrated and he couldn't control it well."

Iuterna and Fidelis looked at each other and laughed. Kenti shrugged and poured his mother a glass of blush wine. "He was being stubborn. He's almost as bad as you, _Mamushka."_

Pyrrhus' attention was now focused on Hadesian, who was calmly eating his _nepa_. "Now, why haven't I heard about this marriage?"

Hilaria looked at her brother, who was sitting beside her at the rectangular table. "I am not married to him, brother. You would know that if you have sent me a letter in the past year. It takes me rotating to the Citadel for us to see each other? I never even received the death notices, Pyrrus."

Hades put his utensil down and his foot hooked behind Hilaria's spur and she relaxed. "Easy, Hil. There are young children around."

Iuterna glanced at Hadesian, who was sitting beside her husband. _So he is the calm one in the partnership. _As the siblings began to talk under turian hearing, her gaze turned to Mary, who was staring at the siblings. _She clearly hasn't been exposed to turian bluntness. She can't stop looking at the living room. She seems so worried about Kenti. Maybe, I'm being too protective._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a ruckus from the living room.

**Leontina, September 27, 2187**

Alerio and Nerida were sitting on the loveseat with Ambrosii to their left, on the recliner. _And that leaves me and Kenti on the couch…great._ She sat beside him and tried to keep her face neutral as he smiled at her. _Okay. This is just the older male that taught me how to hunt. He is nothing more than a friend._

Innokenti ate quietly before smiling at his brother. "So, Rosii, have you been practicing your barriers like I told you to?"

Ambrosii swallowed a large mouthful of food and nodded. "Yes, brother."

"Good. Think fast!" He suddenly threw a dumpling at the boy.

Ambrosii gawked at his brother as the dumpling bounced off his forehead. He then glared at his brother. "You're going to pay for that, Innokenti."

Innokenti showed his teeth. "I am trembling in fear."

Ambrosii lifted his hand and a line of dumplings rose from his plate and flew straight at Innokenti. Innokenti put up a barrier, only to have it fly through and hit him in the chest with enough force to move the couch back a foot. Leontina blinked and stared at Ambrosii. _He is frighteningly powerful, for a child._ Innokenti wiped the meat and pastry from his shirt and stared his little brother down. Nerida picked that moment to decide that it looked like fun and started throwing food at Alerio. Then it devolved into chaos. Leontina dived over the back of the couch and began to wipe the food from her face. When she opened her eyes, Kenti was grinning beside her.

The adults ran in almost immediately to break up the altercation and scream at Innokenti for starting everything. Kenti placated both of his mothers while Fidelis and Leontina tried desperately to tell Neridia that it wasn't appropriate to throw food at people. In the end, the children were sent downstairs while Innokenti was volunteered to clean up the mess.

After everyone else had migrated to the basement, Leontina walked into the kitchen and leaned against a wall, staring at Kenti. Innokenti was washing the dishes. His chest was bare, because he had removed his stained shirt, and Leontina was mesmerized. She watched how the well defined arm and back muscles moved as he worked. She examined the black markings placed on his back. _Tattoos. I don't understand why you would want permanent scars, Kenti._

A voice answered in her head. _I enjoy tattoos. They give me a sense of identity and individuality that I like. _She sighed and tried to think a conversation with him. She wasn't a biotic, so it was hard for her to form a coherent thought into a message. There was a chuckle in her head. _You're trying too hard, Leontina. Just try speaking out loud. I promise I won't peek into your mind. At least, not too much._

He was teasing her like he always did. She sighed and switched to turian. _"Is that the only reason you have them?"_

He looked over his shoulder at her. _"No. Why you think I have art-scars?"_ There wasn't a word for 'tattoo' in turian.

She shrugged her shoulders. _"To look more attractive?"_

He blinked and responded with a teasing tone. _"You find me attractive?"_

She stared at his back for a long moment, examining the faint white scars on his back, from his years in the military. She stared at his flat, omnivore teeth as he smiled at her and wondered if they could leave marks. She felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought and stopped. _Oh…s'kak! I __am__ fixed on him._ Her voice wasn't as confident as she would have liked. _"Yes."_

Innokenti put down the dish and turned around to face her. _"Yes?"_

She walked toward him staring at him. _"You are attractive."_

He closed his eyes and grinned. _"Ah, you're teasing me back. I'm so proud, __amillula__."_

She closed in on him. _"Call me Leontina."_

He opened his eyes as she her arms wrapped around him and leaned her head down toward his shoulder. He placed his hands on her shoulders lightly, not pushing her back, but keeping her from moving closer. _"Slow down, Leontina."_ His voice was deeper and his eyes were darkened.

Leontina locked her eyes with his enjoying his alien coolness. _"Why are you stopping me?"_

He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath before pushing her back. _"Your parents are missing you. You should go see them."_ He turned back to the dishes.

She gawked at him and backed up a few steps. _He's ignoring me. If he doesn't like me, why doesn't he reprimand me for my forwardness? If he does, why did he stop me? Why must humans be so confusing? "What are you talking about, Kenti? Why are you stopping me?"_ He kept working, ignoring her. She growled at him. _"Innokenti Michaelovich Oborin, talk to me!"_

He looked over his shoulder at her. _"Oh, _patronymic, _I must be in trouble."_

Her voice was a snarl. _"Stop teasing me and talk to me Kenti! Don't I deserve that much?"_

He sighed and turned around to face her. _"Leontina...reason I have tattoos is to remember what I was."_

Leontina growled and walked forward. _"We're not talking about you tattoos right now, Kenti. Why won't you talk to me about this?"_

He growled right back, something he never did. _"I avoid discussion with you for same reason. Trust me; you don't want me, Leontina. You are just stuck on me from childhood and I flattered, but your priorities are wrong."_

Leontina growled at him. _"Don't tell me what I want, Innokenti. You only see me once a galactic week for the past four years and you think you know me. I am not the same little girl you met ten years ago!"_

Innokenti shook his head and switched to galactic. "You are going to boot camp in a few weeks, Leontina. You should be training and not worrying about me. Why do you want to start something now? I won't see you for longer than a day or two, for your entire required service. And, you said it yourself: We are not the same people we were ten years ago. Trust me, the service changes you. You will thank me in four years."

Leontina locked eyes with him for what seemed like hours, but she looked away first. "I know you're right, but I still hate it."

Innokenti walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, _amillula_."

Leontina laughed, but it didn't sound happy. "Shut up…_fradu_." She had added the last part for his benefit. _You might be able to put it aside Kenti, but I don't know if I can._

He released her and sat down on a chair in the corner. "So, I hear you're not training your body enough, Leontina."

She stared him down again. "I am strong enough for boot camp. My main problem is going to be the bookwork."

Innokenti looked at her. "No, your problem is going to be the firearms. There isn't a range to practice rifles and heavy weaponry on a space station."

She paled under the scales. "I had forgotten that…"

Kenti nodded. "I noticed. As for the physical part, you are not ready for boot camp."

There was a growl in her voice. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I made it through boot camp with a lot of people that thought they were ready. You can ask Hadesian or Hilaria, if you want. You can even ask _mada_. She was the one that told me she was worried." Leontina was quiet, so he continued. "Okay. Then, you will be coming here for physical training every night at 1900 hours and I will train you until you drop."

**Innokenti, October 15, 2187**

Innokenti was true to his word. Every night since the dinner, when he had returned from training Ambrosii, Kenti had taken Leontina to the basement and began intense combat training. After training, he would almost peel her off the floor and place her in his bed, so she could sleep. In the morning, she ate with his family before going back to her own house to study the regulations.

On October 15, Kenti was leading Ambrosii home after a long day of training. They were taking a shortcut through an abandoned construction site when Kenti noticed something. A group of four people were on the other side of the construction site, and there looked like there was a problem. He opened his eyes wide and his pupils readjusted. He zoomed in with his macro-vision and his blood ran cold. There were three very familiar men fighting with a turian female. He knew that killing his former comrades would bring problems for his _mada, _but he was having a hard time watching them assault the turian. He reached for his omnitool, to call C-sec, as one of the gang members grabbed the turian in a full nelson hold and began to drag her further into the building. His fingers flew for the buttons, as the other two followed with knives drawn. He stopped when the turian turned her face toward him for a split second. _Leontina?_

Something clicked in the back of his mind and his body relaxed reflexively. Ambrosii had looked at him confused, but that wasn't important. His feet were already moving. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. His teeth were clamped so tight that his jaw was throbbing, but that didn't matter. He was first-son and he would be damned if those men damaged a single plate on her body. He rounded the corner and screamed. _LEONTINA!_ There was a small part of his brain that told him that he had projected that biotically, because his jaw was still clenched. He didn't care, because it had the desired effect.

The two men in front of the turian female turned in his direction as the one holding the female loosened his grip slightly. In that split second, Leontina broke free from the hold and brought her leg back in a spur kick to her assailant's torso. In that same moment, Innokenti noticed that the man to his left had a knife that was dripping something dark blue and that Leontina's cheek was bleeding.

The next few moments were a blur of thoughts and images. There was a flash of blue as he slammed the man on the left, whom he once knew as Paul, into a pillar, with a charge. His left hand found the thumb of the hand that clutched the knife. He pried it from the handle and twisted hard. The knife clattered on the floor as the digit snapped under the force. His right palm slammed into the elbow of the same arm, bending it the wrong way, with another crack. Paul screamed against the pillar as Kenti turned.

The second man, Joseph, came in for a stab. Kenti closed the distance with a small charge, enveloped his attacker's right hand with his left and disarmed him with a twist. Kenti held the knife and Joseph's right arm immobile with his left. Joseph tried to move his other hand to attack, but Kenti punched him hard in the throat. Joseph moved back as Kenti grabbed the knife with his free right hand and ducked under Joseph's next swing. Kenti brought his arm back and stabbed the blade twice into Joseph's chest before pulling it out, switching the grip, and slitting his throat. Innokenti felt the familiar feeling of warmth coat his arm as he dropped the dying man to the ground and turned back to Paul. Innokenti could feel the anger raging inside him and his jaw still hurt, but his grin was splitting his face.

**Leontina, October 15, 2187**

She knew the humans were trouble, when they walked toward her with smiles on their faces. She had tried to avoid them, but one got behind her and put her in a hold. She tried to break out of it, but the human's upper body strength was greater than hers. The two men in front of her held knives in their hands as they approached. She growled at them.

The man on her right grinned at her with dangerous eyes and placed the knife on the side of her face. "We're going to cut you up so badly, that the bastard will need a DNA test to know it's you."

She kept her face neutral. _What the futar is this human talking about?_ "I think you have the wrong person." Her body was preparing to fight, but she didn't want to move too much with a knife against her face.

The second man spoke as his partner slid the knife slowly across her cheek. "We're just giving an old friend a present. We're going to make him wish he never went to the cops."

Her cheek burned and she felt the warm blood drip down her face as she started to struggle. The men in front of her laughed until a voice screamed in her head. _Leontina!_

Her head snapped up. _Kenti?_ She saw someone that looked like Kenti straight ahead of her, but there was something wrong with him. Before she had time to investigate, she noticed her captor's grip had slackened and she reacted instinctively. She felt blood flow down her spur as it entered the side of the man's chest. She ripped it out and the man fell to the ground, holding his chest. There was noise from behind her, but she saw one of his hands reached for a gun in his jacket. She jumped on the male and pinned his arm across his chest with her knee. She reached down and grabbed his throat. Her movements were not conscious. Her body was screaming that this man was dangerous and needed to die. She dug her claws in and watched his eyes widen and then darken, as the blood left him. Her body was still primed for battle as she heard something hit the ground behind her. She spun around and saw a quickly dying man and Kenti, who was facing the man who had cut her. She growled at the man, but heard a voice in her mind again.

_You damaged someone I care very deeply about, Paul. I hope you don't die too quickly._ Kenti slowly advanced on the man with one mangled arm, with a bloody knife and a grin on his face.

Leontina stared at him with her mouth wide open. _Kenti?_ This didn't look like the man that was always smiling and laughing with her. The Innokenti in front of her now was a hunter. He was someone who knew the feel of blood between his fingers. Her adrenaline addled brain told her to go and claim him as her mate. Her memories of Kenti's reaction at the dinner fought against her instincts.

Paul tried to reach into his jacket with his good arm, but Kenti was faster. Blue biotics flared as Kenti closed the distance and stabbed the knife through Paul's wrist, pinning his hand to his chest. Kenti stepped back and delivered a savage kick to the side of Paul's head. Paul hit the ground face down and attempted to crawl away with his mangled arm. Kenti walked slowly over to him and placed his foot on the back on Paul's head. _Where do you think you're going?_ He brought his foot up and stomped on the back of Paul's head, with a sickening crack. Paul rolled onto his back screaming and coughing blood and teeth. Kenti reached down and took the gun from Paul's holster. _Looks like I overdid it a little. You'll be dead soon, but I can still have some fun with you._ He lifted the gun and pointed it at Paul's legs.

Leontina couldn't watch quietly anymore. She understood his aggression on a cellular level. Turians were predators and her body was still responding to him as a hunter, but he wasn't hunting anymore. This wasn't even an honorable fight that every turian enjoyed watching. Innokenti was torturing the injured man with a smile on his face. Leontina knew that, if Kenti had wanted to, the man would have been dead from the initial attack. Instead, he had purposefully avoided major organs and arteries and was relishing the pain he had caused. "Innokenti!" _Who are you and what have you done with the male I know? _Her thoughts were interrupted with a gunshot and her eyes focused back on the scene in front of her. The man who injured her was still with his face facing away from her, but she saw the crimson pool forming under his head. Innokenti was holding the smoking pistol in his hand and turned to her with his face and torso splattered red.

The sadistic smile was gone from his face as he ran over to her and knelt down. "Leontina, are you all right?" He lifted his hand to her cut face and she flinched instinctively. He dropped his hand and smiled warmly. "You're going to need some stitches. I will take you to the hospital." He dropped the gun and reached over to help her up.

Leontina was staring into his now shining yellow irises. _You're covered in blood and you don't even flinch. Where did you learn to fight like that, Kenti? You still smell like the hunter, but your smile is back to normal. Are you placating me, or are you back to the male I grew up with? _Was everything she remembered of him a lie, or was he reacting like a first-son who had a sibling injured? She stared at him as he wiped the blood coating his hands onto his pants and smiled at her. He wasn't communicating with her biotically and that worried her. Whenever she thought about him before, he always saw into her mind and told her everything would be okay. Even for a turian, who were brought up to savor their privacy, the silence was unnerving. His smile faded and he said something that in Russian. She looked over his shoulder, as he turned around, to see another man pointing a pistol at them.

The man's spit out the words like venom. "You sent us to jail for ten years and you expect me to walk away?"

Innokenti laughed darkly. "No, I expect you to value your life more than your revenge, John. I guess we have that in common."

"You think you can pick up that gun and kill me before I drop you? Even you're not that good, Innokenti."Leontina felt a new surge in adrenaline as she looked down at the gun Kenti dropped.

Kenti's response was tired. "I won't need the gun to kill you, John. If you think you can kill me, then take your best shot." He pulled a knife from his pocket and flicked it open as John unloaded his clip into Innokenti's shield. The last shot pierced through Kenti's shield and bounced uselessly against his chest. John's eyes widened before he reached into his shirt and pulled out a new heat sink. Kenti ran at John with his knife ready to stab. As John popped the new heat sink into his pistol and leveled it at Kenti's head, Leontina lunged for the gun beside her. She lifted the gun and watched as a blade flew from the shadows, surrounded by biotic energies, and hit John's gun. There was enough force in the knife that it sent the gun flying out of John's hand. Innokenti closed in with a biotic charge as John began backing up, reaching into his jacket. Leontina saw the outline of the pistol as it left John's shirt and reacted immediately. John's head flew back and Kenti stopped mid-thrust as John fell to the ground, with a bullet between his eyes.

Kenti blinked, looked at the body, then at Leontina, then back at the body, and whistled loudly. "Damn, I take back what I said about your firearms skills. You will pass boot camp with flying colors." He grinned at her and she dropped the gun. Ambrosii walked out from the shadows and Innokenti smiled at him. "Thanks for the assist, little brother." He looked around. "I don't think we will be getting that knife back though." Innokenti closed the knife in his hand and handed it to Ambrosii, who took it and stared at the blood on his brother.

Leontina stared at Innokenti feeling lost, as he walked toward her. He knelt in front of her again and smiled as the sirens grew louder. Ambrosii stood over John's body with his hands shaking.

**Iuterna, October 15, 2187**

Iuterna was using her free time while she had it. It wasn't usual for her to have time off, but the downtime allowed her to get some much-needed shopping done. She had been relying on Leontina to do the shopping, but she was spending much of her time with Kenti. She began walking across the street to the levo market. _I should remember to grab something for Kenti, not that he would complain about dextro food._ _I bet Leontina wishes I hadn't told Kenti about my worries. He is probably running her ragged._ Iuterna thought back to the first week Innokenti had begun training and laughed. Leontina had walked into the door and almost immediately fallen on her face in the hallway. She hadn't wake up when they moved her to her nest, and only managed to crawl out of it for dinner.

Iuterna was so distracted in her thoughts that she almost ran into a human woman. "Oh, sorry I wasn't…Mary?"

The dark haired female looked up. "Oh, Iuterna, what are you doing in a levo market?"

Iuterna smiled slightly. Following the dinner, the two of them had met for lunch every few days to talk about their lives. The human female had seemed to be becoming more accustomed to the Citadel. "I am just picking up some things for Kenti to eat at dinner this week. I have run out of food in my house, because Innokenti has been training Leontina night and day."

Mary looked up and smiled. "They do get along really well."

Iuterna smiled. "I am just glad he put her down gently."

Mary blinked. "What do you mean?"

Iuterna leaned against a counter. "She told me that she finally figured out she was fixed on him. He told her to focus on boot camp."

Mary sighed. "What is wrong with that boy?"

Iuterna stared at the female. "I don't know what you mean." _She seems to be getting fiercer._

"I would expect him to have a wife by now. He was always very sociable as a child."

Iuterna looked up. "He had a few long relationships with some females. Most of them ended badly."

Mary's voice was concerned. "What do you mean 'badly'?"

Iuterna started picked up a piece of meat and examined it. "Why don't you ask him?" The silence told her a lot. _She doesn't know him anymore. I suppose, if I didn't see Alerio in person for ten years, then he would seem different. _"You know, he isn't going to bite you."

Mary sighed. "I know. He just seems so different when he interacts with Hadesian and you. It's like he is putting on a show for me and hiding something."

Iuterna sighed. "How much do you know about his life from years twelve to fourteen?"

"He is hiding something from me, isn't he? He told me that he was wondering the lower wards until you found him being confronted by a mugger."

Iuterna's face gave nothing away. _I can see why you wouldn't want to tell her, Kenti, but she is going to find out eventually_. She opened her mouth to tell her when her omnitool chirped at her. She looked down and blinked. _Work? Do I need to work another shift?_ She looked at Mary, who nodded, and answered the message. "This is Officer Telibus."

It was another officer she had worked with named Johnson. "Telibus, you might want to come down here."

She didn't like the sound of that at all. "What's wrong, Johnson?"

He looked conflicted, there were ambulance lights flashing in the background. "Your daughter was attacked by a group of men. There are a lot of bodies."

Fear-anger struck her hard and she growled. "Is she okay? Where did this happen? Tell me, what happened, Johnson!" She was already moving out of the store, and she heard Mary following her, taping at her own omnitool.

The man sighed. "She has a deep cut across her cheek on the left side, but is otherwise fine. From her statement, she was grabbed by three humans and taken into the warehouse in mid construction in the 18th Ward. They cut her before an associate of hers distracted them. She killed the man holding her by spur-kicking his chest and clawing his throat. The other two men were killed by her associate. At that point, a fourth man walked in and attempted to shoot them. The man was shot dead. It's a mess down here. We need you down here to calm her down."

She looked down at her display. "Who is this associate?"

He looked at his omnitool to read through his statements. "He is an Innokenti Oborin. I see you were his legal guardian as well. There is also a child here, who says he is Oborin's little brother."

Mary had stopped fiddling with her omnitool and Iuterna looked at her and then at Johnson. "We'll be right there!" She shut down her omnitool and began to run for her aircar. She climbed in drove over to where Mary was lagging behind. "Get in." As soon as Mary buckled up, Iuterna flew up and around a building at an angle that probably wasn't what the vehicle was designed for. The automated proximity alarms blared every few seconds as Iuterna weaved in and out of traffic. Iuterna slowed down just enough to take a look at Mary.

She was staring right ahead and didn't seem scared. In fact, she turned to Iuterna and almost growled. "Why are you slowing down?"

Iuterna slammed her foot down and slid between two tankers that barely had the space for her to fit. _So this is the woman who raised Kenti. I'm actually impressed._ She drove between, under, and over vehicles and began to think. Her mind began to worry again as she thought about what Leontina had seen. _She's blooded now, but Kenti could be arrested for this._ She felt strange about worrying about Kenti instead of Leontina, but she knew they were both alive.

Three near misses and two dodged tankers later, they arrived at the warehouse, which was illuminated by the flashing lights of the cruisers. She parked the car and pushed her way through the crowd of people that formed around any crime scene. She showed her badge at the barrier and dragged Mary around behind her. Inside the warehouse was an ambulance, where Leontina was standing as a paramedic examined her. Ambrosii was sitting on the ground a short distance away. There were sheets covering four bodies around well illuminated area. As they walked toward their children Mary gasped. Iuterna turned to follow her gaze and stopped.

Innokenti was leaning against the side of the ambulance talking to Johnson, but that wasn't what shocked her. She stared at the blood that covered his shirt and hands and when she got closer, she noticed the strange yellow color of his eyes, so strange for a human. Suddenly, she was back in that alley ten years ago, with the child who saw too much. When Kenti removed his shirt and handed it to the officer, his eyes were back to their normal color. Iuterna shook her head and walked to Leontina. _"First-daughter, are you alright?"_

Leontina looked at her with a slightly haunted look in her eyes. _"I think so, Mada."_ She looked toward the side of the ambulance. _"I don't think Kenti is."_

Iuterna sighed. _"I know."_ She watched as Mary walked over with Ambrosii and hugged Innokenti tight. _"I know."_

Leontina gave her mother a determined look. _"What happened to him, Mada? He destroyed those men and it didn't faze him at all. Who is the real Kenti? Is everything I remember a lie?"_

Iuterna put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. _"I promise that I will tell you everything, but we need to get you to the hospital."_

The turian paramedic nodded. _"Yes, we do. You will be riding along, officer?"_

Iuterna nodded and moved to the side of the ambulance with Innokenti and his family. "Innokenti, thank you for saving Leontina."

Innokenti smiled warmly. "Think nothing of it, _mada_."

Johnson closed his omnitool. "I'm sorry about this, but I am going to need to take you into custody."

Innokenti turned to him, still washing the caked blood from his hands with an alcohol wipe, and silenced his mother's objections. "I understand. It's only appropriate to hold me for twenty-four hours for processing." He offered his hands to the officer, who cuffed him. As he was led away, he looked over his shoulder. "Rosii, you better be training when I get out tomorrow."

Ambrosii nodded at his brother. "Okay, see you tomorrow." He grabbed his mother's hand and led her away.

Iuterna gave her climbed into the back of the ambulance and called her husband to pick up the car. She looked at her daughter and they both wore the same worried look. In the middle of her call she sent a message to Hadesian. It was short and sweet. Innokenti was arrested.

**Innokenti**

He was followed the officers to a holding cell, saying hello to various officers that he had met at Iuterna's as he went. He sat on a cot, not even bother to look at his cellmate. One of them walked over to him. "That's my seat, boy. Move."

Innokenti spoke in Russian. He watched the confusion pass over the man's face and smiled darkly. "Sorry about that. I said 'You should take your own advice, dumbass.' I am not in the best of moods right now."

When an officer came to get Innokenti, his cellmate was crumpled on the cot. "What happened to him?" Kenti responded with only a shrug. The officer gestured for him to back up and Kenti sat on the toilet in the opposite corner. The officer examined the unconscious man. _He will wake up in a while with a hell of a headache._

The officer cuffed him again and led him to the Commander Bailey's office. The commander looks up at him. "I wasn't expecting to see you today, Innokenti."

Innokenti sat down and looked at the commander and tried not to smile. He had seen Bailey periodically when he had gone to Iuterna's various award ceremonies. Kenti had always got along with the male and he didn't like the way he was being looked at now. Bailey kept one hand under his desk, likely over a pistol. _I suppose I do look like a criminal._ In spite of the tension, he smiled at Bailey "Nice to see you again, Bailey. I would shake your hand, but I don't think I can bend that way in these cuffs."

Bailey picked up the datapad from his desk and looked over the report. "So you saved Iuterna's daughter from a group of attackers? You have any idea why they attacked her?" His gaze showed that he already knew, but he removed his hand from under his desk.

Kenti shrugged. _I wouldn't trust me just yet Bailey…_ "They were after me, Bailey. I just wish they would've attacked me, instead of Leontina. I could have put them away for a much longer time, but they were too cowardly."

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "You think they would have been arrested if they attacked you?"

Kenti gazed at the ceiling. He ran through all of the ways he could have incapacitated the men he killed that day and tried not to laugh. "I think I would have been able to incapacitate them."

Bailey placed the datapad back on the desk. "You know I could charge you with three counts of manslaughter at least."

Kenti's couldn't hold back his laugh. It sounded strange, even to his ears. A mix of sorrow and pride. "Of course I do. I was raised by a cop for two years of my life." He looked up at the ceiling and shut his face down. "Can I ask you something?"

Whatever Bailey was thinking, his voice didn't give it away. "Ask away."

Kenti looked back at him with a blank face. His voice was a darker than normal. "If someone attacked someone from your family, would you be able to control yourself?"

Bailey sighed. "I can understand that, but I can't just ignore the four bodies lying in the 18th Ward."

Kenti couldn't hide his grin. _So you would let me off if there were three bodies? I knew I liked you for a reason. _Kenti was being given a chance to convince Bailey to let him off. _I know one thing that will happen if you book me, Bailey. Chaos. _"It's that, or you throw me in a prison ship, which will see a drastic decline in its criminal population."

Bailey looked at him before picking up the report and looking it over. He reread the report and looked back at Innokenti, possibly to find a lie in his statement. The silence dragged on for several seconds. "If I let you go?"

Innokenti smiled warmly as he felt the tension ease. "You won't be hearing from me for a while."

Bailey placed the report back on the desk and pressed a button on his desk. The guard walked back as Bailey leveled a hard look at Innokenti. "You're on a short leash, Innokenti."


	4. Realization

**Chapter 4: Realization**

**Innokenti Oborin, October 16, 2187**

Innokenti slowly walked out of the precinct as he tapped away at his omnitool. He hadn't called anyone to pick him up and slowly began walking the wards. As he walked, he turned and stared at his reflection in a shop's window. As he watched, his reflection began to morph into John. The figure looked younger than the man Leontina had shot, but he still had the bullet hole between his eyes. Innokenti couldn't restrain the satisfied smile from spreading across his face. His smile faded as John's image began to change. His vision was filled with faces frozen in horror and he slammed his eyes shut in an effort to avoid them. He fought against the memories of the past that he never wanted to remember, but had made him who he was.

**Leontina Telibus, October 16, 2187**

Leontina stood in the shuttle port staring up at the schedule. She was going to leaving for boot camp shortly and her thoughts were elsewhere. _How much will Neridia change before I next see her? After boot camp and, hopefully, officer's candidacy school, will I see Alerio before he goes off to his own boot camp?_

Thinking of her family inevitably led to thinking about Innokenti. She instinctively brought her hand to the bandage that still covered her cheek. She remembered the looks on the humans' faces when they dragged her into the construction site. There was sick pleasure in their eyes at their apparent ability to cause Innokenti pain through her. Had Kenti not come when he did, she would have been sliced up enough that she would never have made it through boot camp. She would have been a child forever or she might not have survived the experience at all. Now that she thought back on it, they deserved what Innokenti did to them. When the doctors had finished stitching her cheek, her mother had told her all that she knew about Kenti's past. She had never seen her mother so uncomfortable, almost lost in a bad memory

Iuterna hadn't known all the details, but she knew enough. Innokenti had been used as a tool to kill rivals gang members or cripple traitors, at the age of twelve. He had been indoctrinated to enjoy the pain and suffering of others and to never question whether or not someone deserved it. After turning in his gang, Kenti spent the last ten years trying to lead a normal life.

Leontina couldn't help the guilt she felt on being told that. She felt that if she hadn't been captured, then Innokenti would still be the male that she grew up with. She even said as much, but her mother had been quick to mention that Carla, Kenti's former mate, had died recently. Leontina had been shocked by the news, because Innokenti had never mentioned her death.

Leontina's thoughts were interrupted by her family as they walked up to wish her good luck. Her father smiled at her proudly. _"How are you feeling first-daughter?"_

Leontina looked at him. _Has father heard about what Kenti did? _ She tried to bury her worries about Kenti and hid her feelings behind her teeth._ "I'm a little nervous, actually. I am not sure I am properly prepared."_

Hadesian, who was hiding behind her family, laughed. _"I doubt we could have beaten you any more without causing permanent damage."_

Leontina looked at the male. She expected her family to be here to see her off, but she didn't expect Hadesian to be with them. Hades had been helping Innokenti prepare her physically for boot camp. The male was frighteningly strong. His fighting style revolved around hard kicks and grappling. He attacked viciously, but still reacted easily to counters. She doubted anyone at boot camp would fight like any of her trainers. _"What are you doing here, Hadesian?"_

Hades shrugged. _"I can't come see a friend off to boot camp? Hilaria wanted to be here too, but she actually has a job, unlike me. She did tell me to pass on a message to ya. She says 'good luck and remember to duck them high kicks."_

Leontina couldn't stop the laugh. _"I doubt anyone at boot camp can kick as hard as she can. After sparring her, I have a new found respect for you." _She remembered Hades and his mate demonstrating how to dodge a high kick when she first started training. Hilaria's kick used all of her momentum to slam her shin into Hades head. Hades had avoided it at the last moment, but the speed of the lithe female was staggering. Had the kick connected, Hades might not have been standing in front of her now.

Hadesian didn't look surprised or concerned. _"Why does everyone always say that?"_

Alerio walked forward. Judging by the wide eyed stare, Alerio was probably told that his sister had been blooded the night before. _"Will you write to me, sister?"_

Leontina smiled. _"Of course, but you better keep me informed on things here. I don't want to come back home to a new sibling I have no knowledge of."_

Alerio nodded and Fidelis clasped his daughter's wrist. "You will make us proud first-daughter. You always do." Leontina clasps the wrists of her friends and family, before smiling warmly and walking into the shuttle. As the shuttle flew away from the station, she stared out the window and into the black. Her hand went to the stitches on the left side of her face and she thought back to the night before. She didn't know how she felt about the male now. _Will you be back to the male I know when I next see you, Kenti? Will I be the same?_

**Hilaria Faucus, October 16, 2187**

The day had been typically uneventful one. Hilaria never liked guarding the embassy. She wasn't used to the lack of fighting and gunfire going off, even after a year of it. However, today the boredom was a positive thing. She had another fight with her first-brother the night before. _His wife died almost a year ago and he is still carrying her __futtari__ knife._ She sighed and looked out over the crowds moving throughout the courtyard. _I know you miss her __fradu__, but you deserve to be happy too._ She remembered the lack of news she received from him after he got married and tried not to sigh again. _You never told her I was biotic did you, Pyrrhus? So much for not being ashamed of your family._ She shook her head to try and avoid the negative thoughts. She looked closer at the crowd, a majority of the people looked the same, but some had a colored aura around them.

Hilaria noticed something unnaturally dark in the corner of her vision. She turned her head, spotted a human male walking through the crowd, and was stunned. _Kenti?_ He ordinarily gave off a cobalt blue aura, but his aura had darkened to an almost black. She tried to focus on Innokenti's mind, the auras of those near him flaring into color. She noticed his body tense and met a fierce barrier.

_Whoever you are, stay out of my head!_

Hilaria recoiled and, erecting her own mental barrier in reflex, stared at him as he walked out of view. The darkness around him wasn't glowing, but almost steamed off the male, like smoke. She fought against her want to go and confront the male. _I have __**never**__ seen someone change like that. What the hell happened?_

She thought back to the night before. Hadesian had come to her house the night before to eat with Pyrrhus and herself. The night had been going well until Hades' omnitool had begun chirping. He had stood and nipped at the back of her neck apologizing for having to leave. She had let it slide the night before because it gave her uninterrupted time to talk to her first-brother without Hades foot hooked behind her spur, but now she was concerned.

When Hadesian walked into her house, carrying a bag of groceries, Hilaria was waiting for him, with a level stare. Hadesian blinked and locked his cerulean eyes with her amethyst ones. A long moment passed between them and Hilaria's expression darkened. She didn't connect her mind with his, which was abnormal for them. Hadesian blinked once more his voice was worried. "Oh spirits, I'm in big trouble, aren't I? If this is about the brandy, I bought more." He barred his teeth at her, not breaking eye contact.

She stared at him watching the dark violet aura as it flowed out of him. _He really has no idea then. _She reached out with her mind and felt the calmness of his. His smile grew as his voice echoed in her head. _Ah that's much better. What did I do, Hil?_

_What happened to Kenti?_ There was a flash of a read out on an omnitool from Hadesian's mind. It read 'Kenti was arrested – Iuterna." _Kenti was arrested? What did he do?_

He nodded his mental voice calm as always. When she first started talking to him mentally, he picked it up quickly. Though, that was to be expected with two biotic parents. _From what his mother told me, he killed four people who were attacking Leontina._

Hilaria felt her rage flare at the thought, but Hades' mental voice was like a bucket of water, calming the heat of her rage almost instantly. _I hope they suffered._

Hadesian laughed out loud. It was darker than normal. "Knowin' Kenti, the spirits 'emselves were prayin' for 'em."

Hilaria caught the darker tone and brought their minds closer getting flashes of a younger Kenti with shining yellow eyes. _What aren't you telling me Hades?_

Hades smile never wavered. _He used to run in a gang with the men that he killed last night._ Hilaria tried to process the information as Hades continued. _He was their 'secret weapon', for two years, before they grew scared of him and tried to kill him. He sold them out to Iuterna._

_So that's how she became Kenti's guardian?_ She and Hadesian had been together for nearly a year and Kenti let her into his mind occasionally, but she never looked into his distant past.

_You got it in one, Hilaria. The men were put away for ten years and then had the great idea of hurtin' Innokenti by attacking Leontina. Worst mistake of their short lives._ Hades shrugged and placed the bag on the counter and pulling out an unopened bottle of brandy. He walked behind the counter to pull out two glasses. He poured a half glass for each of them and offered it to her with a smile. "_You want a drink before we go?"_

Hilaria took the glass from her mate and sipped at it. _ "Where are we going?"_

Hadesian sipped his drink before he tipped the glass back. He answered as he placed the empty glass onto the table. "_Kenti's aura has changed, hasn't it?"_

_How did you-? _She saw a flash of memory containing Kenti with his new dark aura. Hilaria was impressed again by Hades' ability to adapt. His biotic potential wasn't enough to create useable fields, but he had impressive mental ability.

_You connected our minds, __amatra__. I just looked into your memories._ He walked toward the door before turning and baring his teeth at her. _Let's go find out what's wrong with Kenti._

**Innokenti Oborin, October 16, 2187**

Kenti walked into his empty home and moved immediately to the liquor cabinet. His body was screaming for a fight. It wanted him to kill something, anything.He took a swig from the lone, smaller bottle of vodka that he found. The vodka used to quiet the voices of John and Yetara when they would appear, which they hadn't in the last year. John's voice faded from his mind, but Yetara's only grew louder. He walked down to the basement drinking from the bottle. He looked into the mirror next to the door and noticed the blue skinned female he saw beside his reflection.

Yetara was a former eclipse sister that John hired to train Innokenti to use his biotics. She was a brutal teacher, focusing on showing him to focus his biotics when in extreme pain, but seemed genuinely impressed with his ability to adapt and learn. She had spent almost two years teaching him how to use his biotics and improving the abilities he was proficient at. Despite her brutal teaching methods, the asari would always connect her mind with his, after every assignment. She would share all the pain the boy had accumulated from murdering or maiming his targets and fill him with better thoughts. He was certain that the only reason he kept his sanity was because of Yetara.

Innokenti couldn't hold back the laugh at the thought. _Sanity? You're seeing dead people and you think you're sane?_ Yetara smiled at him with her permanently black eyes. The memory of her death flew through his mind again and the rage returned. He released an almost animalistic growl and punched the mirror as hard as he could, as if that would help everything. The mirror indented on impact and the cracks spider-webbed out from the crater. He removed his hand and watched as the red blood oozed from the various cuts. The rage remained, in spite of the pain, and he lifted the vodka to his lips.

The next thing Kenti knew he was punching the heavy bag with his now bandaged hand. Whenever his body started itching for a fight, he would beat on the bag for a few hours. No matter how hard he struck, his frustration only increased. He growled low in his throat and kicked the bag as hard as he could. _Why can I not futtari calm down? _He walked to a nearby wall and leaned his back against the cool steel. He was panting and his body was covered in sweat. _How long have I been working out? _He looked at his omnitool and chuckled. _Three hours and I don't feel any better._ Innokenti screamed in frustration and let his biotics surge. He imagined a large, claw slicing through the air, opened his eyes, and watched the energies surge over the heavy bag. The biotic energies distorted the space around the back and ripped the bag in half. His breathing became more ragged as the bottom half of the bag hit the ground and sand pooled over the floor. _I am not going to stop, am I? At this rate, I am going to start hurting people._

For a few minutes, all Kenti could hear were the rush of sand and his own labored breathing. The door opened and Innokenti lifted his head when a voice came from the doorway. _"I hope you're plannin' to clean up your mess, Kenti. I do live here occasionally."_

Kenti stared at Hadesian and Hilaria as they stood just inside the basement. Hadesian's accent was thicker than normal and he was carrying a medical kit. Hilaria was staring at him her biotics flaring.

**Hilaria Faucus, October 16, 2187**

Hilaria couldn't stop staring at Kenti after she walked in. The darkness that surrounded him had expanded and now she could barely see him through it. She took a breath and tried to reach out to Kenti with her mind. There was a chaotic stream of images. There was an asari in yellow armor leaning her head forward with completely black eyes. A similar image with the asari's head shooting to the side. Another flash of a man with a smoking gun. There was a final image of the same man with his neck gaping open and bleeding, before Innokenti threw her out of his mind with a growl. She stared at Kenti, who had pushed himself off the wall and was glaring at her with bared teeth. She hissed and shook the images from her head as Hades walked forward, placing the medical case down by the doorway. Hadesian's accent was thicker and his aura was flowing slower. _"What's the matter with ya, Kenti? You were a soldier, for the spirits sakes. You see a little blood and go crazy?"_

Kenti took a step forward bringing a hand up to his head with a pained look on his face. _"Hades, you should leave. I'm not in control of myself, at moment. I might kill you."_

Hadesian chuckled lightly. _"The fact that you think you could win, says a lot." _He looked toward Hilaria. _Can you get into his mind, Hil?_

Hilaria stared at her mate. _No, he is putting up a barrier. Do you think I will be able to repair whatever is hurting him?_

Hadesian's mental voice was calm as always as he walked forward and spoke in her mind. _If Kenti can't be brought back to normal, I'll just kill him._

Hilaria stared at her mate. _He's your best friend, __amatus__._

Hadesian simply continued his advance._ I'll keep Kenti focused on me while you try to break down his mental barrier._ He lifted his lip plates and bared his teeth at Kenti. "You seem tense, Innokenti. Now, spar with me so you can relax."

Innokenti's voice was almost a growl and his eyes were darker than normal. "Now is not time to be sparring me, Vulpis."

Hadesian's smile never faded as he walked closer to Kenti. Hilaria took a breath and reached out to Kenti's mind_. I hope you know what you're doing, __amatus__._ She felt the force of Kenti's mind pushing her back, but it was weakening as Hadesian drew closer.

Hades' face became blank when only a few feet separated Kenti and himself. "It wasn't a request." Hadesian turned quickly and delivered a savage kick to Kenti's ribs. Innokenti growled and struck back with jabs and kicks of his own. Hadesian struck back with jabs but, Kenti to rush forward, striking and blocking in one motion. Hades caught Kenti's wrist and threw him onto the sand.

While the males grappled on the floor Hilaria tried to force her way past Kenti's mental barrier. She would get images, flashes of memories, before being forced out again. Kenti's focus was waning as he kicked Hades off of him. Kenti was already panting and had blood dripping from his left bicep. Hilaria could see Kenti's biotics flare as he prepared a charge and tried to break through his barrier again. Innokenti's biotics were focused away from his charge and into throwing Hilaria out with a concentrated dose of rage. Hilaria fought her body's natural response to retaliate while Hadesian seized his opportunity. As soon as Kenti lost focus on the match, Hadesian struck with lightning-fast kicks to Kenti's ribs.

Innokenti was pushed back, but quickly retaliated, matching Hadesian blow for blow. Hilaria managed to push through the barrier long enough to see and image of a younger Iuterna with her gun pointed toward Kenti, with blood covered hands, before being thrown out again. _Well that is certainly one way to make a first impression. _

Kenti growled and used Hilaria's momentarily lapse of focus to connect his mind with hers and barrage her with images of bloody, tattered bodies. Just as quickly as the connection was established, Kenti severed it. She hissed and recoiled from both the images and the rage behind them. _What the __futar__?_ She noticed Hades look in her direction and saw Kenti's biotics build.

Hilaria barely had time to connect her mind with Hadesian's before Kenti struck out with a fist surrounded in biotic energies, his eyes a shining gold color. Hades moved his head to the side to dodge, but Kenti's blow still snapped his head back with a crunch. Hadesian's rage flared, feeding off of her own anger. Hadesian used the force of the blow to turn his body and backhand Innokenti. Hadesian followed with a swift kick to the center of Kenti's face. As Kenti moved back with blood dripping from his nose and water streaming from his eyes, Hades closed it and delivered a punch across Kenti's face. Hades brought his knee up into Kenti's ribs. As the human doubled over, Hades brought his hands together and slammed them down between Kenti's shoulder blades, sending him to the ground. Hadesian's aura, once calmly flowing, was almost steaming off him. Hades looked down at the coughing human and his rage seemed to calm to a slow boil.

Hilaria tried to calm her own mind, aided by Hadesian's calming mental voice. She could still feel the anger as she reached out to him mentally. _Hades, are you alright?_

Hadesian walked toward her spitting blood and teeth onto the sand_. I'm fine, but I don't think I will be able to get through to him before he makes me kill him. He seems close to breaking._

Hilaria smiled at the taller male. _I will take it from here. You just focus on fixing yourself up._ Hadesian nodded and smiled, which showed quite a few missing teeth. Hilaria saw Innokenti rise and ran forward while focusing her biotics. Innokenti wrapped his biotic energy around himself, preparing to charge at Hadesian's retreating back, just as Hilaria threw a ball of biotic energy at him. The force of Kenti's charge was exactly canceled by Hilaria's throw. Kenti staggered due to his body's expectation of movement being denied and Hilaria closed in. _That's enough, Innokenti!_

**Hadesian Vulpis, October 16, 2187**

Hadesian's jaw was throbbing, but he was more focused on watching his mate and best friend duel. With his mind still connected to Hilaria's, and his limited biotic potential, Hadesian could see the biotic energies as the pair fought. Kenti wrapped his biotic energies, that weren't focused on his barrier, and punched through Hilaria's barrier. Hilaria's barrier absorbed a majority of the force and wrapped her own leg in biotic energy and slammed it into Innokenti's ribs. Innokenti's barrier soaked up a majority of the energy before it shattered. Innokenti rebuilt his barrier and renewed his assault.

Hadesian walked to the door as he listened to the exchange of blows. He picked up his medical kit and continued to watch the pair. Hilaria was fresh and her defensive abilities were better than Innokenti. The biotics were focusing most of their energies on simple biotically enhanced blows as opposed to their more powerful skills. At the range they were fighting, if one of them missed their attack, the other would use the opportunity to strike. _This fight should be over soon. Kenti is physically and mentally exhausted. I just hope I don't have to kill you, Innokenti._ The battle was clearly reaching its end as Innokenti's barrier became weaker and Hilaria's blows connected harder.

After one savage blow, Innokenti's head snapped back and his barrier seemed to dissolve on its own. Hilaria moved quickly behind Kenti as he snapped his head back and dug a small trench in the ground with a reave. Hilaria focus her biotics and threw Innokenti across the room. Innokenti landed on his back and Hilaria closed in. She planted both knees on his arms and wrapped her hands around his throat. _"Now, let me in."_

Their eyes were locked and they were both breathing heavily. Hades walked over to the pair just as Kenti broke eye contact and sighed. _"You're intent on entering my mind. I won't guarantee you'll enjoy experience."_ Hilaria stilled as she connected her mind with Kenti's. Hadesian crouched down with some gauze and tape to fix Innokenti's nose. Kenti turned at him and his voice was nasally. "Will you stop her if I scream 'rape'?"

Hadesian grinned at his friend as he cracked his nose back in place and covered it. "You'd have better luck winning the lottery."

**Innokenti Oborin, October 16, 2187**

Kenti felt Hilaria's mind connect with his own and he didn't fight against it. He was too exhausted to even slow her down as the memories started to reemerge from his mind. Suddenly, he was back in the small room that John had rented for his 'comrade'. He was sitting on the sofa facing Yetara as he stared at his shaking, red-stained hands. The asari sat beside him and placed her hand against his cheek. The boy turned to her as her mind connected with his.

He tried to fight against Hilaria as the memory continued. _You really don't want to see how it ends, Hil._

Hilaria's voice was reserved. _I already know how it ends._ Yetara's head snapped to the side as their connection severed. For a fraction of a second, their connection deepened and Innokenti saw his younger self through Yetara's eyes. As quickly as their connection deepened, Yetara's mind was gone. There was no chorus of angels, or the warm caress of the spirits. There was just a cold silence, as Yetara's body sagged against the back of the couch, and rage, as he turned on the man holding the gun. His mind was rattled, trying to regain focus, blood dripping from his nose. The boy focused on the gunman, imagined a claw raking the air, and the man's throat was ripped open.

Innokenti rode the wave of rage from the memories and tried to throw Hilaria out of his mind. She was prepared for it and Kenti's effort just send Hilaria forward in his memories.

Now he was running through a very familiar corridor. He desperately tried to resist the memories as he and the rest of his fire team moved through the gray corridors of a complex, with screams reverberating off the walls. _I guess it's relive your worst futtari memories day! _

Hilaria still pushed forward as his younger self moved forward with a shotgun in his hand. His squad moved through the door where screams were emanating. There were slaves, mostly barely clothed women, being slaughtered by a group of batarians with vibroknives. Some were pinned to the ground and had blades run across their throats while other were scrambling away to try and avoid their captors. As the door opened, a male had tried to attack a lone batarian carrying a long blade, with a krogan bodyguard. The krogan simply blew a large hole in the man's stomach with its shotgun. Hilaria's voice was surprisingly calm. _Batarian slavers._

Kenti was watching, trying to keep himself calm. _Mission was to clean out slaver compound. They didn't want to give us pleasure of rescuing their slaves. They must have been saving their ammo for us._ The younger Innokenti moved into the room, leveled his shotgun against the side of a batarian's head, and pulled the trigger. As the blood flew from the headless neck, and over the screaming slave the batarian had been pinning, Innokenti assessed the situation and dropped the shotgun, letting the strap carry it. He drew his pistol as the other three members of his squad started shooting at the batarians. Some of the batarians dove for the cover of boxes and pillars while others grabbed human shields. Innokenti raised his barrier as he unloaded his pistol at the krogan. The krogan bellowed and started unloading his shotgun at Innokenti as he advanced. Kenti used a pillar as cover and popped a new thermal clip into his pistol. He looked to his comrades, who were spread out on the other side of the room.

Private Li moved up unloading his assault rifle at a pair of batarians, keeping their heads down. One of the batarians leaned out of cover and overloaded Li's shields. Kenti saw a shimmer pass by Li and started unloading his pistol into the stealthed attacker. Li turned toward Innokenti's incoming fire in confusion before his head was removed from his shoulders. The batarian leader materialized behind Li's headless body, using it as cover from Kenti's squad, and Kenti ducked back behind his cover as the batarians started firing at him.

Private Cambell moved out of cover to engage the batarians, as the leader cloaked again and dropped Li's body. As one of the batarian's shields dropped, Lieutenant Shiloh, his commanding officer, put a hole in the center of its helmet with her rifle. The other batarian ducked down as the krogan moved toward Shiloh's position, firing his shotgun as he walked. Kenti recreated his barrier, moved out of cover, and, after making sure there was no cowering slaves in the way, unloaded his shotgun into the krogan's back.

Shiloh ducked around the crate she was using for cover to recover her shields as the krogan turned around and unloaded his shotgun at Kenti. The shards of metal just struck Kenti's barrier and fell to the ground as Kenti's blast ripped through the krogan's shields and into its armor. The krogan roared in his own language and charged at Kenti, with his head lowered. Kenti dropped the shotgun and braced himself as the krogan ran at him. Kenti dropped his center of mass as the krogan hit him and wrapped his arm around his waist as best he could. Kenti moved his leg behind the krogan, coated himself in biotic energy, and through the krogan to the ground. Kenti righted himself, slammed the barrel of his shotgun into the krogan's eye, and fired.

Hilaria's voice was impressed. _You really have hip-thrown krogan before. You seem as precise in your movements now as you were back then, Kenti._

Kenti's voice didn't have its usual warmth. _I fucked up my right leg doing that, human body wasn't built to throw over 600 pounds of krogan. I just wanted thing dead before any more comrades died. I don't care how much natural armor you have, eye is still soft tissue. Regeneration won't help when your brain's full of metal._

The younger Innokenti turned toward the incoming fire from the remaining visible batarian and pulled his pistol out, to avoid hitting the slaves that were cowering against the wall behind it. The bullets pierced his barrier, but his shields deflected them while Kenti limped to cover, still firing his pistol at the batarian.

Cambell moved around his cover and fired into the batarian's shields. The batarian turned toward Cambell as Kenti bit back the pain, closed in with a biotic charge, and slammed his good knee into the batarain's helmet, shattering the faceplate. The batarian hit the ground and didn't move. As Kenti turned back to Cambell, the private was pulled upright and the batarian leader materialized with his sword against Cambell's neck. "Put down your weapons!"

Shiloh put down her rifle and nodded to Kenti, who dropped his own weapons. The batarian backed out toward the loading bay, and likely a waiting shuttle. When they reached the door Cambell pushed the batarian back against the door while grabbing the leader's sword hand. The batarian pushed Cambell away and slashed. Cambell ducked under the blade as the batarian cloaked again. Shiloh moved for her rifle while Kenti pulled a knife from one of the pouches on his armor and moved toward Cambell, who was looked around for any sign of the batarian. Kenti saw a shimmer and unleashed a reave attack on it. The batarian's shields disrupted and he became visible as he lifted the krogan's shotgun with one hand and fired at Cambell. The shot disrupted Cambell's shield as he pulled out his pistol. The leader ducked behind a crate, as a round from Shiloh's rifle flied through the air where his head had been. Cambell moved forward as Shiloh kept her rifle at the crate and Kenti picked his shotgun up. Cambell kept his pistol trained on the area where the batarian disappeared. "Show me your hands!"

Suddenly, the door to the landing bay opened and a batarian moved in with his assault rifle firing. Cambell, whose shields were still down, didn't get down fast enough. The rounds knocked him to the ground, but some had already pierced his armor. Cambell screamed in pain, but still managed to get his rifle up and joined Shiloh as she fired her rifle at the visible batarian. Kenti was already moving when he saw the shimmer close in on Shiloh. He jumped on a crate and charged strait into the cloaked batarian. He slammed the leader's head into the platasteel wall. The leader materialized and Kenti immediately grabbed the batarian's hand and twisted. The sword dropped from the leader's hand and imbedded itself through the floor. Kenti twisted the leader arm behind his back and pinned him to the ground. When Kenti looked up, ignoring the pain in his leg, to see that the other batarian was dead and Shiloh was moving toward Cambell, who wasn't moving. "Is he alive?"

Shiloh kept her rifle up, in case her newest victim wasn't really dead and checked Cambell. Innokenti noticed her shudder slightly. "No. He's not breathing." Shiloh moved and pinned the leader her voice not as calm as normal. "Check him, Oborin!" Kenti removed his gauntlets and checked the male's pulse. He laid him down and removed his armor. Kenti took one look at the lieutenant's blood stained undershirt and knew that one of the rounds must have grazed the male's heart. Kenti shook his head and moved to the batarian that he had kneed in the face. Kenti checked his pulse and then immediately rolled him over and bound his wrists. Kenti pulled the unconscious batarian back to where Shiloh was securing the leader and dropped him.

Shiloh removed the weapons from the leader, including the sheath for the blade, and looked up at Innokenti, her face solemn behind her helmet. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Kenti took the sheath and pulled the vibroblade out of the floor, clicking the jewel turn the vibration off. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. He was dead after the initial burst."

Shiloh slammed her armored hand against a box, looking away. After a moment she led the slaves toward the door. Her voice was cold, but her eyes betrayed her pain. "I am going to take the victims back to the ship. I will return with more soldiers, to secure the area. Keep the prisoners secure, Oborin."

Kenti nodded. "Yes, ma'am." After his commanding officer left, Kenti grabbed the leader by the throat and brought his face close to his. "You killed one of my comrades, batarian. I would really love to kill you right now, but you might know about other slavers in this area and my superiors will want a word with you."

The batarian spat in his face and spoke with thickly accented galactic. "I won't tell you anything, filth."

Kenti smiled and removed the batarian's helmet before he walked behind him. "You're probably right." He placed his hands on the batarian's shoulders. "You'll probably just send more men to their deaths with bad information. Then you will probably be executed quickly and painlessly after spending your days with three meals a day." He placed his hands on the side of the batarian's head. "I won't let that happen, batarian. I know there is nothing after this life but, no one who kills people so ruthlessly deserves even a chance to live on after death."

Hilaria's voice was concerned. _Innokenti?_

Kenti's laugh was dark. _You wanted to see me. You get what you ask for, Hilaria. _The younger Kenti lifted the middle and ring fingers of each hand and curled them into all four of the batarian's eye sockets. The scream that ripped through the leader's throat was so loud, that it made Kenti's ears ring. The young man ripped his blood soaked fingers from the batarian's eye sockets and limped around to the front of the batarian, cleaning his fingers with a piece of fabric he found. The batarian was screaming in his language while Kenti simply stood in front of him and watched. The batarian pulled a knife from his boot and cut his bonds, but Kenti just watched him. "My superiors aren't going to be happy, but you won't be alive to see it." The batarian leapt at Kenti with a vibroknife. Kenti backed up as the batarian slashed in the air. Innokenti staggered do to the damage to his leg and felt the blade slice through his flesh. Kenti's biotics flared as he felt his body temperature rise. He imagined a claw swiping through the air and suddenly, the batarian's head exploded, like it was hit by a shotgun. Kenti saw the light fade from the leader's body, as the blood pooled. Kenti could taste blood, his body slowly mending, the pain fading. When Shiloh ran back in, he walked to the body calmly, his leg no longer damaged.

Hilaria sounded disturbed. _What the __futar__ was that? _

Kenti couldn't hold back the pride form his voice. _That was a little something I gained from Yetara. I can't explain it myself. My understanding is that I rip into my enemy's flesh and armor, if they are unshielded. For some reason this causes my body to regenerate faster than normal. The regeneration itself functions when I am using my biotics. _He felt embarrassed by what she had seen of him. _ I am a monster, Hilaria. I would start running now._

Hilaria dug through his memories, going through information on Slavic history. _ You think yourself as an __azdaja__? _ A dragon-like creature from ancient Slavic folklor. It was thought to be a creature of pure evil, driven only by instinct.

Kenti chuckled as he tried to remember the specifics. _It's well fitting, I would say._

Her retort was explosive. _No!_ Kenti tried to distance his mind from hers, to not be fueled by her anger. Hilaria continued to deepen their connection. _I felt your disgust at the feeling. You don't enjoy taking that energy from them. You are not a creature of instinct, Kenti. I have seen the way you look at your family. You are a male that would do anything for your family, regardless of what it took._ She dug through his memories. _ You are __zmaj__, a dragon that was said to be wise, strong, and have a strong grasp of 'magic'._

Kenti couldn't hold back his laughter. _The 'lustful for females' part fits quite nicely._

_I was going for the 'not always benevolent, but never as an entirely evil creature.'_

Kenti laughed harder as he was brought back to the training room. Hadesian was watching the pair with a grin, which showed the left side of his face missing quite a few teeth. Innokenti grinned. "This would be where I say 'I'm home', right?"

Hades chuckled and stood up. "Don't expect a warm welcome. I won't be eating easily for a while."

Innokenti chuckled and deepened his connection to Hilaria, who was looking at Hadesian now. _Thanks for assistance, Hil._ Kenti could feel his body temperature rise and his heart was pounding in his chest, diverting blood away from his brain. Hilaria was excited, and it was affecting him. _Um, Hil, could you get off of me. You are enjoying this way too much._ He noticed Hadesian sniff the air and Hilaria hissed. _Oh __futar__!_

Before Innokenti broke the mental connection, he received the full brunt of Hilaria's need, as she cycled into estrus. Kenti brought his head back and gritted his teeth against the need, as Hadesian tackled Hilaria. The turians rolled around the sand covered floor and Kenti bolted out of the door and didn't stop until he reached the top of the stairs. He placed his head against the cold wall and panted trying his best to ignore how tight his pants were. He tried, desperately, to focus on anything else. _Okay. All I need to do is get in the shower and everything will be okay._ His body was shaking, almost violently. He fought against it and started moving toward the restroom when the front door opened and his mother walked in. _Spirits of air and darkness! Could this night get any more awkward?_ At that exact moment, Pyrrhus Faucus walked into the house before stopping in the doorway. Kenti growled and slammed his head into the wall, repeatedly. Mary walked around the corner.

"Just let me clean up, and I'll make you some _aph-_ Kenti?"

Kenti turned to look at his mother, making sure to not look at her directly with the way he was currently feeling. _She is Mamushka, not a female. Don't look down! _His voice sounded husky, even to his own ears. "Hello _Mamushka_. I would hug you, but I am very sweaty."

Mary didn't seem to notice his voice change, but she did notice his broken nose and bandaged arms. "Kenti, what did they do to you?" She brought her hand up to touch his left arm, where Hades had covered up the cuts.

His smile was strained. He really didn't want to notice that his mother was actually very attractive at the moment. He could restrain himself from such thoughts consciously, but he really didn't need **those** kind of dreams. "I am fine, _Mamushka._ I promise I will explain everything in the morning."

Mary glared at him. "No, Kenti, talk to me."

Kenti grit his teeth as his brain began to bring back images of previous sexual encounters. He was finding it very hard to focus. "_Mamushka, _please drop it. I will tell you tomorrow."

Mary sounded very concerned. "Kenti, what's wrong?"

Pyrrhus was breathing a little heavily as he walked over. "Hilaria cycled into estrus?"

Innokenti nodded looking up his hands were shaking. "Yes and I got a full dose of it biotically now, for the sake of the spirits, leave me alone." He turned and almost ran into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him panting. His body was on fire as he stripped and turned on the shower. He growled as he used one hand to brace his adrenaline-fueled body as his other hand moved lower.

His mind travelled through his memory looking for something, **anything**, to give him release. He thought of Hilaria straddling his waist, in the basement, and leaning down to bite his neck. The image of Hadesian removing his head from his shoulders brought an end to that line of thought. He groaned and thought of Clara when she was lying under him. She had smiled up at him as she wrapped her warm arms around him. His mind strayed away from Clara as the memories of her death returned. The various nights he spent with women from his college days, both good and bad, filtered through his mind. Every time he became close to sweet release, his mind would bring him back to Carla's death.

Suddenly, Kenti was brought back in his bedroom with another female under him. She was a very attractive drell girl, Kynia Thantos, who he had taken a few courses with. She had bright red scales with black scales over her scalp that trailed down her spine. He bit under her neck and ran his tongue over her scales, feeling the secretions of her skin work on him. There saw colors he had never seen before emanating from the room as he moved with the female. Another pair of soft arms wrapped around him from behind as Carla nipped at his ear and ran her hands over his hips as he thrust. His release hit him hard and he braced himself against the stall.

The memories continued as Carla straddled his waist, moving on him, as Kynia lay over his chest, biting at his neck and torso. Carla's eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated. Now, Carla was giving him the pleasure of her mouth as he lay on his back. Kynia was straddling his head and digging her talons into the headboard as he gave her his tongue. More memories of that night continued. The last memory was Kenti waking up with his bed on the roof of the school with candles surrounding him in the shape of an Oroboros, the ancient symbol of a snake swallowing its own tail.

He didn't know when he lost consciousness or how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up he was still in the shower. He did know that he couldn't feel his left arm and that the automatic water supply system had shut off the shower twenty minutes after he started it. He limped out of the shower and had to brace himself against the wall. _I think I was in there a little too long. _He looked down and noticed that he was still at attention. He sighed and righted himself before flicking the fingers on both his hands and putting on a robe. He walked out and looked at the digital readout on his clock, looked down at the bulge in his robe, and then looked back at the clock. _Aren't I supposed to consult a doctor if an erection lasts longer than four hours? Oh, that's right. I can't consult my doctor, because he is in the futarri basement!_ Kenti flicked his fingers at the door to the basement and then walked toward his mother's room. He opened the door and was met by the image of Pyrrhus lying in bed with his mother. The larger turian was lying on his side and had an arm wrapped around Mary's waist. Mary was actually smiling contently and Kenti just stared at her. He had thought that the smiling, fierce woman from his memories was gone and couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked toward the couple. Pyrrhus, due to his superior hearing, opened his eyes and stared at Kenti. Kenti dropped his voice below human hearing. _"If you hurt her, Pyrrhus, I ensure that spirits themselves pray for you, before you die."_

Pyrrhus tightened his grip on Mary's waist, which she responded to by pushing her back against the turian's warm chest. _"I would never do such a thing."_

Kenti bared his teeth at the turian. _"I know. Required to say it, though. It human thing."_ He turned and walked back out of the room. As he closed the door, there was a knock on the front door of his house. Kenti opened it to find Iuterna standing there with Ambrosii standing beside her. "Oh hello, _mada_. How are you this morning?"

Iuterna blinked at him and tried to speak, but Ambrosii beat her to it. "Welcome home, brother. When did you get back?" His voice was calmer than Kenti expected.

Kenti let them inside and smiled at his little brother. "I got home in the afternoon yesterday. No charges, thankfully. _Mamushka_ is sleeping so try to be quiet."

Rosii nodded and looked at his brother. "Okay. Can I go to the basement to practice?"

Kenti rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…I don't think that would be good idea. Hilaria and Hadesian are down there."

Rosii blinked. "They don't want to be disturbed?"

"Exactly, little brother. Why don't you get some sleep? From the looks of it, you were up all night. What were you doing, playing Galaxy of Fantasy?"

Rosii shook his head. "No. Alerio and I were sparing. He said that he needs to start training for boot camp."

Kenti laughed. "I bet it has **nothing** to do with that female he is interested in." He turned to Iuterna, who had a confused look on her face. "_Hilaria cycled into estrus, mada, but don't worry. Hadesian is tending to her. You might want worry for Alerio, though. He quite taken with Medea Porcarius. You might want send pada to her clan leader."_

Iuterna grinned back at Kenti. _"I just might, Kenti. However, I am more concerned about you, after yesterday. I trust you are okay. I don't want to see you return to what you were." _

Kenti smiled warmly at her. _"Mada, worries too much for me. Hadesian and Hilaria ensured that I better. I will __**never**__ return to animal you remember."_

Iuterna's mandibles twitched slightly, but her face was otherwise still. "I'm glad. Now, I will leave the young male to you. I think I know why Mary wanted me to keep Rosii at my place for the evening." She grinned. "I hope to see you at dinner this week, Kenti."

"Of course I'll be there, _mada_." He walked her out before returned to Ambrosii, who was stretching in the living room. "You really should rest your body, Ambrosii."

Ambrosii shook his head. "If I'm going to be like you, I need to get stronger."

Innokenti grabbed Rosii by the shoulders and sat him on the chair. Innokenti sat down on a nearby table and looked his little brother in the eye. "You don't want to be like me, Ambrosii."

Rosii shook his head. "Yes I do. You're strong. If I was as strong as you, _Maht_ wouldn't have been hurt."

Kenti sighed. "I am not strong, little Rosii. A strong person knows when a battle is won and has a worthy cause in why he fights. I fight because I like fighting. You're a good kid, Rosii. I don't want to see you turn into a monster."

Rosii shook his head. "You're not a monster."

Kenti reached his mind out to Rosii bringing them both back to that night. "When you saw me that night, what did you think?"

Ambrosii's response was immediate. "You were saving Leontina." Kenti dug deeper and felt the fear in the back of Rosii's mind. He was scared of the Innokenti that he saw. The Kenti that could curb-stomp a fallen enemy with a sick smile on his face. The Kenti that stared down the barrel of a gun with eyes a brilliant yellow. Ambrosii was ashamed of his fear.

Kenti smiled warmly at him and broke the connection. "Don't be ashamed of it, Rosii. It is a natural response to danger and I am a very dangerous person. You should train to be strong, not to be like me. I will show you some of my moves, but only enough to cripple an attacker, not to kill. I don't want you to damage Alerio when you spar." Rosii nodded and couldn't meet Kenti's eyes anymore. Kenti looked up and smiled. "Ambrosii, why don't you go to your room and rest? I think _Mamushka_ is here to scold me." Ambrosii turned to see Pyrrhus and Mary standing behind the chair and then did as he was told. Kenti sat up and grinned. "Pyrrhus, I trust you will join us for dinner tonight. If you're going to be dating my mother, it would be nice if I could actually get to know you as a male, as opposed to Hil's brother."

Pyrrhus chuckled as Mary flushed, but kept her eyes locked on her son's. "Of course, I will see you both this evening then." He walked out and left Mary and Kenti alone.

Mary sat in front of Kenti and her eyes were locked on his. "Thank you for talking to Ambrosii."

Innokenti met her gaze with ease. "Of course, _Mamushka._ I don't think you would like two criminal sons."

Mary looked down and her voice cracked a little. "It's my fault. I should have looked for you more."

Kenti chuckled. "You did all you could mother. I don't blame you. I blame Ivan and John."

Mary met his gaze again and he could see her fighting against her pain. "Who's John? This has to do with what you were doing before Iuterna found you, isn't it? Why don't you talk to me, Kenti? I know you're hiding things from me, but don't I deserve to know what's wrong with my own son?"

He couldn't meet her gaze anymore. He looked to the ceiling and chuckled. "If I knew keeping secrets would return the mother I remember from my childhood, then I wouldn't have told you anything when I first contacted you again." He looked down, noticed her fiery look, and sighed. "_Mamushka_, I have done things that I am not proud of. I have seen things that would scar you for life. I have even done terrible things that I **am **proud of."

Mary reached out tentatively and took his hands in hers. "Innokenti, you were a soldier. I understand that you have had to kill people."

Kenti met her gaze with a cold stare. "_Mamushka, _I killed dozens of people before I joined the military. I was trained to do it."

His mother's eyes widened. "Trained?"

He sighed. "After you left for Earth, I was found by a man named John. He ran with a gang and decided that a young biotic would make a great weapon. He was right. I killed a lot of people, _Mamushka_, usually because John told me to kill them. I never asked what they did wrong or why they deserved to die. I just killed them and the damnedest thing was that I enjoyed it." He saw all the color drain from his mother's face, but he continued on. "He trained me a little too well, though. He tried to have me killed ten years ago. I killed the man he sent to kill me, but not before said man killed someone I cared very deeply for. I tracked down some more members of the gang and slaughtered them like animals. That was when C-Sec showed up."

He allowed the information to seep in as his mother just stared at him with a pale face and wide eyes. "That's where you met Iuterna."

It wasn't a question, but Kenti answered anyway. "Yes. She took me to jail and I gave her the whole gang. The Executor at the time wanted to send me to a psychiatric ward, but Iuterna volunteered to be my guardian instead. It's probably why she didn't get many field assignments until the Executor was replaced by Bailey." He smiled sadly in response to his mothers shocked expression. _I suppose it was too much to hope for understanding…_

Mary reached forward and pulled her to him. Her body was shaking and her eyes were filled with tears, but her voice was steady. "I still love you, Kenti. I always will." She put her head down on top of his and he felt the tears flow. "I am so sorry…"

Kenti wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back whispering softly, his voice was breaking a little. "It's not your fault, _Mamushka._ You're here now and I'm okay. That's all that matters." Mary's tears continued and Kenti just held her there. Every tear she shed made him wish that Ivan was still alive, so that Kenti could kill him. _That bastard took my mother away from me, beat her and my little brother for years, and gets out of it with a quick death. Such a man doesn't deserve that._

Mary rubbed his back. "You are so angry now. What happened to the little boy I remember watching as he played with Hadesian."

Innokenti grinned at her. "I think he is in here somewhere. He is probably sleeping right now. Can I take a message?" He received a smack on the back of the head for his trouble. "I should go check on the pair in the basement."

Mary blinked. "Check on them? What have they been doing all this time?"

Kenti shrugged. "Making babies?" He laughed as his mother turned bright red and raised her voice.

**Hadesian Vulpis, October 17, 2187**

Hadesian rubbed fingers against Hilaria's fringe as she slept. He looked at her, covered in fresh marks and sand, and couldn't keep the grin from his face. He didn't want to move, but he knew that she would need food and water after all the time they spent together. He slowly unwound himself from his mate and stood up. He smiled as he walked toward the door. _I suppose I should ask her when she wakes up, especially if there is a youngling involved._ His smile dropped from his face as he thought about it. He didn't know if he could take care of a youngling. He could handle older offspring fine, but he hadn't had experience with infants.

He stopped at the door and looked back at Hilaria. _Hilaria isn't one to neglect her meds and she is half way through her latest prescription so it isn't a bad batch._

A voice responded in his mind. _You're not the only one who suspects foul play, Hades._

Hadesian turned and opened the door, to see Innokenti standing there with a smile on his face, but it wasn't a friendly smile. Hadesian followed him upstairs and noticed Mary staring at him. He looked down and realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He was covered in fresh marks, which brought his thoughts back to the wonderful night he had. He smiled warmly. "Good morning, Ms. Ryan."

Mary stared at him before blinking and turning a darker shade of red. "Morning, Hadesian. I take it you need…uh.. food?"

Hadesian smiled. "Yes, thank you. I was just about to go get some." He walked into the kitchen with Innokenti and drank from a bottle of water before looking back at his friend. "What exactly do you mean by 'foul play'?"

Kenti sat down and drank from his own bottle before pulling out pans. "Exactly what I said. I think I could be some male she works with who thought it would be nice if she 'just happened' to go into estrus around him."

Hadesian growled low in his chest. He was ordinarily a very calm male, but some things irritated even him. The doctor in him also said that the pheromones from Hilaria's estrus were still lingering in the house and would increase his adrenaline. "Who?" _If I find out a male tried something that stupid, they will regret even having the idea._ He felt the rage start to bubble over and focused on the mental training his parents had taught him.

Innokenti looked over his shoulder at the turian male, the _apatarae_ slices sizzling in the pan. "Calm down, Hadesian. I know it's irritating, but I am just making a hypothesis here. The real question is, now that you have gone through estrus together, are you **finally** going to marry the female?"

"Are you **finally **going to finish your adoption into the Telibus clan?"

Kenti stilled before he started stirring again, adding some spices to the meat. "I don't know if _mada _wants me to join the clan, after the incident at the construction site. I would be very happy to wear the paint though."

Hadesian chuckled. "You'd look good in green." The human male laughed and Hadesian started to think back to all the enjoyable times he had spent with Hilaria. He had a few mates before Hilaria, but none had been able to make him laugh as hard and argue as fiercely as she did. Just thinking about his paint on her face was making him breathe a little heavier. He cleared his throat and tried to calm his voice. "I was waiting for the right time, to ask her. I think now is as good a time as any."

Innokenti sighed heavily. "Hades, I know of **glaciers** that move faster than you. Now would be very good, especially if there is a youngling involved." Hadesian felt his adrenaline increase as he thought about the possibility of a child. Kenti, apparently, noticed and couldn't seem to keep it behind his teeth. "You're nervous? You? Now that is scary."

Hades flicked his fingers at the human, who laughed. "I don't know if I can handle a child. I also don't want Hilaria to give up what she loves doing, because of me."

Innokenti chuckled. "She wouldn't have to, Hades. Just make sure that your next job allows you to work from home and it should be fine."

Hadesian shook his head. "No. I know Hilaria and she would want to stay at home and help take care of the child. I could argue with her about it, but even I am not stupid enough to keep a female from her nestling."

Innokenti chuckled warmly. "That's certainly true."

Hadesian nodded and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He thought back to when he first met Innokenti, twenty years ago. They were sitting in an alley laughing together and jabbering in their respective languages. They hadn't been able to understand each other, but they still ran around and laughed like all younglings. _So many things have changed and yet some things remain the same._ "We have been friends for twenty years, Kenti."

Innokenti looked confused. "What about it?"

"We survived the fighting on the Citadel."

"Including the attack when they managed to land husks in the Wards. What is this trip down Memory Lane about exactly?"

Hadesian chuckled a little nervously. He knew Kenti picked up a lot of turian culture from the time he lived with Iuterna, but was unsure if he would understand what Hadesian was going to ask him. "Have you ever thought of taking _sangua'fradae_ rights?"

Innokenti dropped his glass. "You sure you want us to be blood-brothers. You're offspring might end up a biotic like me."

Hadesian grinned. "I am pretty sure that you're genome has **nothing** to do with any potential offspring I have, but, between Hilaria's **and** my own genes, it's pretty much assured that my children will be biotic. Both of my parents are biotics."

Innokenti bared his teeth at the turian. "Sounds like fun. Let's not have it on the same day as your wedding, though. I don't want to upset your _fiancé_. She has a dangerous high kick."

Hadesian laughed and picked up a couple of bottles of water before returned to the basement. When he opened the door, he saw Hilaria slowly sit up and hold her head. Hadesian grinned widely as he saw his fresh marks on her body again. "Good morning, Hilaria."

Hilaria nearly jumped out of her scales and looked over to him. _"Hades?"_

Hadesian smiled and handed her a bottle of water. _"What's the matter, Hil?"_

She couldn't meet his eyes. "_I'm sorry…"_

"_For what? The best mating session I've had in years?"_

Hilaria flushed through her chest and squawked at him. _"Hadesian! This isn't funny!"_

Hadesian chuckled lightly. _"I thought it was a pretty good joke, for me."_ Her glare almost drilled a hole in his head. _"You're right. I'm sorry. I have more important things to talk to you about, anyway." _ His face grew serious. _"Hilaria Faucus, will you consent to marry me?"_

Hilaria choked on her water and connected her mind with his. _W-what? Hadesian, this is the estrus talking. You don't want to marry me._

Hadesian smiled and opened his mind completely to her showing her his feelings about her and the numerous times he wanted to propose before. _I have wanted to marry you for some time, Hil._

Hilaria's embarrassment was growing. _Hades, I don't want you to get tied to me. I don't want you to think you're responsible for any problems that come from this._ She broke eye contact.

Hadesian put a hand to her face and made her look at him. _And if there is a youngling involved._

_I won't make you stay with me if you don't really want to, Hadesian. It's likely that there isn't a youngling, anyway. I'm a marine, Hadesian. I won't be assigned here much longer, nor do I want to be._

Hadesian growled a bit. _"Then I will rejoin the Hierarchy. No problems there and I can work with any ships doctor you're assigned to."_

Hilaria growled at the male. _"Hades, you're making decisions without thinking!"_

Hades bared his teeth and growled at her back. _"I don't care! I love you and I am not going to let you just walk away like it's nothing!" _He advanced and loomed over her._ "Now, stop avoiding my question and answer me."_

Hilaria looked away flushed, though Hadesian was unsure if it was from embarrassment or adrenaline. _"Do you really love me, Hadesian?"_

He leaned down and bit the side of her neck. _"Beyond hope, Hilaria."_

Hilaria sucked in breath as he bit her. _"Then I accept."_

Hadesian held her close and bit her throat, small nips from her shoulder to her mandibles. _"Good, I will talk to your brother about the contract tonight then."_

Hilaria chuckled and pushed him off. _"Can I eat something before you take me again, Hades?"_

Hadesian grinned back at his mate. _"Certainly. Kenti is cooking up some food now. Speaking of Kenti, I have more news for you."_

Hilaria looked skeptical. _"Why am I afraid?"_

Innokenti walked in carrying a steaming pan and a couple of plates. "Your husband and I are pledging blood-brotherhood, Hilaria."

Hilaria blinked and her gaze shifted from Hadesian to Innokenti and back again before she started laughing. "Oh spirits, now I am going to be related to Kenti." Hadesian laughed heartily and Innokenti squawked in mock offense.


	5. Growing

**Chapter 5 is finally done! School is eating my writing time and ME3's arrival isn't going to help my writing at all. I have the next chapter plotted out in my head, but we will see how much time my characters demand of me.**

**Chapter 5: Growing**

**Leontina, Palaven, October 22, 2187 – November 1**

Leontina walked off the shuttle and was met by a heat and humidity that was so different from the normal atmosphere of the Citadel, which was mostly tailored for Asari, that she had to stop and adjust. She felt strange being surrounded by so many turians. She looked around and noticed that almost all of the other turians she had traveled with were reacting the same way. She moved through the crowds as quickly as she could. The Citadel had prepared her for dealing with crowds of bodies, but she could at least see where she was going on the Citadel. _This would be much easier if I was still taller than eighty percent of the people. _Leontina was slightly shorter than her mother at 6'2" but still towered over most members of the other species. Now, with around half of the people around her being male, she was having a hard time maneuvering. She joined the long line of recruits for her facility and prepared to stand there for a long time. She stood patiently and listened to the flurry of different dialects of turian around her.

As she moved into the shuttle to the boot camp facility, she sat down next to a familiar face. _"Iovis Porcarius? I didn't see you on the shuttle from the Citadel."_

The Galatana-painted male looked down at her and bared his teeth. _"Nice to see someone I know, Telibus. I actually came from Macedyn…"_

"_Oh, I see. You chased Iulia's tail all the way back to Macedyn?"_The male looked uncomfortable, breaking eye contact and looking ahead as the shuttle took off. Iovis had always been very friendly and quick to laugh. He was what Kenti would call a 'ladies' man', always chasing after the females in their classes. _Does he want me to ask? He doesn't seem angry. _"I hope she put you down gently, Porcarius."

The male lifted his hands, palms up, in a 'what can you do' gesture. _"Not the softest'goodbye' I've ever had."_

"_You can be artfully vague when you need to be."_

Iovis bared his teeth at her. _"It's one of my strengths. Don't look so worried about me, Telibus. I already tried my hand courting you. My ribs still hurt."_

She looked out the window as the colors of Palaven passed underneath them. "_It's not my fault that you were more focused on my waist than my legs."_

He looked out the window from over her shoulder. _"I don't think any male would hold that against me. You might want to be cautious, Telibus. I might just surprise you on the mats."_

She brought her elbow back toward his face and he backed off grinning. She locked her eyes with his. _"I am still not interested, Porcarius."_

"_I know, Leontina. I only need to be told once. I'm more concerned about you. That cut looks very fresh."_

She fought to keep her face neutral. _"I had an encounter with some crazy humans the day before I left. The cut was, apparently, very deep."_

He looked up for a second then locked his eyes with hers. _"So you're blooded now?"_

Leontina nodded slightly smiling. _"I suppose I am. If Kenti didn't show up when he did, I would probably not be talking to you right now."_ Iovis, always the joker, lost his smile. He looked up at the ceiling and just stared with hard eyes. Leontina stared confusedly at the male beside her and noticed that his talons were digging into the arm of his seat. _"Iovis, are you alright?"_

Porcarius looked back at her and smiled. _"I'm terribly sorry, Leontina. I've a hard time dealing with people attacking my friends."_

Leontina chuckled slightly. "_I'm beginning to see why the other females liked you so much." _She laughed at his hopeful expression. _"The answer is still 'no'." _She laughed harder when the male hung his head in defeat. He looked at her in mock hurt before laughing along with her.

Leontina continued her conversation with the male until they reached the facility. Iovis gave her a nod and stood in his own line to be processed. She moved forward and gave them her information. After her biometric chips were stapled into her hands, Leontina made her way to the med bay for a routine physical and a cornucopia of vaccinations._How would I possible get quarian influenza? Spirits, my arm is going to be throbbing tomorrow._ She stood in a line with twelve other recruits, for the initial strength test. Leontina watched as the female in front of her stood on a line with her legs shoulder length apart. The NCOs placed a bar, which weighed as much as the female, across her shoulders and told her to hold it up for one minute.

Leontina waited for her turn and felt the weight lay across her shoulders. The bar was heavy, but Kenti had ensured that she was ready for boot camp. It was difficult to not smirk as she remembered Kenti sitting on her shoulders and making her do push-ups. The 170 pound weight on her shoulders was nothing to a 220 pound male sitting on her back.

After a minute, the centurions removed the weight and she moved up to check in her belongings and receive her regulation rifle. She stood in the large hall, with hundreds of other recruits, at attention. When all of the recruits were assembled, the drill centurions started to call out names. The recruits were going to be separated into five man squads. She heard Iovis' name called for Squad 233 and watched him follow the line his squad was given. The drill centurion continued on. _"Squad 234, Luceio, Pythius. Paruus, Verus. Pratis, Hrabanus. Redueriis, Silva. Telibus, Leontina. Temporary squad leader assignment, Telibus. Barracks assignment, Caleo-Equa 7. Follow the yellow lines, and move out! Squad 235…"_

Leontina followed the lines to her barracks, as instructed. Upon entering the room, she moved straight for the only nest that didn't have a hammock over it. Cutting people out of hammocks was a well-known boot camp prank. Her squad mates were close behind her.

Pythius Luceio was a Palaven-born turian who wore orange, Carthaan colony paint. He had an air of -superiority about him. Evidently, he was sent through Calleo and Facito for the last four years. He clearly expected to breeze through boot camp. Leontina thought that the male needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

There was another Palaven native in the squad in the form of Silva Redueriis. The female was taller than Leontina and barefaced. Unlike Pythius, who was from the eastern continent near Complovium, she was from the western continent. Leontina didn't like the look of the female. Silva seemed have the typical Palaven native attitude toward colonists.

Verus Paruus was a native of Edessan and was short for a male. He was only two inches taller than Leontina and the same height as Silva. The male seemed very bright, but she doubted if he would be good in the physical trials.

Hrabanus Pratis was as tall as Hadesian. He was thin and well muscled, but not very outspoken. The male said that he was from Syglar, but didn't have the typical Syglar accent. His accent was that of a Palaven native, similar to Pythius, but there was something off about it.

Leontina sat by her nest and waited for the drill centurions to begin the next phase. Hrabanus looked over from his hammock over Silva's nest. _"That cut looks deep Squad Leader. Where did it come from?"_

Leontina blinked and ran a finger over the stitches. In a few days she could remove them and then all that would remain would be a slight scar, until the new scales came in_. "I was attacked by a group of humans the day before I left." _Four sets of eyes stared at her and she resisted the urge to sigh. Luckily, the drill centurions chose then to begin the next section. The recruits lined up and listened to the drill centurions as they walked up and down the line, explaining the rules or boot camp. Leontina knew all of this information, of course. She stood at attention and focused on a patch of wall strait ahead of her as the drill centurion started going down the line and making personal attacks.

"_Recruit Telibus, do you think you can survive planet-side after living an easy life on the Citadel?"_

Leontina responded with a loud, clear voice. _"Yes, drill centurion."_

"_I don't think you can. I think I am going to have to remind you of how to be a damn turian."_

The male was still very close to her face, but Leontina didn't flinch. She had seen Kenti in what she could only call blood-rage. Kenti was intimidating. The drill centurion wasn't.

The centurion continued down the line. _"Do you think you're special, Pratis? Do you think I care who you're parents are?"_

Hrabanus answered quickly and clearly. _"No drill centurion."_

"_That's right. No one is special. Is that understood?" _Following the loud agreement form the assembled recruits, the centurion looked back up at the male. "_You know what? Give me twenty pushups." _The centurion moved down the line as Hrabanus joined a majority of the recruits on the ground.

The recruits were then taken outside the building for a five kilometer sprint. Leontina wasn't worried about the 5 kilometer sprint, but she was worried about the 40 kilometer that they would be doing by the end of the week. When the run began, she noticed a few recruits pass her, but not nearly as many as she was expecting. When she finished and moved over to the drill centurion that would check the amount of oxygen in her blood, she was surprised that she wasn't the slowest one of her squad. She didn't wince as the machine pricked her finger and sampled her blood. She looked back and noticed that Hrabanus and Pythius were already finished. Silva had finished a few seconds behind Leontina. She stood with the rest of her squad as Verus made it across the line, and barely qualifying. The squad then stood at attention as every other recruit that finished after Verus, and didn't qualify, were given calisthenics.

In the dining hall, they were still broken up into squads. By the time Leontina made it to the table, Hrabanus and Pythius were already in a conversation. Upon seeing her, the Carthaan-painted male turned and smiled at her. _"You're very fast, for a female, Squad Leader. You must have been training hard."_

Leontina let the female comment slide as she sat down. _"Let's just say that my trainers might have been a little overzealous. From your time, all that money your parents spent on prep facilities was well spent."_

Pythius chuckled. _"I am sure they will be glad to hear it. Pratis was first to finish, though."_ He turned to the Syglar-painted male. _"Where did you get your training, Pratis?"_

Hrabanus was sitting at attention._ "I didn't have any specific training. I spent most of my free time hunting."_

Leontina blinked. _"Did you do anything besides hunt?"_

"_My father and I live in the middle of nowhere. There isn't much to do besides hunting."_

Pythius turned to the male. "_You mean to tell me, that you can run that fast because you hunt?"_

Pratis shrugged his shoulders_. "Not wading through bayous or hopping from tree stump to tree stump in a bog is a nice change."_

Luceio laughed and the drill centurions called for silence. The centurions began to recite the regulations, as they would for the next 110 days. By the end of boot camp, there shouldn't be a single recruit that couldn't recite the regulations.

After the meal was finished, the recruits were taught about their uniforms and rifles. The drill centurions beat the means of maintaining both into their brains. With any luck, if any recruit needed to use their rifle in their assigned position, they would not shoot themselves in the leg. The squad leaders were instructed to create fire watch rotations.

Upon returning to their barracks, Leontina turned to her squad. "Okay, I am sure all of you would like to read your mail, so I will deal with this quickly. We will be rotating the fire watch every day. Whoever takes the last watch tonight, will not have one tomorrow. Understood?" After receiving affirmations from her squad, Leontina continued. "Do I have a volunteer for third watch?" The second and third watches were the most difficult, because the recruit would need to sleep, be woken up, and then go **back** to sleep. The third watch was more difficult because the second stage of sleep for the recruit was two hours, instead of the four hours of sleep the recruit who had second watch would receive.

The other members of her squad looked at each other confused. The most turian way to orient a fire watch rotation would be to give out watches based on performance. Hrabanus stepped forward. _"I will take third watch, Squad Leader."_

Leontina nodded. _I am going to have to keep an eye on you, Pratis_. _"Excellent. I will take second watch, then. Paruus, you will take first watch."_ She turned to the remaining two members of her squad. _"Luceio, you will take last watch."_

He barred his teeth at her. _"Of course, Squad Leader."_

"_Good. Now go, read mail."_ She moved to her nest and sat down, checking her omnitool for any messages. She received one message from Alerio, who wished her luck and wanted stories from boot camp. She chuckled to herself and started typing out a message back to her little brother.

After lights out, she managed to go to sleep right away. She was lucky that the Citadel station time was similar enough to Palaven time. She was awoken two hours later by Verus and stood her watch. She was happy to notice that no one in her barracks was listening to music, which wasn't allowed. _One less thing I have to worry about. The only problem I have is Pythius' attitude. Silva might also cause a problem, being a Palaven native. _She stood her watch and moved back into the room to wake Hrabanus. Hrabanus opened his light blue eyes when she reached out to wake him. _"My watch?"_

Leontina nodded and stepped back while the male climbed off his hammock. _"You had better have been sleeping, Pratis."_

Hrabanus nodded. _"I was, Squad Leader. I am just a very light sleeper."_ He left and she was surprised by how quietly he walked out of the barracks. He didn't look like he was making an effort to be quiet, but if she wasn't watching him; she wouldn't have known he left. Leontina watched him until the door closed and then moved back to her nest.

They were awoken at 5:00 by the lights in the barracks turning on and the Imperial anthem playing loudly over the speakers. They lined up and moved to the large, communal showering areas. Despite the typical showering convention of no communication, the male beside her actually started talking to her. _"Nice to see you, Leontina."_

Leontina turned and shook her head with a sigh. _"Porcarius. Why am I not surprised?"_

Iovis laughed and turned to her. _"You shouldn't b-"_The male whistled through his teeth.

Leontina followed Iovis' gaze behind her and saw Hrabanus, who was on her other side. The male's body was covered in scars. Some were faded and gray against his scales, while others were fresher. Leontina's gaze moved over the male's body, down to his thigh, which had a large half ellipse of teeth marks. They didn't look like mating marks. The teeth were larger than any normal turian teeth and the bite width was almost his entire thigh.

Hrabanus turned, showing the other side of the bite as he did so. _"Problem, Squad Leader?"_

Leontina shook her head and pushed Iovis back, who chuckled. _"I believe I have to speak with you later, Pratis."_

Leontina followed the other recruits as they moved to strength training and a two kilometer sprint before breakfast. Breakfast was followed immediately by a ten kilometer run. Hrabanus was the first one to finish again. When Leontina finished her run, she noticed that Pythius and the other recruits, who probably had some training, were staring at Hrabanus like he had two heads. _That male is certainly a good runner. I wonder if he is any good in other areas._

She found out when they moved to the firing range. The recruits took their rifles and fired their first ten qualifying shots. When the initial scores came back, Leontina had to stop herself from gawking at Hrabanus'. All ten of his shots were clustered, almost on top of each other on the line between the center and first outer ring. The score indicated that three of the shots were counted as in the next ring out. Pythius had all of his shots in the center ring. Silva had five in the center and five in the next ring out. Leontina fought the grimace as her scores came back with two in the center and eight in the next ring out all to the left. _I knew I should have gone to the shooting range with __**pada, **__when I had the chance. _Verus evidently had never held a rifle before. All of his shots were high and to the left and were spread out between the first, second, and third ring out. The drill centurion moved the targets back another twenty five feet and had them shoot again. The distance increased another two increments before the drill centurion assembled them and started reading scores. Leontina was happy that she was somewhere in the middle of the list. _Verus and I are going to need help with this._ The centurion was reaching the end of the list. _"Fourth place, Recruit Porcarius from Squad 233. Score of ninety. Rating, exceptional. Third place, Recruit Surius from Squad 220. Score of ninety-four. Rating, exceptional. Second place, Recruit Pratis from Squad 234. Score of ninety-six. Rating, sharpshooter. First place, Recruit Luceio from Squad of , sharpshooter."_

Leontina barely kept herself from laughing. _Iovis was fourth place? I guess he has been doing more than chasing tails._

The drill centurion bared his teeth. _"Alright, Recruit Pratis, you aid your squad leader and Recruit Luceio, you help Recruit Paruus."_

Hrabanus walked over to her and Leontina nodded. _"I need a lot of work on this, apparently."_

Hrabanus shook his head. _"No, you have the basics down, Squad Leader. It looks like you are just anticipating the recoil. Try attempting to fire with the ammo block out." _

Leontina followed his instructions for a little while. _"How did you get so good at this Pratis?"_

Hrabanus lifted both of his hands, palms up. _"As I have said, I spent all my time hunting. If you want to be a good hunter, you have to know how to shoot. When your hunting __**dachae**__, for example, it helps if you don't miss."_

Leontina gawked at him. _"Why in the spirits' names would you hunt __**dachae**__?"_

"_Most of the wildlife around my father's estate are poisonous. Some are small enough, that they can be caught easily. Those are usually creatures that secrete a poison from their scales and I don't have that much faith in my cooking skills."_

They didn't speak for a while. Leontina was surprised by how well she shot dry firing the gun for a while. Pythius seemed to be having fun teaching Verus how to use his gun effectively. Verus seemed to have made some improvements before they left for melee practice. Leontina looked forward to testing herself against the other recruits. She wanted to see how she compared after Kenti's training.

Verus, surprisingly, was very skilled in melee combat. His motions were fluid and, when he saw an opportunity, he struck with typical turian kickboxing. Leontina recognized it as a technique Kenti used occasionally. _Didn't Kenti say an asari taught him that? _Silva seemed to rely only on turian kickboxing and was not faring well against the rest of the squad. Pythius was the same, but his command of the style was much better than Silva's. Verus' style was giving them both trouble, but while Pythius eventually won, Silva wasn't able to adapt, and was pinned. Leontina faced off against Verus and tried to use the same technique that Verus used. She enjoyed the shock that flashed across his face when she ducked his hit and slammed her shin into the male's chest. She ducked another kick and pinned him to the ground. She stood up and offered him her hand.

The male blinked and took her hand. _"You adapt quickly, Squad Leader."_

She barred her teeth at the male. _"I only learned it third hand, from….I guess you could call him my brother." _She still didn't like referring to Kenti that way, but it was less complicated than saying 'some male I am a little fixed on'.

Verus looked at her confused. Pythius scoffed. _"What was that, anyway? I didn't look very turian at all."_

Verus shrugged. _"It's something my mate showed me, before I left Edessan."_

Leontina blinked, but didn't press the topic. _So his mate is an asari?_ She watched at Hrabanus took on Verus. The match was a short one. The larger male wasn't affected by the fluid motions that Verus used to dodge and simply threw the male out of the sparing area a few times.

It turned out that Silva was the weakest in melee. Pythius just played with her and Leontina could tell he was sandbagging, which earned him a nice strike across the face from Silva before he took her down. Hrabanus didn't hold back when he faced Silva. He matched her blow for blow in turian kickboxing, easily driving the shorter female back. Silva ducked under a kick and began grappling the male. Hrabanus ended up on top of the female, holding her arms behind her back and pinning her. Hrabanus helped the female back up again and Leontina tried not to laugh at the way Silva was looking at the male. _Someone is quite taken with you, Pratis._

Hrabanus' match with Pythius was short and attacked with fierce kicks, which Hrabanus blocked with his blocked one of Pythius' kicks and then brought his elbow into the shorter male's chest. Pythius recovered and started kicking again. Hrabanus ducked under a blow and brought his own leg up, striking Pythius across the face. Pythius hit the mat and Hrabanus took the opportunity to pin the other male.

Leontina found herself facing Pythius. The male hit hard, relying solely on the turian kickboxing he learned from the training facilities. His kicks were almost as fast as Hilaria's, but she knew how to combat them. She ducked under the kick and destabilized the weight baring leg. The male caught himself with his hands and kicked back at her. Leontina barely dodged as the male's toes scraping against her scales. She refused to back down and pushed forward with more ferocity. She slammed her shin under the male's arm and into his ribs. He struck back with more kicks and she sidestepped out of the way before slamming her foot across the male's face, the same place Hrabanus hit him. The male hit the ground and rubbed at his jaw, hissing in pain. Leontina walked over and offered him her hand. _"You alright, Luceio?"_

The male took her hand and stood up rubbing his jaw and opening his mouth wide to check if he still could. He turned to Leontina and grumbling a bit. _"I'm okay Squad Leader, but you sure kick hard. Where did you get your training?"_

Leontina smiled slightly. _"Maybe I'll tell you later."_ She had more pressing problems. Hrabanus stood in the center of the sparing area. She could feel her body tensing up as she moved toward the male. She knew that this male was a strong fighter and she was excited. Taking her stance, Leontina locked her eyes with his. The aqua eyes started to shine as a grin spread across his face. _He is excited too?_

The drill centurions began the match and she shot forward with a hard kick to his face. The male ducked and swept her feet out from under her. She used her arms to lift her body and kicked the large male in the chest as she stood up and took her moved forward striking hard. She met the male kick for kick and started pushing him back. Hrabanus grabbed her leg in mid-strike and moved forward, trying to pin her to the ground. The pair rolled around on the mat, fighting for ended up straddling the male's chest and bringing her arm back to strike his face. Hrabanus blocked her strike, seizing both of her wrists with his. He pulled her toward him quickly and brought his skull up to meet hers. Leontina reeled back at the impact and Hrabanus used it to throw her off of him and stand up. Leontina quickly righted herself and attacked harder. She through everything she had at him. She didn't know how long the fight lasted, but it ended with her on the ground with Hrabanus holding one arm in a bar. They were both panting and she could hear his voice in her ear and his breath on her neck.

"_I have never had a better match in my life. You're certainly fierce, Telibus." _Hrabanus released her arm and stood up, his face returning to its usual stoic expression.

Leontina clasped the offered wrist and allowed him to help her up. _"Thanks, Pratis. You are certainly no __**cuderae **__yourself." _She followed the rest of the squad to dinner, sitting across from Hrabanus. Pythius was the next at the table with an unsatisfied look on his face. _"What's the matter with you, Luceio?"_

There was a growl in his voice. _"Evidently, I didn't train hard enough for boot camp."_

Leontina sighed. _"My brother once told me, that you can't really prepare for boot camp. He just trained me in sparring."_

Pythius looked at her. _"I don't understand why I couldn't last a minute with either of you."_

Hrabanus actually spoke up. _"It's because Squad Leader was probably trained in how to combat the turian styles. You seem to only rely on them."_

Pythius turned to him and growl._ "I'm sorry I don't have aliens around to teach me." _He didn't sound angry about them using alien styles. He almost sounded bitter about not getting a chance.

Silva turned to Verus. _"I can't believe I am agreeing with him, but what you were doing was definitely not turian. Where did you learn it?"_

Verus watched the last recruit make their way to their table. _"My mate taught me as a farewell present."_

Leontina stared at the male. _Farewell present? That doesn't sound good at all._ Silva looked taken aback, but the drill centurions called for silence and the squad started eating. They sat through dinner and more drill centurion lectures before they were finally allowed to return to the barracks. Leontina sat in her nest, checking her messages.

Silva looked over to Verus, who was checking his messages. _"So what's your mate, Paruus? Some asari dancing girl?" _Her voice was sharper than normal.

Verus flipped through his omnitool. _"She was an asari, but she was a trader from Illium checking out the businesses on Edessan. She left a few days before I left for boot camp."_

Silva scoffed. _"I don't know what you were expecting, but asari can't be trusted."_

Verus scoffed. _"Really? Exactly how many have you met, barefaced?"_

Silva stood up and growled at the male. _"I know enough! It's not surprising that you fuck aliens. I doubt you could handle a turian female."_

Verus stood up and got in her face. _"You want me to show you how untrue that is?"_

The pair continued to growl at each other and Leontina stood up and pushed them apart. _"That is enough!" _She pushed Verus back._ "Leave it be, Paruus. That's an order!" _The male backed down, but Silva was still growling and moved toward Leontina and Verus. Leontina turned around and saw that Hrabanus was holding the female back with an arm snaked around her neck and an arm locked behind her back. Leontina growled and got in Silva's face. _"And you! I don't know what you have against aliens and I don't care! This is my squad and you will get along until we combine squads and I can separate you two. However, as long as you're in this squad, you two will work together. Understood?"_

Verus nodded immediately, but didn't sound thrilled._ "Yes, Squad Leader."_

Silva growled and Leontina moved in. _"Drop her, Pratis." _Hrabanus let go of the female and Leontina slammed the taller female into the wall. _"Is. That. Under. Stood?"_

Silva locked eyes with her, but looked away after a while. _"Yes, Squad Leader."_

Leontina nodded. _"Good." _She turned to Pythius, who was sitting in his hammock and watching. _"Am I going to have a problem with you too, Luceio?"_

Pythius raised his hands. _"Not tonight, Squad Leader."_

Leontina nodded and sat back in her nest sighing. Hrabanus climbed back in his hammock and Silva looked up at him. _"Let me guess, you like asari too?"_

Leontina glared at the female and was about to speak, but Hrabanus stopped her with a raised hand and looked down at Silva. _"I haven't met many asari. There weren't many on Syglar or Palaven. Come to think of it, there weren't many people around my father's house at all, except customers."_

Leontina blinked and looked up at Hrabanus. _"You lived in Palaven? That explains your accent, at least. When did you move to Syglar?"_

Hrabanus rolled to his side and looked at her. _"My parents separated four years ago. I went to Syglar with my father."_

Pythius was staring at Hrabanus. _"You sound like you're from the Eastern continent, Pratis. Where are you from?"_

Hrabanus sighed and his accent changed. The sound of the court accent made every other recruit sit up and stare at him. _"I lived the first twelve years of my life in Complovium."_

Pythius gawked at the male. _"Is your father a general or something?"_

Hrabanus shook his head and laid back on his stomach. _"No."_

Leontina stared at the male as the lights shut down. She decided that she would not interrogate the male after he just helped her with the altercation between Verus and Silva. She simply laid down in her nest and went to sleep.

The rest of the week went by without any issues. Silva seemed to have taken what Leontina said to heart and was leaving Verus alone. Pythius was having fun asking Verus how asari were in bed. Leontina didn't know whether the male was trying to goad Verus or Silva with his comments, but it succeeded in the pair growling at Pythius. Hrabanus had been mostly quiet throughout the week. Leontina was sure she was scored high in the squad. It came down to the last sparring session.

Like every sparing session, it ended up with Hrabanus and herself as the final two. _You're not winning this time, Pratis._

**Innokenti, Citadel, October 25**

Kenti smiled and chased Neridia around the basement of his home. Fidelis and Iuterna were laughing as they watched the human try to match turian foot speed. He was actually sprinting after the female and barely catching up. Kenti grabbed the squirming youngling and moved toward the older pair.

Iuterna smiled at the human._ "So when are you doing the __**sangua'fradae**__ rites, Kenti? I want to be there for it."_

Innokenti smiled. _"We thinking that we wait until my adoption into your clan complete, __**mada.**__"_

Iuterna coughed. _"You want to join the clan?"_

Kenti smiled at the female. "Green paint and everything, _mada_." He turned to Fidelis. "If that's alright, _pada_"

Fidelis grinned wider than Kenti ever saw. _"I will start the paperwork right now."_ True to his word, the male stood up and limped toward the stairs.

Iuterna turned to Kenti, who had placed Neridia on his shoulders, her small spurs under his arms. "Are you sure about this, Kenti? You just got your family back."

Kenti smiled at her. "My family is right here, _mada_. It took ten years, but I think it's about time I joined this family."

Iuterna gawked at him. "What will your mother say?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I will find out when she gets home with Pyrrhus."

Iuterna sighed. _"You're jumping into things again, second-son."_

Kenti grinned wide. _"Nothing new, __**mada**__." _He dropped his smile. _"I understand if don't want me join, __**mada. **__I have reputation for violence." _

Iuterna stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, locking her eyes with his. _"I would be honored to have you as part of my clan, Innokenti." _She let the silence between them lengthen. _"I have to ask you, though. Are you ever going to drop that thick accent?"_

Kenti chuckled. _**Mada **__was always very sharp. "When there is a need, I will change it. Until then, I enjoy it. It adds character." _The female laughed and Kenti picked Neridia up. He tossed the squirming youngling into the air and caught her, making her squawk. _"I going to be your brother, Neridia!" _

The youngling flailed her arms._"First-brother!"_

He laughed and carried the youngling upstairs, moving to where the Alerio and Ambrosii were sitting on the couch. He moved up from behind them, looking at the aerogel screen. "I swear to the spirits, if you are watching Shepard does the Citadel, I'm disowning both of you."

Ambrosii turned to look at him, slightly red. "W-what are you talking about, Kenti?"

Innokenti burst out laughing, with the youngling on his shoulders joining in, as Alerio turned to the taller human. "Did you hear that they are closing the Citadel, brother?"

Kenti nodded placing Neridia on the ground and smiled at Alerio. "Yeah, I have heard that. As I understand it, they are almost finished building the core of the new station. They will probably be transferring _mamushka _over in about a year, when they start putting in buildings."

Alerio nodded. "Sounds accurate, second-brother. So, when do I get to start calling Hadesian my brother?"

Kenti blinked. "When have you waited for formalities, Alerio? I am still not technically a part of the family."

Ambrosii laughed as Alerio flushed slightly and then turned to look at his brother. "Will you be coming with me and _maht,_ brother?"

Kenti pat both of the younglings on the head and fringe respectively and grins. "I will wait to answer that one, Rosii." He cracked his neck and grinned. "Now I am going to go find my _mamushka_. When I get back, do you males want to get some real training in melee?" Kenti couldn't hold back his laughter as both males looked at each other and then bared their teeth at him with a 'yes!'

Kenti made his way out of the house and down toward the lower wards, where Pyrrhus had an apartment. As he passed the embassy, Kenti noticed a commotion from inside and decided to investigate.

Innokenti walked through the crowd and noticed a C-Sec officer holding back the crowd. Kenti didn't try to push his way through. He simply took in the scene. Two C-Sec officers were escorting a turian female out of the building. She was snarling and uttering curses about 'that biotic bitch'. Kenti's eyes narrowed on the female as Hilaria and Hadesian came out of the embassy. _So her estrus wasn't a case of bad meds after all._

When the crowd had finally cleared, Kenti approached the couple. Hadesian's eyes were very hard and his mandibles were twitching slightly. Hilaria sighed dramatically. "I really wish she attacked me directly."

Innokenti shrugged. "Would someone care to explain?"

Hadesian's voice was a growl. "The female decided to slip her estrus medication into Hilaria's _apha_ for a few days. Then she stopped."

Innokenti sighed. "With the sudden drop in dosage, she cycled into estrus."

Hilaria flushed slightly. "Yes, I did. I bet she wanted me to cycle during work."

Kenti twitched at the thought. _Public embarrassment? That is a little too far, female._ "Why did she do it?"

Hil shrugged her shoulders. "She was passed over for advancement. She doesn't think an 'untrustworthy biotic" deserved the promotion. I am sure it had nothing to do with the fact that, unlike her, I know what the _futar_ I am doing."

Kenti chuckled darkly. "Oh yes, that sounds like a great point of view."

Hadesian's body was taut and his predatory eyes were locked on the direction that led to C-Sec headquarters.

Innokenti grabbed his arm and the male snarled at him. Kenti lifted both of his hands, palms out. "Woah there, Hades. You need to calm down. C-Sec will take care of it."

Hadesian growls and then takes a deep breath. "…Fine."

Kenti released a breath and wiped his forehead with an arm. "You just took a few years off my life there, Hades."

Hadesian laughed heartily and Hilaria just shook her head and walked back into the embassy

Kenti was glad that Hades had calmed down. He had only seen the turian really angry twice. Once was when the husks started attacking people in the streets of the wards. The image of Hadesian tearing pieces out of the pale, deformed bodies of the husks sent a shudder up his spine. The second time was during the third Reaper attack on the citadel, when some of the gangs from the lower wards started looting. _Took me forever to get the blood off of those clothes._

Innokenti found his mother leaving Pyrrhus' apartment. She certainly looked surprised to see him. "What's wrong, Kenti?"

He smiled warmly. "Nothing's wrong, _mamushka._ I have some news though and I am not sure you will like it." He was worried, but tried to keep his voice calm.

Mary sat down on the steps and gestured him over. "Come sit, Kenti." She waited until he sat beside her before she continued. "Now, what is this news?"

Innokenti looked up at the ceiling of the station and closed his eyes. _I doubt stalling is going to help matters._ He looked back at his mother and smiled. "I am going to finish the adoption process, _mamushka. _I am going to join _mada_'s family."

Mary blinked a few times. "Are you sure you want to do that, Innokenti?"

Innokenti smiled. "I am sure about it, _mamushka_. They have done so much for me. They are as much my family as you and Ambrossi."

Mary looked down at her lap, her voice quieter. "They are probably closer than we are to you."

Innokenti wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, _mamushka_. I was ground down to almost nothing, when I was with the gang. Iuterna and her family build me back up. As a result, I have a very turian sensibility and think I belong there."

Mary smiled slightly. "I think I know what you mean and I can see it when you're with them."

Kenti blinked and cocked his head to one side. "See what, _mamushka_?"

Mary looked back at her sun and brought up a hand, stroking it over his cheek. "The smiling little boy I remember from all those years ago."

Innokenti grinned wide. "So, does that mean you'll come?"

Mary laughed at her son and hugged him close. "Of course I will."

**Hrabanus Pratis, Palaven, November 1 - 11, 2187**

Telibus was very well trained. No matter what attacks Hrabanus through at the female, she would dodge and go on the counter attack. He struck at her with strong kicks, but she somehow managed to duck his fastest kicks. _She is experienced_. He moved slightly, taking a kick to the side, as opposed to the nerve cluster the female was aiming at. _Very experienced._ He dodged the next kick and moved forward, bringing an arm up under her lifted leg, taking her off her feet. He landed on top of her and moved to pin her, carefully dodging her spurs as he moved his arm from her leg. Leontina used his momentary hesitation to strike hard to the nerve center at the center of his chest. He started coughing, rolling away as she tried to take dominance in the melee.

The wind was knocked out of him and he tried to take deep breaths, his eyes still locked on Leontina. She stood up and moved toward him, a predatory gleam in her eyes. She advanced on him quickly. He finally took a large breath and placed his hands on the ground, lifting his body to deliver a savage kick to the center of the female's chest. She pushed herself back, absorbing most of the blow.

Hrabanus stood back up and moved in on the female, meeting her blow for blow. He closed into her next kick, moved his foot behind her spur, and used his upper body strength to throw the female to the ground. She tried to stand up quickly, but he didn't give her the opportunity. He dropped to a knee and brought his fist down at Leontina's face, stopping before he struck her. The drill centurions stopped the match and Hrabanus offered the green-painted female a hand.

Leontina grinned at him. _"I just can't pin you down, Pratis."_

Hrabanus rubbed a hand against his chest, over the bundle of nerves she had struck. _"You got close, Squad Leader."_

The drill centurion looked between them. _"Hrabanus Pratis, you are the new squad leader of 234."_

Hrabanus stood at attention with the rest, until they were dismissed to the barracks. Upon entering, Luceio looked at him and grinned. _"I am going to enjoy taking that position from you next week, Squad Leader."_

Hrabanus let his mandibles twitch slightly. _"You can __**try**__, Luceio."_

The Carthaan-painted male laughed, moving to his nest. _"True. I don't know if I __**can**__ beat you and Telibus, but I am not going to make it easy for you."_

Hrabanus let himself smile a little. He had always enjoyed a good spar with one of his own species. He climbed into his hammock and looked at his left leg, where the _noxsepens _had tried to remove his limb. _Noxsepens _were nocturnal, semi-aquatic reptiles native to Syglar. They were the size of a Nile crocodile with a more snake like head. They normally lay in wait in the bayous and attacked any creature that moved close enough. The _noxsepens_ clamp their jaws on the closest limb and use their large front claws to maul the victim so they can be eaten easier.

Hrabanus looked up to see Silva meeting his gaze. _"Problem, Redueriis?"_

The female looked away slightly flushed in the chest. Hrabanus thought she was attractive enough, but her attitude toward other species was irritating at best. _I think Telibus had it right. Separating her from Paruus and Luceio would be helpful. I have to see the breakdown of the other squad first, though. _He sighed and laid on his side.

The week consisted, mostly, of more physical training. They were taken into the jungles of Palaven for training in the ancient arts of maps and compasses. Hrabanus had actually enjoyed learning about the old methods of navigating. The squads were given new omnitool programs to distinguish friend and foe in the scope, invaluable for night operations or those involving dense undergrowth.

The area of the jungle that they were navigating was said to be largely devoid of predators, at least the more dangerous ones. The centurions had warned them that they had spotted an _acronath_ in the area. Hrabanus doubted that they would allow such a creature to endanger their recruits. People occasionally died during boot camp, but an _acronath _was very dangerous. Despite his doubts, Pratis wasn't about to take chances.

On their last trek through the woods, they found the tracks. Redueriis and Paruus were noticeably nervous. Hrabanus held up a closed fist. _"Keep your heads on a swivel. We don't want any surprises." _He then moved over to the tracks and knelt down. He placed a hand in the mud in the center of the track, measuring the depth. There had been a large rain storm the day before, but the tracks looked very fresh. He looked around at the path that the _acronath's_ tracks made and chuckled slightly._They did a good job at faking the tracks, but they neglected the height._ The path was well worn with a majority of the high foliage removed, but there were fragile branches five meters overhead. The tracks indicated that the _acronath _would have been moving quickly, but the overhanging branches looked untouched._ "Telibus, what's the most direct path to the target?"_

The female looked at the map, Hrabanus taking her field of fire while she did it. _"Straight along the tracks, Squad Leader."_

"_Good. Then we follow the tracks." _

Luceio scoffed. _"Are you out of your mind, Squad Leader?"_

Hrabanus started moving, taking point. _"The tracks are fabricated."_

Redueriis moved in front of him. _"How do you know?_"

Pratis moved around her. _"The overhanging vegetation is untouched and the size and spacing of the tracks indicate that the creature would have moved through here sometime last night. Jungles don't grow __**that**__ fast." _He looked at his squad and was met by three skeptical looks and a nod from Leontina. He sighed and straitened himself up, alpha body language. _"If this was a combat situation, they would have placed the tracks here to lure us into going around. The enemy would have guns pointed at the surrounding forest and we could go straight at the enemy base, undetected. We can either follow the tracks and make it to our objective in time, or we go around and fail whatever the mission is. I think it is an acceptable risk."_ He looked at Luceio, Paruus, and Redueriis. After a moment, they nodded and the squad moved on, keeping overlapping fields of fire as they went.

They made it to the objective with time to spare and the drill centurions moved in on Hrabanus immediately. _"Are you trying to get your whole squad killed, Recruit Pratis?"_

Hrabanus stood straight as a board and stared passed the centurion. _"No, drill centurion."_

The drill centurion got in his face. _"Then, why didn't you avoid the tracks?"_

Hrabanus didn't even flinch. _"The tracks were fabricated, drill centurion. This recruit moved his unit through the most direct route to reach the goal."_

"_What was the basis for your __**brilliant**__ decision, Recruit Pratis? What did you bet your squad's__** lives**__ on? Your __**years**__ of experience in the wilds of Palaven?"_ The centurion's voice almost dripped with sarcasm.

Hrabanus knew what the 'correct' answer was, but he decided to be honest. _"Yes, drill centurion." _He could almost feel Telibus tense as he said it.

The drill centurion took a moment to register that. The sarcasm was even thicker. _"Considering you're an __**expert**__, Recruit Pratis. How did you __**know**__ that the tracks were fabricated?"_

Hrabanus could feel the tension in the air. He knew that his fellow recruits were listening intently. _"The tracks indicated that they were made last evening, after the rainstorm. The spacing indicated a fully grown __**acronath**__ moved through to path, but the overhanging vegetation five meters overhead were unaffected. The tracks were also uniform in depth, whereas __**acronath **__tracks are deeper in the back, where the majority of the creature's weight is, drill centurion." _Hrabanus stared straight ahead, awaiting the calisthenics he knew were coming.

The drill centurion, surprisingly, pulled back. _"Your knowledge is impressive, Recruit Pratis, but you do not risk lives on supposition! I expect you to show more caution in the future."_

Hrabanus gave his affirmative and began his extra calisthenics. They moved back to the barrack facilities for the squad consolidation wasn't worried about the consolidation match. He had faith in his people. The melee training sessions were actually the hardest part of the week, for him. Telibus was still him most challenging opponent in melee. The female actually won a few matches against him a couple of times. The other three members of his squad were also improving steadily. Paruus had managed to last a minute against Hrabanus in their last sparring session and Redueriis had actually landed a strike on him. Lucieo was improving steadily as well, lasting longer and longer against Telibus. Hrabanus wasn't worried that they would lose squad leadership, until that afternoon when he explained the fabricated tracks.

The fighting was fierce. It was down to the last four. Paruus won against a few of the weaker members of Squad 233, but lost against everyone from his own squad. Even Silva, who was consistently falling victim to the male's 'alien' fighting style, managed to pin Paruus. Silva also managed to win against the two weakest members of 233. Luceio managed to beat everyone from 233, except their leader.

Telibus was facing the male now. He was almost as tall as Hrabanus was and wore Galatana paint. The male was quick, striking with deadly accuracy. Leontina was dodging gracefully and striking the male with hard blows, but the male took them and counter-attacked. Hrabanus rubbed his chest, where the Galatana-painted male hit him. _That male was pretty good. I wonder if you can win against him, Leontina._ He blinked and reminded himself that he didn't know the female well enough to call her by her first name. In the moment Hrabanus took to process that, the tide changed in the match. The male dropped low and swept Telibus' feet off the floor. Telibus rolled away but the male shot forward and slammed his shoulder into her chest.

The pair began grabbling and it ended with the male pinning Telibus to the ground. Hrabanus blinked. _I didn't think she would have lost to that male. Granted, Luceio gave her a hard match today. _

Telibus took the hand that the male offered and grinned at him. _"You did get better, Porcarius."_

The male chuckled. _"I warned you, Leontina. I haven't spent a majority of the time mating."_

Hrabanus walked to the mats. _"Mating is good exercise."_

Telibus gawked at him, her opponent chuckled. _"It is good training for grappling."_

The female sighed and shook her head. _"Males." _She locked eyes with him and Hrabanus had to stop his grin. _"We going to spar, or what?"_

The male from 233 walked out of the ring and Hrabanus allowed his lip plates to rise slightly. He didn't know why, but sparing with Telibus was his favorite thing to do at boot camp.

**Leontina Telibus, Palaven, November 11 – 18, 2187**

Leontina put a hand over her broken ribs as she walked out of the medical area and back toward her barracks. She had beaten Hrabanus, barely, and had made squad leader for the third week. She moved to Squad 233's barracks and knocked on the door. Iovis chuckled when he opened the door. She sighed dramatically and walked in. _"Yes, yes. Get it out of your system, Iovis."_

The male grinned at her. _"You did very well, Leontina. Not that I am surprised, of course." _He stood upstraight, adopting the picture of turian stoicism. _"What would you have of this recruit, Squad Leader?"_

Leontina blinked and just stared at the male until they both started laughing. The rest of Squad 233 was staring at them. Leontina controlled her laughter and turned to her friend. _"I have a male and female that need to be separated. Do you have anyone who can take over for you, Iovis? I want to switch you and the female."_

Iovis nodded and turned to the lone female on his squad. _"Xanthia, you're Squad Leader now."_ The female gave him a grin before he followed Leontina back toward 234.

Leontina chuckled slightly, shaking her head. She opened the door and turned to Silva, who looked at her hopefully. _"Okay Silva, you're going to 234. Hurry up or you will waste what's left of your personal time." _Silva left quickly and Leontina gestured to the male beside her. _"This is Iovis Procarius. I expect you to keep everything civil. Understand, Luceio."_

Pythius looked offended. _"I have no idea what you're referring to, Squad Leader."_

Iovis chuckled and went over to offer a wrist clasp to the male. _"I think you and I are going to be good friends."_

Pythius looked skeptical, but clasped the other male's wrist anyway. Leontina smirked slightly, before correcting her face. _Iovis. Always out to make friends._ She moved to her nest and opened up her own messages. She blinked when she saw the sender. _Kenti? _His written turian was perfect, so much so that she believed he just put on the accent for aesthetic reasons.

_**Amilula,**_

Leontina tensed a little. She still hadn't gotten used to Kenti calling her his sister. She knew that he didn't feel the same way that she did, but forgetting the feelings was proving to be difficult. Initially, Leontina didn't know whether to be guilty at her feelings for Kenti or angry at him for rejecting her. Now, her focus was mainly on making Kenti and her family proud by doing well at boot camp.

_I hope you're enjoying boot camp….wait, scratch that. Enjoyment and boot camp are mostly mutually exclusive. I thought I should be the one to tell you that I have officially joined the family._

Leontina blinked rereading the last sentence a few times. _Joined the family? _She tried to imaging the male wearing green paint and started laughing. It didn't look bad, just strange.

_Yes, my adoption was finalized this morning. I went out to celebrate with __**mada **__and __**pada**__ before I started writing this. Anyway, Alerio and Neridia say to beat the s'kak out of the competition. I have a feeling they want to see you Special Forces and OCS, Leontina. Not that I'm saying you couldn't do it, but I don't really see you as the _Spec Ops_ type. If you can drive like __**mada**__, I think you'd be a damn good fighter pilot. I could see you leading a squadron into battle._

Leontina couldn't hold back her laugh. _You may be right, Kenti__**. **__We'll see what the centurions say, though._ She actually liked the idea of flying a fighter. The thought of flying off a Leviathan-class ship and soaring out into a massive space battle was exciting.

_Work hard, __**amilula.**__ I expect you to write me back. Alerio says he wants to hear whose winning, you or Pratis. He deserves a reward for the training I will be giving him for the next four years. _

-Innokenti Mikhaelovich Telibus.

Leontina could practically see the male smirking. _I bet he is enjoying his new family name._

Pythius moved over his teeth bared. _"Good letter, Squad Leader?"_

Leontina grinned. _"You could say that. I apparently have another brother."_

Pythius blinked. _"Your family adopted a new member? Are you the only child?"_

Leontina shook her head. _"No, I have a younger brother and sister. I just gained an older brother, though?" _

Pythius blinked and started to raise a question before Iovis' laugh interrupted. _"So, Kenti finally joined your family? It only took him ten years."_

The female grinned in return. _"I know. He even sent a picture."_

Pythius moved his gaze from Leontina, to Iovis, and back again._"That's a strange name." _His voice indicating that he already had an idea.

Leontina sighed. _Well, it would have gotten out eventually. _She tapped at her omnitool and it produced an image of Innokenti and Hadesian sparring. Leontina had managed to catch the image as Kenti was in the middle of a throw. Kenti's chest was bar and the snake tattoos were visible at the angle of the image. Hadesian was about to hit the ground, but his grin was clear in the image.

Verus, Pythius, and Hrabanus all stared at the picture. Hrabanus recovered first. "He looks quite strong. Military background?"

Leontina nodded and turned off the image. _"Yes. He was in the Alliance military for four years."_

Verus cocked his head to the side. _"What are those things attached to his hide?"_

Pythius broke out of his confusion to turn to Verus. _"They look like the things that Asari dancers have above their waists."_

Verus looked at him. _"That explains why you kept asking about how mating with an Asari was. You want to mate with one yourself."_

Everyone turned to Pythius, who shrugged. _"I find them intriguing."_

Iovis sat in his nest. _"Many people find Asari intriguing. Some even believe that the Asari use their biotics to control our minds."_

Pythius scoffed. _"That's nonsense."_

Iovis nodded. _"You're right, Pythius. Most biotics don't have the ability to control people."_

Pythius looked slightly concerned. _"You know quite a deal about biotics, Iovis."_

Leontina sat up, preparing herself to deal with any problems. _Don't mention your biotics, Iovis. You don't know how these males will react._

Iovis, like always, listened to her and grinned at Pythius. _"I have mated with an Asari or two, in my time. One was particularly vocal on the subject. Actually, she was quite vocal in other areas too."_

Iovis' smirk made Leontina laugh a bit. Iovis had always been very friendly. Thankfully, the male did know how to keep a secret when he needed. Leontina watched closely as Pythius began chatting animatedly with Iovis. She laid back in her nest as the call for lights-out rang through the barracks. _Maybe Iovis will be okay._

Leontina shuddered as she felt Iovis enter her mind. _You really shouldn't worry too much about me, Leontina. People will talk. _

She sighed and tried to respond in her head. _You know I hate it when you do that. _

Iovis chuckled in her mind and she could feel the warmth of his mind. _It is fun to annoy you. _

She sat up and glared at the male. _Go to sleep, Recruit Porcarius. _

She saw his body shake in the darkness and his mind disconnected with hers with a whispered response. _Yes, Squad Leader._

Leontina shook her head and laid back down. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy her full night's sleep.

The third week of boot camp consisted of more physical training, including climbing. Leontina had never done it before, but caught on fast. Hrabanus, surprisingly, wasn't doing much better. She actually chuckled when they he made it to the top of the wall after her. _"We finally found something you're not good at, Pratis" _

Hrabanus actually bared his teeth at her. _"You do better than me at the regulations, Squad Leader."_

Leontina laughed as they made their way down. The male was right. Hrabanus was the worst in the squad, when it came to the regulations. Leontina had quickly put Verus on helping Hrabanus with them. Squad points counted toward which squads won during consolidation weeks and Hrabanus seemed grateful for the help.

Hrabanus continued to dominate on the sparring mats, despite her best efforts. The male was still a mystery for her. She still had the questions from the first day she met him, but refused to voice them. _With an accent like his, he must be related to a **dominae **or a legate. __If he lives with his father, than his mother must be one or the other, because I don't remember any generals retiring four years ago. _Leontina's knowledge on current legates was limited, but she knew most of the _dominae_ from watching the debates over her father's shoulder. _If his mother is a __**domina**__, then why would he go with his father? _Leontina put the questions out of her mind. She would find the answers to her questions, but she wasn't going to give Hrabanus the satisfaction of her asking him directly.

Iovis was accepted into the spirit of the squad very quickly. He spent a majority of his free time trying to get Hrabanus to talk about himself. He said it was because Hrabanus was too quiet, but Leontina suspected that her old friend had the same questions as she did. Verus seemed to like Iovis' wit and Iovis was happy to train the shorter male on the mats.

The only problem she had was Pythius. The male had begun the week with an optimistic attitude. A few days into the week, Pythius got very quiet. He was striking harder and harder in sparing. The male had even broken one of her ribs in their last sparring session. When she made it back from the med bay, she walked straight up to the male, who was glaring at his omnitool. _"Okay Luceio, talk! What the __**futar**__ is the matter with you?"_

Pythius glared at her, shutting down his omnitool. _"Nothing at all, Squad Leader."_

"_My broken rib says otherwise, Luceio. Now, talk."_

Iovis sat up in his nest. _"Are you getting crushed under the pressure of your family, Pythius?_

The other male tensed._ "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

Leontina turned to her old friend. _"Explain."_

Pythius was glaring at Iovis, a growl coming from his throat. Iovis locked his eyes with the Carthaan-painted male, unfazed. _"Apparently, his parents expect him to make Special Forces."_

Leontina turned back to Pythius, whose spurs were fully extended. _"And why would that affect you, Luceio?"_

Pythius growled. _"None of your damn bus-"_

Leontina moved forward, getting in the male's face and baring her teeth. _"Don't give me that __**s'kak**__, Pythius."_

Iovis had stood and moved over to them, just in case Pythius tried to fight. Pythius growled at the shorter female, eyes locked with her's. _"My family has a tradition of being part of the one in ten thousand. When you have three siblings who have already done it, it becomes expected."_

Leontina knew that he was talking about making Special Forces and OCS. She hadn't experienced his situation, but she could understand it. She made sure to keep eye contact and not let her pity show on her face. _I have never been happier to be first-child_.

Hrabanus was standing nearby. _"I also have an older sister who made Special Forces and OCS. I know what you're feeling, Luceio. However, this is your life, not your parents'."_

Leontina nodded and took a step back, eyes still locked with Pythius'. _"All any of us can do, perform to the best of our ability. The drill centurions will find a place where you belong, whether it be Special Forces or not. You're a damn good fighter, Luceio, but losing your cool over something like this is not worthy of an officer." _

Iovis chuckled. _"She's right, Pythius. Why should you care what your parents say?"_

Pythius sighed and seemed to force himself to calm down. Leontina stared at Iovis. He still had the same disarming smile and casual manners. _He would make a good officer._

Pythius took what she said to heart and seemed to focus more in the second half of the the end of the week, his score was the closest to hers, but Leontina ended up with squad leadership for week four.


	6. Changing

**Surprised I am still around? Me too. I have been trying to write this for months, but my schedule is just getting more and more hectic. I wanted to go all the way to the end of boot camp, but the characters demanded more interaction. My senior design project for Sikorsky is consuming a great deal of my time, as well as my other projects. I apologize for the people who enjoy reading my story. I will try to have the next chapter up in May, but I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Innokenti Telibus, Citadel, November 18, 2187**

Innokenti found himself unable to sleep. His little brother and mother had gone to sleep hours ago and he found himself in his bathroom looking at the new scar on the palm of his hand. He knew that his _sangua'fradae _ceremony with Hadesian was going to be among his proudest moments, but his insomnia wasn't adding to the memory. He looked at the omnitool at his wrist, then back up at his face in the mirror. His clean-shaven face now carried a layer of green paint. He started to wipe away the paint, so he could go to sleep, but stopped when he looked up at the mirror. The towel was covering one half of his face. He moved it to the other side and stared the half that was bare of paint. As he stared at the bare side of his face, he was Innokenti Mikhaelovich Oborin, son of Mary Ryan and Mikhael Oborin. He covered the bare side of his face and he was Innokenti Telibus, second-son of Iuterna and Fidelis Telibus. He smiled at his own thoughts before wiping the rest of the paint from his face adding adding a fresh coat. _Maybe Innokenti Telibus can get good night sleep. _Kenti lay back on his bed and sleep claimed him quickly.

Instead of the usual reliving of his killings under John's command, Innokenti found himself back on Epyrus, tracking down the man that had killed his girlfriend. Leading the man to Epyrus during Innokenti's biomedical engineering conference had taken some planning. Using a friend of his, who was skilled in hacking, he had put the male into financial ruin. Kenti had contacted him, convincing him that he was escaping to Epyrus to enjoy the money he stole. The male had followed him to Epyrus, and had tried to locate him. Kenti simply had to wait for the male to walk past the alley and grab him.

Once he got his hands on the male, Innokenti had not held back in his assault. The male struck out with a punch and Kenti broke his elbow and dislocated his shoulder. The male screamed and Kenti grabbed the sides of his opponent's head and slammed his knee under the man's chin. The man hit the ground, spitting blood and teeth. Kenti closed in and started beating the prone man, blood covering his hands and splattering his face.

Innokenti's dream was interrupted by the screaming of his little brother. Kenti was out of bed and on his feet before he realized it. He moved out of the door, carrying the knife from his nightstand, and noticed nothing damaged. He moved toward his brother's room, noticing his mother, in her night cloths, burst from her room and moving to join him. Ambrosii had stopped screaming, but Innokenti could hear his brother's frantic breathing through the doorway. Kenti kicked open the door. "You alright, Ambros-"

Kenti's question was interrupted by a scream and a nightstand slamming into his chest. Innokenti hit mirror hanging from the opposite wall, the impact knocking the wind from his body and left him gasping.

Mary ran to her elder son. "Kenti, are you okay?"

Kenti nodded and smiled at his mother as he stood up, shards of glass falling from his body. "I'm fine, Mamushka. You should check on Ambrosii." He felt the bite of the shards in his back, but he kept his face neutral and his bleeding back from his mother's view. He knew she didn't believe him, but she did stand and check on Rosii. Innokenti moved to the restroom, examining his sliced up back. He winced at the sight of the glass shards lodged in his flesh and pulled a medical kit from under the sink. Innokenti ignored the stabs of pain as he used a pair of tweezers to remove the shards of glass. When he was confident that he had removed all the glass, Kenti placed the tweezers down. He gripped the side of the sink. He could feel the biotic energies wash over his skin, tingling like an electric current. He looked into his own bright amber eyes as he felt the cuts in his back mend back together. The scar from Hilaria's claws on his arm was fading as his back mended.

When Yetara was killed while connected to him, Innokenti received a barrage of biotic energy. After overcoming the haze of rage and bewilderment, he discovered an increase in his biotic abilities. His _mada_ had made him visit a physician, who discovered a dramatic increase in the number of biotic nodes in his body. He discovered his eye color changes and unusual cellular regeneration at boot camp. In order to hide the oddities, Innokenti forced himself to stay calm throughout his years in the Alliance. Upon returning to the Citadel and entering college, he did more research on the subject. Kenti befriended a young premedical student, who was working part time at a hospital. After a little coaxing, Innokenti convinced his friend to test his DNA for possible causes.

The change in his eye color was caused by the presence of xanthophores in his eyes. The yellow pigmented chromatophore wasn't naturally occurring in humans and was likely caused by Yetara's death. Activation of his biotics excites the organelles and overwhelms the natural dark pigment in his eyes.

The results showed that the gene to regulate cellular division was inactive. Many doctors had experimented on the gene and were convinced that it was the key for humans to engage in cellular regeneration. Unfortunately, the gene also regulates cellular division. If cellular division is allowed to unchecked, it could lead to many types of cancers. He was unsure on whether this mutation would be a detriment or a benefit in the future, but he was content with the information he had acquired and didn't investigate further.

Innokenti was rocked from his thoughts by the door opening. He quickly turned his head away from the door, pretending to crack his neck, as he relaxed his biotics and his eyes slowly returned to their normal color. He moved his head back and smiled at his mother. "How's Ambrosii?"

His mother sighed, her eyes sad. "It seems he had a bad nightmare. Apparently he saw himself beating a man to death, but he didn't recognize his own hands. He thinks he was watching you kill someone, through your eyes." She shook her head. "I don't know what I can do to help him, Kenti? Should I get him some psychiatric help?"

Innokenti sighed, leaning his back against the sink. _Was I projecting? No. I haven't done that in years. Ambrosii has seen me do some frightening things, though. _"In my experience, there isn't really anything that can be done. The human subconscious can create some interesting images. With the life I have led, I get nightmares almost every night. They are so frequent, that they are just a nuisance. I really hope Rosii doesn't have the same problem when he is older. It is true that he had a hard childhood and that will leave its scars. He does have a chance to make new, warm memories here. I am sure that seeing me killing men a few weeks back, didn't help his opinion of me. I don't think he needs help yet. He hasn't had these kinds of dreams yet. I think we should wait, but I am not his mother."

"I suppose you're right. I will see how he is doing for a little while. Now why don't you show me your back?"

Kenti sighed. "_Mamushka_, I'm fine."

His mother leveled a glare that could melt platisteel at him and Kenti turned around. She ran her hands over his back quickly. "I thought I saw blood on the glass, but you're unhurt."

Innokenti smiled. "I wouldn't say that. I think I bruised a rib or two when I hit the wall. It's nothing that won't heal up in a few weeks. I will just have to hold back on the exercise." He looked at his omnitool. "It's still late _mamushka. _You should go back to bed. I think Ambrosii is sleeping calmly."

His mother consented and started to go back to her room. She stopped when she saw Innokenti pull on a short sleeve shirt. "Where are you going?"

Innokenti shrugged. "As I've said, nightmares are quite frequent for me. I don't feel like going back to them quite yet, so I am heading out for a drink."

Mary looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Stay safe."

Innokenti walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I always do. I love you, _mamushka._"

Once he left the apartment, Kenti just started walking. He didn't really have a destination in mind, but he stopped when he passed a familiar glowing sign. _The Iron Wolf Pub? _Innokenti started to frequent the bar in college and had many good memories inside, but hadn't returned since Carla was murdered. After a few moments of thinking, Kenti walked through the door and into the bar. As he entered, he was hit with a wave of sound. The door opened in a corner of the room, clearly visible from the bar. The bar itself took up the wall to the left of the door. There were a number of round tables separating the bar and the door.

The familiar turian bartender lifted his head over the heads of his patrons and laughed slightly. "That you, Innokenti? It's been a long time. Where have you been?"

Kenti laughed and sat down at the bar. "I've been busy, needed some time away from this fun place."

The Quadim-painted turian laughed, but he didn't seem happy. "If you have so much fun here, then why did you stay away?"

Kenti crossed his arm. "I felt like brooding for a while."

The turian pulled out a bottle of bourbon and pouring him a drink, leaving the bottle in front of him. The silence lasted for a few moments before the turian spoke again. "I heard about Carla."

Kenti brought the drink to his lips. "Then you already know why I was brooding, Noctis." He took a sip looking at the turian closely. "What happened, Noctis? You're more reserved than usual."

Noctis sighed as he handed out more drinks to the other patrons. "My son got injured in boot camp."

Kenti raised an eyebrow, placing the glass down. "How bad was his injury?"

The turian shook his head, closing his eyes. The slight flush on his crest gave away his anger. "He was hit with a spur kick during a particularly bad sparring match on the second week. Matus managed to dodge a vital strike, but the spur still damaged his spine. My son came home in a wheelchair." The glass he was cleaning cracked under the pressure.

Kenti winced, looking into his glass. "A spinal injury is never pretty. Have you spoken to a surgeon about it?"

Noctis shook his head. "Not yet. I have a meeting with a surgeon tomorrow. I might have trouble paying for it, but I am giving my son an opportunity to become a citizen. I have been having troubles just keeping the bills paid without Via's assistance." The turian wasn't looking at Innokenti.

Kenti closed his eyes, remembering Noctis' wife visiting the bar after work, to visit her husband. That memory was followed by Via's funeral, following the Reaper War. "I can see how that would be difficult."

Noctis walked down the bar and left Innokenti to his thoughts. The human continued to drink, finding a strange calmness in watching the bottle slowly empty as he continued to refill his glass. As he drank, he was thinking of the surgeons that he had worked with for the installation of prosthetic limbs. His perception of time was clouded by the alcohol. Before he knew it the bottle was empty and the next group of workers began to enter the bar. After taking a moment to enjoy the warm buzz of the alcohol, Kenti took a look around the bar, but didn't recognize any of the other patrons.

He turned when he heard the door open and notice a drell female walk through the entryway. She wore simple black pants and a skin-tight, sleeveless, black shirt. The dark clothing went well with her dark red scales. The scales on her palms and the top of her head were jet black. As soon as she moved into the light, Kenti recognized her. He turned around to the bar and started sipping his drink, watching the female out of the corner of his eye. _She is looking well. _

Noctis noticed the female quickly and called out to her, over the crowd. "Kynia Thantos? It's strange that you both would return on the same night."

Innokenti turned to look at the bartender, only to find the turian was gesturing toward him. Kenti turned and smiled at the female, who looked a little shocked to see him. "Hello Ms. Thantos."

The female walked over. "Hello, Mr. Oborin." Her voice was cold

Kenti blinked before smiling. "It has been a while. Would you care to share a drink with me?"

Kynia gestured to a bottle of vodka on the shelf behind the bar. "It will be difficult to finish the bottle, with just the two of us, Mr. Oborin."

The tension was thick, but Innokenti tried not to let it bother him. He didn't break his stare with Kynia's cold, black eyes. "Noctis, I need two shot glasses, please." The glasses and bottle of vodka were in front of him before he finished his statement. Innokent followed Kynia with his eyes as she moved to one of the tables, the same one he used to share with her and Carla when the three of them drank together. Kenti tipped his glass back, placed the empty glass on the bar, and walked over to join the female. "How have you been, Kynia? Still dating that turian?" He used her first name and gave her a smile in an attempt to ease the tension.

She sipped at her drink. "No, Mr Oborin, I'm not."

Kenti watched the female closely, guarding his thoughts. _No mention of my face paint and not reciprocating the casual addressing? She must be mad at me. _"That's too bad. What happened?"

The tension in the air was palpable between them. "You don't need to know." Her voice gave nothing away.

Kenti's irritation was growing. "What have I done to vex you so much, Ms. Thantos." He tried to keep his voice neutral.

Kynia leaned over the table. "Do you know how long it has been since we last saw each other?"

Innokenti locked eyes with the female. "A little over six months?"

"Two hundred and sixty days."

Kenti sighed. "You would be counting the days."

The drell lifted one finger, a turian gesture she picked up from him, and he stopped talking. "It has been two hundred and sixty days since I last saw you." She chuckled darkly, giving him a smile that didn'treach her eyes. "I remember that day well, as well as ten days later, when I went to Carla's funeral. I would have seen you there, if you bothered to show up."

Innokenti dug his nails into the table, his voice filled with contempt. "Oh, did I miss the funeral? I think I was busy that day."

Kynia tensed before leaning forward and hissing at the male in front of her. Biotic energies swirled around the female, but Kenti didn't even raise a barrier. Neither of them moved, Kynia's ferocious stare clashed with Kenti's cold glare. Suddenly, her biotic energies died down and she hung her head, letting out a small laugh. She sat back down in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest, and gave the male a victorious smile. "Trying to bait me into attacking you and avoid answering my questions, Kenti? You're not escaping from answering me."

Kenti sighed. _Great, now we get to play twenty questions._ He flinched when he heard her voice in his head.

_No, Innokenti. I have a single question for you and I expect honesty. Why didn't you attend Carla's funeral? You were the one who found her in that alley. You arranged her funeral, but didn't appear when she was buried._ He felt the heat of her rage, simmering on the surface. The only thing keeping her from assaulting him, was their friendship. He had usually enjoyed connecting his mind with hers, but her usually warm acceptance was replaced with cold, hard control.

_I had a lot of reasons._ He shook his head at the blur of memories that flew through his mind. Kynia had flashed his short term memory at him, a warning and reminder that she was stronger than him.

_I don't have times for games, Innokenti. I can **make **you tell me, if you would prefer._ The threat was genuine. He had seen the female command people before. That ability had helped them survive the Reaper attacks on the Citadel. She even dominated a brute, the Reapers' twisted combination of turian and krogan physiology, and had it attack the rest of the Reaper force chasing them. Innokenti had never feared her ability to manipulate.

_As I said, I was busy._ He dropped his barriers, allowing her access to his mind. He brought forth his memory of watching the funeral through his binoculars. After a few moments of watching the funeral, he turned back to sabotaging the machinery which would kill one of Carla's murderers the following day.

She followed his memories as they showed Kenti's systematic tracking and killing of Carla's murderers. _I'm upset that you didn't inform me of your vendetta_.

He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. It didn't surprise him that Kynia wanted to join him. Despite being a physician, Kynia had never been afraid to protect herself. The memories continued, returning them to the alleyway on Epyrus. _I may be related to a cop, but I was certain that she still throw me on a prison ship. I didn't feel like dragging you along for the ride. _

Her smile matched his as she leaned back in her chair and close her eyes. _What was the real reason you didn't show up? I know you could have done hacked that machine any day you wanted. Why did you pick that day?"_

Kenti leaned back placing a hand over his face. _You dove deep enough to figure out that I knew where he worked before her funeral. Why not just keep diving into my mind?_

Kynia looked down. _I am giving you the opportunity to admit the true reason for yourself. If you too cowardly to speak the truth, then I will rip the information I need from your skull._ The look in the female's eyes was dangerous.

Innokenti looked away, watching more people enter the bar. A group of men were making their way through the bar, making crude remarks to the single females at the bar. Noctis wasn't looking pleased with them, but left them alone, for now. Innokenti shook his head. _Was I ever that juvenile?_

Another wave of memories hit followed by Kynia's warning tone. "Are you ignoring me, Kenti?"

Innokenti looked at the female, sighed, and then shook his head. "I was avoiding the funeral, because I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

The drell left his mind, leaning back in her chair. "I… understand what you mean."

The human reached forward and picked up the bottle of vodka. "I think I'm ready to say goodbye." He cracked the top.

Kynia leaned forward and gave him a somber smile. "Just like old times." She placed the two glasses together and walked to the bar. Kenti turned to watch the female quizzically, as he filled the two glasses. She grinned at him gesturing to one of the table's empty chairs. "I need a glass too."

Kenti blinked before following her gaze to the empty chair. _Carla's chair._ He smiled and placed one of the glasses in front of the empty chair, before turning back to watch Kynia, who was exchanging words with Noctis. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenti noticed the group of men, who were spending their time propositioning all the females in the bar, were talking amongst themselves and gesturing in his direction. Innokenti connected his mind to Kynia's, as she walked back toward the table. _What are the juveniles planning now?_

Kynia chucked out loud as she sat down across from him, breaking mental contact. "They were discussing my sexuality amongst themselves. They appear to be unsure as to whether I am female."

Kenti shook his head. "Human males are so stupid."

Kynia started laughing, pouring herself a drink and holding it up for a toast. "Are you including yourself in that statement, Innokenti Oborin?"

The male tapped glasses with her and tipped his drink back. "I'm not human. I'm an albino turian. I even have the face paint."

Kynia laughed louder, causing Kenti to laugh in return. "I was meaning to inquire about that. Did you get married?"

Innokenti poured another round. "No female is crazy enough to marry me. I was adopted into the Telibus clan. How's your family doing, Kynia?"

She tipped back another shot. "Kyne's only sixteen, but I think he will complete his primary education within the year. He's a smart male certainly smarter than I."

"Smarter than me, maybe. You made it through med school, Kynia. Top of your class, if I recall correctly."

Kynia took another shot and started pouring more rounds as they talked. "I suppose you're correct, for a change." She gave him a grin as he held his chest in mock pain. "As for the rest of my family, my mother is working hard to pull in the money to pay for my three siblings. I send her money when I can, but the Citadel is an expensive place to live. She'll probably move to Omega, after the Citadel is decommissioned."

Kenti smiled back at the female, enjoying the familiar warmth of her presence and the alcohol. "I know a few people in Omega that could probably find your family a nice neighborhood. Well, nice for Omega anyway." Innokenti poured the last of the alcohol into their glasses. As he moved to clink glasses with Carla's untouched glass, he heard people approaching. He watched Kynia look behind him and he followed his gaze as the group of drunkards closed in. _Fantastic._

The shortest member of the group leaned in close to Kynia while the other four males clustered behind him. "Hey baby, why not leave this guy and spend some time with us?" Kynia looked at the male, then back at Kenti, and started laughing. The group of men looked very confused and the short man looked angry. "What's so funny?"

Kynia laughed harder. "I find it difficult to believe that you think I would find that idea enticing. If I wanted to mate, I certainly wouldn't do it with you males."

As she lifted her drink to her lips again, the male grabbed her arm. "What did you say, bitch?"

Kenti picked up Clara's and his drink, propping his feet up on the table. "She is saying she doesn't want to deal with five tiny, flaccid phalluses. I don't understand how you don't understand that."

The rest of the group practically growled at Kenti. While the men were distracted, Kynia moved her other hand to the smaller man's wrist, grabbed his thumb, and twisted. The man cried out in pain as Kynia torque his arm and slammed his face onto the table.

**KyniaThantos, Citadel, November 18th, 2187**

The evening had been going very well. Innokenti was still the same male she thought he was, if not a little warmer. They had just finished adapting to each other's presence again, when the inebriated group disturbed them. Kynia applied more torque to the smaller male's arm, in her frustration. The human glared at her and she just smirked at him. _Pathetic male. _Kynia released his hand and picked her glass back up. "I recommend you leave, before you continue to embarrass yourselves."

The shorter man lifted himself from the table, barking obscenities at her while he still held his hurt wrist. The man refused to move from his spot in front of her, but Kynia was far from intimidated.

_Kynia, left!_ She turned just in time to notice another member of the group swing his fist at her. She ducked under the blow, moved directly in front of the man, and slammed her knee into the man's groin. The high-pitched scream was satisfying to her ears as his knees buckled and he curled up in the fetal position, holding his genitals. The rest of the group was stunned for a moment, before they moved to attack her. She spun around and lifted her leg off the ground to kick. The man closest to her moved his hands down to protect his genitals, but his head, her actual target, was unguarded.

The force of the blow sent the man to the ground and he didn't try to stand back up. Kynia had to take a step back to regain her proper footing. The man whose arm she twisted was sitting on the floor now, staring at her. She smirked at him as the tallest, conscious, member of the group pulled out a knife from his pants, holding in a thrusting position. She sighed at the male. "Don't be foolish."

The male responded by running at her. Kynia slid out of the way, grabbed the male's arm, and used his own momentum to throw him onto the table.

In the middle of her motion, Kynia saw Kenti swing his legs off the table, using the momentum to spin off the chair and to his feet. He swayed a little, but still held Carla's full glass of liquor in his hand. The smile on his face was almost whimsical. _How much did he drink before I showed up?_ The male's eyes cleared and his biotics flared. A handgun flew into Kenti's hand, held by his biotics. "You're fucking lucky that C-Sec isn't happy with me right now." He placed the glass of liquor and firearm on the table beside him, trying to hide his rapidly lightening eyes.

Kynia hissed and turned to the two members of the group that were still conscious and lifted her hands. She felt the biotic field ripple over her body as she locked the two men in a stasis field. "Should we call C-Sec?"

Kenti walked over to her and reached into her shirt. She couldn't move much while maintaining the stasis field, but she did cock her head at him. The male took hold of the dark glasses that drell wore in bright environments. She felt the cool sensation of the human inhaling some of her scent. "You smell very nice today, Kynia." He placed the dark glasses over his unnatural, amber eyes

She gawked at him. "How much have you had to drink? Now is not the time for you to be lost in memories." _Damn male can't keep his mind out of the bedroom. _She sighed and looked at the bar to see Noctis with his omnitool open. "Noctis is calling C-Sec, so why don't you go sit down while I hold them."

Kenti smirked at the female. "But the memories are so nice."

Kynia glares at him. "As soon as I can move, I am going to kick you."

C-Sec officers arrived soon after, carting the group of men away and taking statements from everyone at the bar, beginning with Noctis. One of the officers moved toward Kynia and Innokenti. Kenti grinned at the man, waving from his seat at a new table. "Hello again, Officer Johnson."

The darker skinned human turned to Kenti. "Mr. Oborin, I was hoping it would be longer before I ran into you at work again."

Kynia looked at the officer. "What is going to happen now, officer?"

Johnson looked out the window, to the aircars containing the drunken men. "I take them in for disturbing the peace, unless you want to charge them with assault."

Kynia shook her head. "If anyone's getting charged with assault, it will be me."

Kenti walked over and handed the officer a datapad. "I recorded the beginning of the fight. They grabbed her and tried to pull her away. After she got out of their hold, they attacked and she began to defend herself."

The C-Sec Officer seemed satisfied with the datapad and, after a few more questions, the pair exited the bar. Innokenti was still wearing her glasses, his flaring biotics giving away the change in his eyes. "Do you think Noctis will let us come back, Kynia?" His voice seemed steadier as his strange regenerative abilities burned away the alcohol faster than normal.

She worried about him. The sheer number of biotic nodules in the male's system could cause problems for him in the future, but he seemed happy living his life like nothing was wrong. Kynia looked up at the ceiling thinking about his previous question. "I don't think he took offence to me dealing with his unruly patrons." She looked up at the slightly taller man. Kynia was taller than most females at 5'11", but still only came up to the human's chest. Her memories of the nights they spent together in college were swirling in her mind, and the alcohol wasn't helping. She shook her head and looked at the male. "Are you going to be safe walking all the way back to your apartment, Innokenti?"

The male looked at her and smiled. "I think so, but at least allow me to take you home."

Kynia smiled. "I think I would enjoy that."

They spent the journey exchanging stories of the time that they were apart. The return of his birth mother to his life seemed to be the cause of his warmer demeanor. She was truly happy for the male. He had grown past Carla's death and moved forward with his life.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at her apartment. She turned to the male beside her and invited him inside. Taking his seat on the couch, Kenti leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "There is nothing like a bar fight to bring back memories. The last time I saw you fight like that, was during the Reaper War." He grinned broadly at her as she sat in a chair across from him. "Though there was a lot more carnage involved, back then."

Kynia couldn't stop herself from smiling. "It's not any fault of mine, Innokenti. Our invaders were just too barbaric to reason with. As I remember it, you were the one that assaulted them first."

Kenti grinned. "I'll take the credit for starting that one, but you were the one that turned the Brute against its fellows. You can be quite brutal."

Kynia smiled warmly. "This is from the same male that bifurcated the same Brute, with his mind."

The male laughed and started into a story where he actually cut someone in half. Kynia was lost in her own thoughts. Reminiscing with Kenti had begun warm-hearted, but was slowly turning melancholy. She had a difficult time forgetting that while they were fighting the Reaper forces, Carla was cowering behind them. Kenti's story became white noise as she imagined all the nights that the three of them had spent together, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, her vision cleared and she found Kenti's concerned face inches from her own."You alright, Kynia? You seemed lost in your memories."

Kynia tried to put on a smile, but she was feeling Carla's loss more than she had in a long time. Maybe even more than at her funeral. Kenti's face didn't change so she simply pushed him back onto the couch and stood up. "I apologize. I enjoy speaking with you, Kenti. I really do…"

The male sighed, evidently following her train of thought. "Except that all the memories you have of me, involve Carla." He started to get up giving her a small smile. "I am not surprised that the memories would upset you. Don't worry about it, I'll show myself out."

Kynia growled in frustration and pushed him back on the couch, now straddling his waist with her hands on his shoulders. "You are dealing with her memories too, Innokenti. You might not have my memory, but I know who much you dwell on past failures."

Kenti's eyes softened slightly. "So, why don't you want me to leave and save us both the pain?"

She crossed her arms across her chest, while his were spread across the back of the couch. "Neither you nor I have ever run from our problems."

The male cocked his head to the side and gave her a grin, reminding her of their college days. "So, what would you suggest we do?" She felt his body tense as her lips connected with his. The male responded in kind, laying his hands on her thighs. The familiar feel of his lips brought back memories of their nights together. Light kisses they shared in greeting or teasing, short and jovial. Heated kisses in the heat of their mating, frenzied and hard. Kynia recalled all of the memories she shared with the male ran through her head even as she broke the kiss, leaving her hands on his shoulders.

Kenti cocked his head to the side and smirked at her, not moving his hands from her legs. "What are you doing, Miss Thantos?"

She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. "I am engineering some new memories for us. Do you disapprove, Mister Telibus?"

Kenti's smile sent a shiver up her spine. He moved a hand from her waist to the back of her neck. "Engineering memories with a dangerous, beautiful female, such as you? What male is stupid enough to disapprove?" With that, he pulled her into a deep kiss, their bodies melting together.

As she adjusted her sitting position, she felt just how in favor of this idea he was. She felt him smirk into her mouth and couldn't help but grin herself. Kenti deepened the kiss, his hands now on her hips.

Kynia ran her fingers through his hair enjoying the familiar yet alien feeling between her fingers. When they finally broke for air, her hands were still running through his short, black hair. She felt him grab the hem of her shirt and smiled at him, lifting her arms so he could lift it over her head. Kenti tossed the garment over his shoulder as she tabbed a button on her omnitool, shutting off the lights in the apartment. Her drell eyes picked up the limited illumination in the room as she watched him remove his shirt. She felt and saw the biotic field form around his body as he removed his own shirt. He was smirking at her in the dark, removing the drell glasses he had barrowed to show his rapidly lightening eyes. She felt his mind try to connect to hers and accepted the connection, closing the distance for another fiery kiss.

**Leontina, Palaven, November 21 – December 1, 2187**

Leontina stared out at the pool as the drill centurion began to explain the importance of the ability to survive in the water. She was not looking forward to this test. She, like most of the recruits around her, hadn't had any training in how to swim. Innokenti had taken her to a pool on the Citadel, but she couldn't get over the feeling of water flowing into her nostrils. When the drill centurions asked who knew how to swim, she was surprised to find that everyone in her squad raised their hand, except herself.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she focused on Hrabanus, who looked very at home in the water, as he lay on his back and kicked to the other end of the pool. _Well, I am certain I just lost squad leadership this week. _

Leontina had difficulties in the water, but Hrabanus was almost as good teaching swimming as he was teaching firearms. By the time they exited the pool, she was confident that she could swim well enough to save her life, if needed.

Leontina was excited when the centurions brought out the weighted staves for them to use in sparing. Her favorite gladiator, Therontis Ignibus, had wielded a spear and net during his matches, before his retirement in 2183. Leontina had always admired his fighting style and had practiced with weighted staves when she was younger. The staves they were training with were heavier than she was used to. The staves were supposed to be used to simulate using a rifle for an improvised melee weapon. Falling back on her previous experience, Leontina managed to win against most of her squad.

Hrabanus appeared to have experience with staves as well easily knocking Iovis' staff away and smashing the Edessan-painted male in the head. Despite the pain Iovis was in, Leontina couldn't help the amused smile that crept onto her face. _Why am I still surprised? He has excelled in everything involving the body, so far._

She was confident in her abilities, but she still ended up on the floor with Hrabanus holding one end of his staff under her chin. When he helped her up, she sighed. _"Is there nothing that you haven't already mastered?"_

Pratis chuckled. _"I am terrible at climbing and book work. You're intelligent enough to make an officer's commission. You can dangle your larger pay over my head when boot camp is over."_

She bit back her laugh as the centurions ordered them back to the barracks, battered and bruised. Considering their injuries, her squad was in a surprisingly good mood. Iovis was leading the discussion about gladiatorial fighting. He started with addressing Verus, showing off his many missing teeth when he grinned at the male. _"Who's your favorite gladiator, Verus? I'm a big fan of Ambrosianus Murcuius, myself."_

Verus looked confused. _"Ambrosianus? I haven't seen him in any of the matches I've seen. Is he an **essedarius**?"_ The _essedarii_ fought on chariot, pulled by a single _rlata_, and typically fought each other, except for special matches.

Pythius laughed slightly, rubbing his bruised arm. _"Ambrosianus is one of the most popular **cestus**. What matches do you watch, Paruus? Traditional sword and shield combat?"_ _Cestus _wore a studded metal glove, spiked in ancient times, and fought typically fought only with each other.

Verus ran a hand over his fringe. _"Those matches are what I typically watch, yes. I really enjoy fights between **hoplomachi **and **scissores**. My favorite **hoplomachi** has to be Basilius Aquibus, though he has had a hard time the last few years." _ _Hoplomachi _fought with a traditional short sword and small, round shield while _scissors _fought with no shield and a unique two bladed sword they used to trap opponents weapons.

As the trio began talking statistics and the pros and cons of each type of gladiator, Leontina leaned back against the wall, observing. She enjoyed watching her squad interact so easily. She looked over at Hrabanus, who walked over and leaned against the wall beside her. _"Aren't you going to join their conversation, Recruit Pratis?"_

The male shrugged slightly. _"I don't watch gladiatorial combat frequently, Squad Leader. My father used to be a gladiator, while he was married to my mother. His stories make it had to watch most of the standard matches."_

She stared at him. _When did he say his parents divorced? _Pratis' mysterious parents were keeping her mind moving. She couldn't stop running through their possible identities in her head. _"Is that where you learned to use the staves?"_

Hrabanus nodded. _"My father taught me unarmed and armed combat. It was helpful during the Reaper War."_

_"I didn't know they sent troops to Syglar. Did you have to abandon your home?"_

Pratis looked up at the ceiling. _"No, we didn't need too."_

His body was tense and she could see his hands shaking at his sides. _"Pratis?"_ The male looked back at her and she unconsciously leaned away from him. His face was set in its usual stoic look, but his eyes were hard. She could almost feel the hate from him.

Pratis' eyes returned to normal and his voice was apologetic, switching to inferior to superior. _"I apologize, Squad Leader. I was incapacitated by my memories for a moment."_

Leontina looked him over speaking equal to equal. _"Are you going to be alright, Pratis?"_

_"Of course, Squad Leader."_ She wasn't convinced, but he was speaking as equals with her again and his court accent was less prevalent now. She decided against pressing the male. _He probably lost friends in the war._

After their conversation, Hrabanus became more reserved, his face a near constant mask of turian stoicism. The fourth week continued to be difficult for Leontina, as first aid was added. The shear amount of memorization was difficult for her to wrap her mind around. Iovis shined in this section, easily able to grasp the various procedures and took charge of training her and the other members of the Squad 234. Despite her difficulty during the week, Leontina wasn't going to make it easy for Hrabanus to beat her in sparing.

Week four ended in a consolidation match, like the second week. Squad 234 had beaten 233 during the second week and became a squad of ten. Squad 234 competed against 236, who had absorbed 235 in the previous consolidation, at the end of week four. The consolidation match ended with Hrabanus and Tallus Vetulus, the squad leader from 236. Tallus wasn't as muscular or as tall as Hrabanus, but Leontina liked the air of confidence about the male. She couldn't help but smile at the male's surprised expression when Hrabanus threw him to the mats, hard. _He's pretty attractive._

**Hrabanus, Palaven, December 1, 2187 – December 31, 2187**

Hrabanus had taken mental notes on his opponents throughout the matches. The newest members of his squad were lacking in melee experience. To counteract this lack, Hrabanus transferred Lucieo to 236 and replaced him with Vetulus. Recruit Vetulus was very amicable about the transfer and quickly gathered his belongings. Hrabanus turned to the Magna-painted male outside of Squad 234's room. _"Before we enter, I would like you to inform me on any ongoing disciplinary issues in Squads 235 and 236, Recruit Vetulus"_

The male straitened his back and looked Hrabanus in the eye. _"I have a problem with a female that simply refuses to take orders from me. I also have a pair of males that I had to separate, before they injured themselves. I can't think of any other issues, Squad Leader."_

Hrabanus thought back on Lucieo's personality. _Lucieo should be capable of handling those issues. "No major obstacles then. Thank you, Recruit Vetulus. Shall we enter?" _Hrabanus moved to open the door, but the male beside put a hand on his shoulder, stopping Hrabanus.

_"Squad Leader, may I ask you something?"_

Hrabanus turned toward the male, who removed his hand from the taller male's shoulder and stood at attention. _ "What is your inquiry, Recruit Vetulus?"_

_"Why didn't you ask about issues in my squad prior to assigning Recruit Lucieo to Squad 236?"_

Hrabanus let his mandibles twitch slightly. _"It is important to give Recruit Lucieo his own opportunity to discover faults that you may otherwise have overlooked, Recruit Vetulus. If he doesn't discover your previous issues by the time I meet with him, at midweek, then I shall inform him."_ The male looked confused, but didn't pose another query. Hrabanus led the male inside of the room and stood back to observe the rest of his squad's reactions to the new member.

Paruus was the first one to introduce himself, inquiring about the new male's place of origin. Telibus joined the conversation quickly, ignoring her mail to welcome the new member. Porcarius was uncharacteristically reserved. He failed to introduce himself, until Telibus practically dragged him into the conversation. Hrabanus took note of Porcarius' strange behavior and decided to observe him as the week continued.

The fifth week consisted of training in the application of breathers in toxic areas or those without adequate oxygen for life. The centurions taught them about different chemicals they could come across and how they would affect them.

Halfway through the week, Hrabanus moved through the barracks, visiting his subordinate squad leaders, as he did every week, whether he was in charge or not. The female that replaced Porcarius as the squad leader of 235, Xanthia Alselinus, was an exemplary disciplinarian. The Baetika-painted female gave him a detailed account of any disciplinary issues for the week and how she resolved them, as always. Her squad members didn't cause any significant problems and Alselinus had molded Redueriis into a proper recruit, raising her melee and bookwork skills.

After spending a few minutes conversing with the female, Hrabanus moved to Squad 236's room to speak with Lucieo. Hrabanus wasn't surprised that the male began their discussion by mentioning the previously known issues. Lucieo wasn't the most humble male, but he was skilled at understanding motives and personalities. Lucieo had kept the two problem males separated and, after a serious discussion, the female that had given Vetulus trouble was following Lucieo's orders. In addition to the problems that Hrabanus already knew about, Lucieo found a few males who were cheating on their bookwork. Lucieo seemed pleased with his accomplishments, but Hrabanus wasn't going to add to his ego.

Hrabanus returned to his room content that his subordinates were rising to their positions. Vetulus was adapting to his new environment, easily conversing with Paruus and Telibus. Porcarius had opened up to the new male, but still appeared more reserved than Hrabanus remembered. Telibus had pulled Porcarius aside a few times to speak to him about the subject, but Hrabanus made sure to keep his distance.

The week culminated with a breather test. Hrabanus joined the other nineteen members of his squads in the gas chamber. At the signal, Hrabanus lifted the mask over his face, pulling the straps, and sealing his breather. Seconds after the announcement, a light red mist started filling the room. _Red Sand. It causes brief, but intense euphoria and brief telekinetic abilities. _Hrabanus took a deep breath, lifted his mask, and recited Regulation 2.1.2 in one breath. He had to resist rolling his eyes when they told him to breath. _Why did I think it would be that easy?_ Taking a deep breath, Hrabanus fastened his breather back onto his face, relying mostly upon muscle memory.

Hrabanus could hear his blood pumping in his ears. His vision blurred around the edges and his flesh was tingling, but he refused to let himself so much as stagger as the euphoria brought out his more pleasurable memories. _Spirits take them. One lung-full and I am fighting to stay focused._ He had always been able to keep his feelings under control. The loss of that control was frightening him.

He tried to focus on his more painful memories, to try and regain control of his emotions. Hrabanus remembered back, before the Reaper War, to Syglar. He was hunting alone, tracking a large _noxserpens_ carrying only his skinning knife and one shot in his rifle. When Hrabanus reached the edge of his father's land, he spotted a young female, far too young to be out in the swamps alone. As she approached, he noticed that she was injured. She was bleeding from multiple cuts to her chest and face and was being pursued by a male holding a blood stained knife in his hand. He found out after the incident that the female was Aquilina Florus, a youngling from the closest town to his father's estate. The male was Achilles Haia, a serial killer who had killed ten females before the incident from Hrabanus' memory.

Aquilina tripped on a submerged root and struggled to regain her footing as Haia closed in. Hrabanus moved closer before he lifted his rifle, moved the scope to the pursuer's head, and froze. His experience with hunting held his scope over Haia as he closed in on the female, but his finger hovered over the trigger, unable to squeeze. Hrabanus had killed many creatures over his years of hunting, but he couldn't shoot the female's attacker, a sentient being. Aquilina scrambled on top of the roots of a nearby tree, her attacker following her and barely dodging her instinctive spur kick.

As her attacker stabbed his knife into her, Aquilina screamed. Hrabanus tensed at the sound and his rifle went off, impacting his shoulder harder than normal. The projectile hit Haia in the chest rocking his body back off the female and into the swamp. Aquilina started pulling herself away from where her attacker fell, her legs dragging behind her. Hrabanus moved to help her, slinging his useless rifle over his shoulder.

Aquilina had a deep wound in the center of her back, damaging her spine and paralyzing her legs. Hrabanus tried to calm the female, having difficulty communicating due to her thick Syglar accent. Her attacker wasn't killed by Hrabanus' bullet and rose from the bog to stab Hrabanus in the side with his knife.

Hrabanus' idea seemed to work. The warmth caused by the Red Sand was subsiding as he remembered the pain, rage, and sorrow caused by his memory. He moved to the showers assisting one of his comrades who didn't apply their breather correctly and had a much larger dose than Hrabanus had received. The shower, usually quiet, was filled with conversation, the drug eroding their sense of propriety.

After they finished metabolizing the drug, the recruits returned to their rooms to read their mail. Hrabanus sat down in his nest and opened his omnitool. His inbox contained two messages. One was from Aquilina, inquiring on his boot camp experience and relaying news of a large sum of money being donated for her spinal surgery. The second was from the United Bank of Syglar informing him that his transaction of money to the Florus family was successful.

Hrabanus had retained his leadership status for the sixth week, where they were instructed in the function and maintenance of various weapons. The recruits were fitted with their armor during the week and were instructed on the proper method of storing and applying their armor. Hrabanus had difficulty enjoying the week because of the memories the resurfaced the previous week. Following a rather painful loss to Telibus in a match during the week, Hrabanus began to feel better.

Following their armor acquisition, the squads were sent out of the barracks for the remainder of the week for five days of high temperature environment training and five days of cold environment training. Telibus and Vetulus grew closer as the week grew on. They spoke together frequently and stayed very close during the cold environment. Porcarius had taken to teasing them on the subject whenever the opportunity presented itself. Hrabanus had difficulty with the cold environment himself. He had spent time in similar areas of Palaven, when he was younger, but his body had become accustomed to the humidity of the swamps of Syglar.

The week culminated with the third squad consolidation match. Unlike the round robin style of matches that the previous consolidation matches, the third consolidation match was elimination tournament style. Both opposing squads' members were scattered throughout the bracket with the leaders of the squads placed on opposite sides of the brackets to prevent them from sparring too early. His opponents were skilled and his pairing with Telibus in his first round wasn't beneficial to his strength for the final match. His final opponent was the squad leader of 240, Phaedra Surius. The Epyrus-painted female was very skilled in hand to hand combat, relying more on grappling than traditional turian kickboxing. She was shorter than Hrabanus, but was very stocky for a female, reminding him of his older sister. Hrabanus was barely able to pin the female and was awarded squad leadership for the seventh week.

Following his appointment as squad leader, Hrabanus moved to the room that held Squad 240. Surius answered the door. _"Welcome, Squad Leader. How I can help you?"_ The female's accent was thick but she had shot to attention as soon as she saw him.

Hrabanus enjoyed protocol, but the female was acting a little too rigid for him. He relaxed his usually stoic expression and spoke to her as equals. _"At ease, Surius. I have a hard time ordering those who give me a hard time on the mats."_

Surius relaxed slightly with him. _"You are a very skilled opponent. Had you been fresh, I would not have been able to last as long as I did."_

Hrabanus shook his head. _"I am not sure about that. You are very good at grappling. Maybe we will find out just who is better at the end of the week."_

A ghost of a smile spread over the female's face. _"That sounds like fun."_

Hrabanus matched her slight smile. _"Indeed it does."_ Correcting his face, he refocused on the reason he walked to Squad 240 in the first place. _"I need to speak to you about your subordinanes, Surius."_ At the start of the seventh week, every leader of the now forty person squad reported to the drill centurions to give their opinions on their subordinates. Hrabanus trusted the Epyrus-painted female to assist him in giving her subordinates proper representation.

Surius' face returned to a mask of turian stoicism. The female listed various issues she had found and how she remedied them. She had a few people that were trying to barely pass boot camp, but had repaired their attitude so that they attempted to become better. Judging from her list, Surius was a serious disciplinarian. Judging by the way the rest of her squad acted, they were happy with her in charge.

After receiving a substantial portion of information from Surius, Hrabanus returned to his own room to mentally prepare himself for the following day.

When Hrabanus' turn came up, the drill centurions wasted no time in their inquiries. _"Let's begin with your people, Squad Leader Pratis. __Your opinion of Silva Redueriis?"_

Hrabanus wasn't going to hold back information from the Drill Centurions, but he wasn't going to sabotage his subordinates. _"She lacked discipline at the beginning, sir. She has improved her skills under Recruit __Alselinus' command."_

The centurion placed a note on his datapad and moved down the list. _"Verus Paruus?"_

_"Very intelligent, He has been assisting the other members of the squad with the book work."_

_"Pythius Lucieo?"_

Hrabanus took a moment to think. _"A strong leader and disciplinarian. Rises to exceed expectations, sir."_

_"Elaborate, Squad Leader."_

_"The male has been looking for a leadership position for the past six weeks. Following the consolidation match at the conclusion of the fifth week, I assigned him as the squad leader of Squad 236. He has resolved all of the outstanding disciplinary issues that the previous squad leader informed me about."_

The centurion wrote a note. _"Very interesting. Leontina Telibus?"_

_"Excellent leadership, sir. She is my strongest rival for squad leadership. She led squad 234 very well, fixing all of the starting disciplinary issues in the first week, sir."_

_"Iovis Porcarius?"_

_"Very intelligent. He was the most knowledgeable during the medical section of training. He has a skill for dissolving disputes and contributes to the spirit of the squad."_

The interview continued on through his assessment of all forty members of his squad, excluding himself. Hrabanus thought that he represented his subordinates to the best of his ability. He had to rely on Surius' word on her half of his squad, but he was confident that the tough female wouldn't steer him wrong.

The following day, the initial allocations of vocations were posted. These placements were not final, but gave a good indication of where the recruits will work for their time in the military. The board that the notice was placed on was surrounded by various recruits, chatting animatedly about their various positions. Porcarius was standing close to the board, talking to Lucieo, who looked disappointed. Porcarius lifted his arm toward Hrabanus, beckoning him over. _"Hrabanus, you must have the gift of the silver tongue, my friend. Come have a look."_

Lucieo straitened his posture and addressed the crowd. _"Make a hole! Squad Leader needs to make it to the board!"_

The crowd promptly parted and allowed Hrabanus to the board. The squad breakdowns had been altered based on the various postings the recruits had. Hrabanus made sure to read all of his subordinates' postings before his own. He doubted his words mattered much in the postings, but he still felt responsible for them. Luckily, he didn't hear any muffled disappointment form any of his squad, save Lucieo.

Paruus and a few of the members of squads 237 and 239 were going into the engineering corps, and were consolidated into the new squad 239, with Paruus in command.

There were a great number of marines in his squads, including Vetulus, who looked a little dejected, but didn't voice any protests. He figured out why, when he noticed that Telibus had been assigned as Vetulus' Squad Leader and was slated for Special Forces. He fought the grin that tried to cross his face. _Good for you, Telibus. That seems like a good fit for you._ He glanced in her direction and she was practically beaming.

The rest of his subordinates were placed in a smattering of various vocations. Redueris was assigned to Force Management, which befitted the female as mostly an organizational position with no combat. Surius was slated for flight school for the marines, flying gunships and troop transports. Porcarius was following Telibus into the Special Forces, but with a medic position. Alselinus and Lucieo were slated for Military Police and Hrabanus was confused.

_"What is the sour look for, Lucieo? It seems like the perfect fit for you."_

The male scoffed. _"I don't think I am cut out for being an MP."_

There was a chorus of nine voices responded, belonging to the two squads that Lucieo had been in charge of for the last two weeks. _"Yes you are, Squad Leader."_

Porcarius burst out laughing, and Hrabanus couldn't help but join in as Pythius turned on the group and started to discipline them, before he too fell to laughter. Hrabanus recovered quickly, not wanting the centurions to step in. He took one last look at the board and let the smile spread across his lips at the posting. _Pratis, Hrabanus – Special Forces_

For the seventh weeks of tests, the recruits were to undergo microgravity training. Hrabanus, who had spent his entire life on Palaven and Syglar, whose gravity was slightly higher than Palaven, spent most of the training spinning around uncontrollably. Telibus and Porcarius lived on the Citadel and were among the strongest at this training. Hrabanus did well during the intra-squad sparing, but was unable to excel in the microgravity environment and lost to Telibus. Due to her high scores during the seventh week and her victory in the sparing match, she was awarded squad leadership for the eighth week. Hrabanus had to keep his smile in check. _I will get you next week, Telibus_.

**Iovis Porcarius, December 31, 2187 – January 10, 2188**

Iovis was very pleased with how well he did in the intra-squad sparring matches, losing only to Leontina in the final match. He followed Hrabanus back through the barracks and into the room that they shared with Xanthia, Pythius, and the female from Epyrus, Phaedra. Iovis leaned back in his nest. _"Just two more consolidations and you or Leontina will be leading a squad in The Trial, Hrabanus."_

The Syglar-painted male rolled over to face him. _"You and Lucieo are very close to our respective scores, Porcarius. Don't leave out the possibility of your command."_

Iovis chuckled. _"I don't think I have the organizational skills to juggle so many people. I know that you have everyone's face memorized."_

Hrabanus shrugged. _"There are currently only forty recruits in the squad, I doubt I would be able to memorize 160 names and faces."_

Iovis shrugged and noticed Phaedra fidget slightly. _"What's wrong, Phaedra?"_

The female straitened herself and leveled her gaze at Iovis. _"You should be addressing me as Recruit Surius, Recruit Porcarius."_

Hrabanus looked at the female. _"Your body language shows that you are worried, Surius. What is wrong?"_

The female faced her squad leader, not relaxing at all. _"I am simply worried about the next consolidation match."_

_"For what reason, Surius?"_

The female actually broke eye contact. _"I have heard that there have been many injuries in the other side of the barracks. There is a male known for going harder than necessary on the sparing mats. He has been stripped of command twice now and seems to have a problem with colonists."_

Iovis raised an eyebrow. _"They haven't tossed him out on his ass yet?" _Iovis was also surprised by Surius' behavior. _She never talks this plainly._

The female didn't look at him. _"Evidently he has been issued an ultimatum on the subject."_

Hrabanus rolled back onto his stomach. _"Then there is nothing to worry about."_

Phaedra moved toward their squad leader. _"I am simply looking out for your safety"_

Hrabanus sat up and looked at the female. _"My safety?"_

Phaedra was slightly flushed. _"My apologies, Squad Leader. I was referring to your previous subordinates. You had quite a few recruits that weren't very skilled in melee combat."_

Iovis couldn't help his chuckle. _"They'll be fine, Phaedra. You worry too much." And I am sure that your potential mate will be fine too. _ Iovis had noticed the chemistry between Phaedra and Hrabanus, but he doubted that Pratis would act on it. He didn't seem to notice her that way.

As Phaedra turned on Iovis, Hrabanus spoke to her back. _"Surius, there is nothing to worry about. The male has been given a choice. He can either spar like a fellow recruit should or he can perform dangerous acts that could leave his opponent crippled. I will tell you this, Surius. If the male tries anything against my subordinates, I will take care of him."_

Ordinarily, Iovis would have commented on the fact that he wasn't the squad leader for anyone but the four in the room currently. The cold look in Hrabanus' aqua eyes stopped Iovis from commenting, however. _For your sake, male. I hope you don't try something stupid. I have my biotics to fall back on in a fight, and I don't want to fight him._

Hrabanus was back to his calm and composed self the next morning, when the recruits were shipped to the Telavin shipyards, for heavy gravity training. Ten days in the heavy gravity were taxing for everyone, particularly from those that lived in space stations. Leontina in particular was having significant difficulties adjusting to the environment. On a routine mission to recover a piece of intel, she fell of the trail and sprained her left leg. She hadn't complained about the injury but, according to Tallus, she had to sleep a special way, to ensure her added weight didn't damage the leg more.

At the end of the week, the recruits were returned to Palaven and were sent right into the next squad consolidation match. After spending the week at over twice the gravity he was used to, returning to Palaven made him feel like he weighed nothing. He couldn't wait to begin the sparing, until he noticed the male that Phaedra had alluded to at the beginning of the week.

He was easily spotted because all of his fellow recruits were leaving twice the amount of space between them and him, leaving a noticeable gap around the male. Iovis didn't figure out the bare faced male's name until he entered the ring for his first match, against Leontina.

Karion Sicaro's distain for colonists was evident with the insults he was throwing at Leontina. The only thing he could do to make him more stereotypical, would be for him to be related to a dominus. Leontina's response to the insults was a very well placed kick across the male's face. Every hit Leontina landed, made Sicaro more violent. Iovis was happy that she was doing well, but he did notice that she was favoring her bad leg. Iovis noticed a smile form on Sicaro's face and felt his blood chill. Sicaro ducked under Leontina's kick and slammed his shin against the weight bearing leg, much higher than normal. Leontina hit the ground holding her leg and Iovis moved forward.

Before he could say or do anything, he heard Hrabanus' voice behind him. "_Centruion, my squad leader is injured. Please accept me in her place."_

Sicaro was laughing. _"Such a typical female who can't fight for herself."_

Leontina pushed herself up, trying to stand on her good leg. The drill centurion looked at Leontina, who fell right over with a gasp of pain. _"The substitution is acceptable."_ Iovis immediately moved to assist Leontina, who wasn't very pleased.

_"Let go of me, Iovis. I will show him what a female can do."_

Iovis' nerves were on edge. _Be quiet, Leontina. Do you want to be injured and wash out?_

Leontina looked away and didn't respond, mentally or otherwise. Iovis sat her down and let the medics look her over. He could her Sicaro's voice taunting Hrabanus. _"So they bring in the back up squad leader to replace the pathetic female. I heard about you, struggling against that colonial trash. Your path-"_

Hrabanus' dark voice and clear court accent caused Iovis to turn around. Hrabanus was talking down to the male, superior to inferior, with a tone that Iovis had never heard from the male. _"Be silent you spurless, pompus, sack of **skak**. You have damaged someone I enjoy sparing with. Now come and receive your recompense!" _

The match began and Hrabanus shot forwards leveling a heavy punch to Sicaro's face. The male staggered back snarling at Hrabanus. Sicaro advanced and struck out with a powerful kick. Hrabanus deflected the blow with one arm and struck another heavy blow to the male's face sending him to the ground. Hrabanus locked eyes with the male and snarled back at him, sending a shiver up Iovis' spine. Compared to Hrabanus' feral snarl, Sicaro's sounded like an angry child who didn't get their way. Sicaro stood up again and again, striking harder and harder. Every blow was either dodged or deflected by Hrabanus. He followed his deflections with heavy punches to Sicaro's face.

Since the match began Hrabanus had only struck the male's face and only with his fists. _He is playing with him._ Iovis would have a hard time saying he didn't enjoy watching Hrabanus beat Sicaro into the ground. Sicaro had hurt his best friend and if Hrabanus didn't volunteer to fight the male, Iovis would have volunteered himself.

Hrabanus connected with another heavy blow across Sicaro's face, rocking his head back. The male used his momentum to spin around and throw a spur kick at the right side of Hrabanus' body. Iovis felt everyone in his squad move forward at the sight. He felt the familiar tingle of biotic energies wash over his body, until he noticed that Hrabanus had blocked most of the damage of the kick, with only the point of the spur sticking into his side. Before the centurions moved in, Hrabanus launched a counterattack. Keeping a hold on his opponent's foot, Hrabanus removed the spur from his body and shattered his knee with a heavy blow from his other hand. Hrabanus released Sicaro's crippled leg, spun around, and swung his talons down across the male's face. There was a splatter of azure blood on the mats as Kerion hit the ground, holding the side of his face and screaming, blood oozing between his fingers. Hrabanus' right hand was mangled. The middle finger of the hand was overextended from his hand, clearly broken, while the last finger's talon was bent backwards, bleeding freely. Hrabanus didn't seem to notice the pain. Two centurions were holding him back by the shoulders, but he wasn't fighting them. The Syglar-painted male turned his head to face the rest of Squad 225. _"Does any other member of this squad want to try and cripple me?"_ His voice rose over the chatter of the medics that were loading Sicaro onto a stretcher and Sicaro's own painful screams.

No one took Hrabanus up on his offer, not that Iovis could blame them. Hrabanus was laid on a stretcher as well and taken to the infirmary, to prevent the poison from Sicaro's spurs from spreading through his body.

The matches continued without Hrabanus, Sicaro, and Leontina, who followed Hrabanus to the infirmary for her leg injury. Many of Squad 234 followed Hrabanus' example and summarily defeating their opponents.

The only recruits remaining in the last match were Iovis and Pythius. The match was long and brutal, but eventually Iovis, bloodied and missing teeth, finally pinned his equally bloody opponent. _I am not the only one irritated by our Squad Leader's injury, am I Pythius? _ Iovis helped his opponent up as he was awarded squad leadership of the newly consolidated Squad 234. Iovis didn't even feel happy about his new position and simply turned to the male beside him. _"Pythius, you are in charge of the other side of the barracks. I expect you to integrate them with the spirit of the squad and remove any damage that pathetic excuse for a male did to his squads. Take Xanthia as your second."_

Pythius had a confident smile. _"I think we will enjoy that."_ He looked to Xanthia, who smiled at him. Along with Pythius and Xanthia's move, Iovis made a few more changes to the other side of the barracks. He returned to the barracks room that he now shared with Hrabanus and Phaedra. Squad 225 had come into the consolidation with 39 recruits, having lost a recruit in a sparring incident, and Iovis was sure that Sicaro wasn't returning with the injuries that Hrabanus gave him.


End file.
